


Somewhere over the Rainbow

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, märchenhaft, zauberhaft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: John Watson, einsam, Militärarzt im Range eines Captain, wird bei einem Angriff verletzt. Ins Koma gefallen, wird er in ein Krankenhaus geflogen. Zu allem Überfluss kommt dabei auch noch ein Sandsturm auf... Als John erwacht, scheint es so, als hätte dieser Sturm alles durcheinandergewirbelt. Eigentlich jedoch hat er es erst richtig auf die Füße gestellt. Doch bis John das erkennt, muss er einige seltsame Abenteuer bestehen...Diese Geschichte spannt sich von dramatisch bis märchenhaft. Doch ein gutes Ende ist garantiert. Das ganze spielt in einem alternativen Universum, und die Charaktere sind OOC... aber ich hoffe, dass ihr an dieser wundersamen abenteuerlichen Geschichte Spaß haben werdet.





	1. Prolog Teil 1

John Watson teilte seine Ration mit dem kleinen schwarzgestruppten Hund zu seinen Füßen. Toto sah schwanzwedelnd zu ihm auf, bevor er sich heißhungrig über Fladenbrot und Ziegenkäse hermachte. John hatte es für ihn auf einen kleinen Blechteller gelegt und auf den Boden gestellt.  
Der kleine Kerl war nicht anspruchsvoll. Er fraß alles, was man ihm gab mit Heißhunger in sich hinein und zeigte sich selbst für kleine Brocken überaus dankbar.  
John fuhr ihm liebevoll mit der Hand über das Köpfchen, bevor er selber in sein Brot biss.

John Watson, Militärarzt im Rang eine Captain und derzeit in Afghanistan stationiert, hatte den kleinen Hund erst seit einigen Wochen bei sich. Sie waren damals in eines der Dörfer gefahren, um der dortigen Zivilbevölkerung ein Mindestmaß an medizinischer Versorgung zu bieten. Gott sei Dank waren die ortsansässigen Ältesten der Idee zugänglich gewesen, so dass sie Verletzungen versorgen, Schmerzen und Kummer lindern und auch einige Impfungen vornehmen konnten.  
Der Tag war ohne besondere Vorkommnisse verlaufen.  
Zum Abend hin hatten John und der zweite Arzt ihres Militärcamps sowie die medizinischen Helfer ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und waren aus der Hütte, in der sie die Versorgungen vorgenommen hatten, hinausgetreten.  
John war einen Moment hinter den anderen zurückgeblieben und hatte plötzlich ein seltsames leises Fiepen gehört.  
Es kam aus einem Gebüsch, und als er nachsah, fand er einen winzigen, verletzten und halb verhungerten Hundewelpen.  
Als John nach dem schwarzen Fellbündel griff, zeigte der Kleine seinen Zähnchen, knurrte und schnappte nach ihm. Der Mut des kleinen schwachen Tieres imponierte John. Also packte er beherzt zu und barg kurz darauf das kleine Tier in seiner Armbeuge. Er bat einen der anderen, seinen Arztkoffer zu tragen, während er in den Kübelwagen stieg und schützend mit der Hand über den Rücken des Welpen strich. Der Kleine hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu knurren und zitterte nur noch.

Das war wie gesagt einige Wochen her, und inzwischen hatte sich Toto sehr gut erholt und auch schnell im Camp eingewöhnt. Er hörte auf seinen Namen und war jedermanns Freund, wenngleich er John nicht von der Seite wich. Er hatte ihn in sein Hundeherz geschlossen und vergalt ihm seine Fürsorge mit der ganzen Liebe, zu der er fähig war und mit unbedingtem Gehorsam.

 

John wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Camp schweifen. Die sandbraunen, in Reihe und Glied stehenden Zelte waren farblich so der Umgebung angepasst, dass sie aus der Luft nur sehr schwer auszumachen waren. Sie verschmolzen geradezu mit der Umgebung und sorgten dafür, dass alles hier gleichförmig und eintönig aussah.  
Er seufzte. Die Hitze, das braun und grau, der allgegenwärtige Staub. Es war nicht einfach, sein Leben hier in diesem Wüstenlandstrich Afghanistans.  
Ja, dieses Land selber war durchaus nicht so eintönig. Es gab Steppen, zerklüftete Gebirge und sogar eine Küstenregion, die grün und fruchtbar sein sollte, wie man so hörte. Doch sein Militärdienst fand nun mal hier, im wüstenähnlichen Teil des Landes statt, und John musste zugeben, dass ihm besonders der Staub gehörig auf die Nerven ging.

Andererseits...zurück nach London, der Stadt, in der er aufgewachsen war und vor seinem Militärdienst gelebt hatte, zog es ihn auch nicht. Also eigentlich liebte er die Stadt. Ja, das schon. Aber...  
Dort erwartete ihn nur die Einsamkeit. Niemand wartete dort auf ihn. Niemand, den es kümmern würde, wenn ihm hier in Afghanistan etwas zustieße.  
Seine Schwester Harriet interessierte sich nur für die nächste Schnapsflasche. Seine Eltern lebten nicht mehr. Eine Freundin oder Frau hatte er nicht, und Freunde... na ja, er hatte jede Menge Freunde, oder was man so Freunde nennt. Aber einen wirklichen Freund, einen, den es wirklich interessieren würde, wie es ihm ging oder was aus ihm würde... nein, so jemanden gab es nicht.

Ein leises Winseln ließ ihn zu dem kleinen Hund zu seinen Füßen blicken. Ja, hier hatte er immerhin Toto. Der Kleine liebte ihn, ohne Frage.  
Toto wäre bekümmert, wenn er erkranken würde oder sich verletzte.  
Er lächelte und strich dem kleinen Tier sanft und dankbar durch das Fell.

Die Hitze war heute schon den ganzen Tag besonders drückend und die Luft auf eine besondere Weise flirrend und staubtrocken. Der Himmel hatte eine seltsame Farbe angenommen. Nicht mehr das Blau, das so oft erstrahlte, während die Sonne unbarmherzig auf ihre Köpfe prallte. Viel mehr war es ebenfalls eine Art staubbraun und wirkte bedrückend und einschüchternd.  
Die Einheimischen, die hier im Camp arbeiteten, hatten behauptet, dass diese Erscheinungen Vorboten eines in Kürze losbrechenden Sandsturmes seien. 

Ein Sandsturm. Du meine Güte.  
John hatte bislang noch keinen erlebt, aber wie es aussah, stand ihm nun der erste bevor. Besonders scharf drauf war er nicht, aber was sollte man tun. Er seufzte schicksalsergeben, klopfte sich die Krümel von der Hose und stand auf.  
„Komm, Toto,“ sagte er zu seinem kleinen Freund und nahm den Hund auf den Arm.  
„Du bleibst am besten hier, während ich den anderen helfe, im Lager alles sturmfest zu verzurren.“  
Er öffnete die Tür zur Arztbaracke.  
Diese Baracke war das einzige feste Gebäude hier im Camp. Nun ja, fest war relativ. Es war aus Fertigteilwänden zusammen gebaut. Aber es war doch wesentlich stabiler als die Zelte ringsum. Das war auch notwendig, denn hier wurden die Medikamente aufbewahrt, darunter teilweise starke Schmerz- und Betäubungsmittel. Und wenn man bedachte, was Soldaten hier im Kriegsgebiet alles durchmachten, war es sinnvoll, diese hinter festeren Wänden zu verschließen.  
Denn auch wenn die Baracke für jemanden, der es ernsthaft darauf anlegte, kein allzu dauerhaftes Hindernis darstellen würde, war es so doch immer noch sicherer als in einem Zelt, dessen Wände mit jedem halbwegs guten Messer einfach aufzuschlitzen wären.

Er setzte Toto auf dem Boden ab und stellte ihm ein Schälchen mit Wasser hin. Während der kleine gierig zu schlappen begann, sagte John:  
„Warte hier. Ich bin bald zurück.“  
Toto kläffte kurz und widmete sich erneut dem Wasser.

John trat hinaus in die brütende aber noch immer windstille Hitze.  
Er würde sich gemeinsam mit den Kameraden an die Arbeit machen. Alles, was irgendwo herum stand, in die Zelte schaffen. Alles festzurren, was festzuzurren war. Dafür sorgen, dass in allen Zelten Kanister mit Wasser und saubere Leintücher zur Verfügung standen, um mit befeuchteten Tüchern die Atemwege schützen zu können.  
Er atmete durch und wollte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Zelt machen,, als plötzlich Schreie ertönten. Schreie, Schüsse, eine Explosion...  
Verdammt.  
Was war da los?

Und dann schrie jemand:  
„Wir werden angegriffen!“


	2. Prolog Teil 2

Ein Angriff, am helllichten Tage, völlig unvorbereitet, und das kurz vor einem anstehenden Sturm.  
Niemand hatte damit gerechnet.  
John packte mit der Hand nach seinem Holster, in dem seine Waffe steckte und rannte los, um gemeinsam mit den Kameraden die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen.  
Doch wie das Unglück es wollte, kam er nur wenige Schritte, bis ihn eine Kugel aus dem Hinterhalt in die Schulter traf.   
Der Schmerz packte mit brennend scharfer Kralle und zwang ihn in die Knie. Er ging zu Boden, hockte auf dem staubigen Grund und verzerrte das Gesicht. Er konnte kaum Atmen, so peinigte ihn der Schmerz.  
John versuchte, langsamer Luft zu holen und die Augen, die er im ersten Reflex geschlossen hatte, zu öffnen. Er wollte dem Feind, der es geschafft hatte, ihn zu treffen, ins Auge blicken, bevor es dem gelingen würde, ihn mit einem zweiten Schuss niederzustrecken.  
Doch da war niemand. John war allein.  
Er hörte die Schüsse und Rufe am anderen Ende des Lagers, doch hier war er allein.

Mühsam versuchte John, auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Er lebte noch.  
Er war nicht tot.  
Und doch war er nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun, um die anderen zu unterstützen.   
Ein Würgereiz packte ihn, als er schließlich wieder auf den Füßen stand. Es tat so weh.  
Blut lief in Strömen an seinem Arm und Oberkörper herunter.  
Er schwankte und taumelte dann zurück zu der Medizin-Baracke.  
Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, dorthin zu kommen! Wenn er es schaffen würde... vielleicht könnte er die Wunde desinfizieren, vielleicht sogar notdürftig verbinden... Und vielleicht könnte er so doch noch mit den anderen Seite an Seite kämpfen...  
Er schaffte es tatsächlich. Er hielt sich mühsam an der Wand der Baracke fest und atmete durch, bevor er die Tür öffnete, hinein wankte und sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lies.

Toto war bei seinem Eintritt freudig an ihm hochgesprungen, und John wollte ihn sanft an die Seite schieben, um an den Schrank mit dem Verbandsmaterial zu kommen. Doch sein Blutverlust wurde in diesem Augenblick zu stark. Vor seinen Augen begann es zu flimmern, er schwankte vor und zurück und dann schwand sein Bewusstsein und er schlug der Länge nach hin.  
Toto schleckte sein Gesicht ab und winselte leise.

 

Der Angriff wurde recht schnell zurückgeschlagen. Es waren einige recht unorganisierte Rebellen gewesen, und es gab zum Glück auf Seiten von Johns Einheit keine Verluste, nur einige Verwundete.  
Als der Kampf vorüber war, suchte man John, da man seine Hilfe genauso brauchte, wie die seines ärztlichen Kollegen. Und so fand man ihn, verletzt, blutend und ohnmächtig.  
Er wurde noch im Camp so gut es ging versorgt und wenige Stunden später in ein Militärkrankenhaus nach Kabul geflogen.

Als der Hubschrauber gerade in der Luft war, brach der erwartete Sandsturm los. Der Pilot war ein sehr erfahrenerer Flieger und hatte schon einige heikle Situationen bewältigt. Er kam ordentlich ins Schwitzen, doch er schaffte es, den Helikopter sicher nach Kabul zu bringen.  
Während also der Sturm um sie herum heulte und das Luftgefährt bedenklich schwankte und von Windstößen erzitterte, versuchte Johns Bewusstsein aus den dunklen Tiefen, in denen es sich befand, in Richtung Tageslicht zu schwimmen. Kurz unter der Oberfläche der hellen Klarheit hielt es jedoch inne. Das Heulen des Sturmes war unheimlich, das Schwanken, Schütteln und Stoßen des Helikopters beängstigend. Das Bewusstsein ängstigte sich so sehr, dass John nicht aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, sondern immer tiefer darin versank.

Die Versorgung in Kabul war vielleicht nicht unbedingt erstklassig, doch sie reichte aus, um Johns Schusswunde ordentlich zu verarzten. Die Wunde entzündete sich nicht und machte gute Ansätze, zu heilen.   
Doch... John erwachte nicht, was die Ärzte auch versuchten.  
Und so wurde eine Woche später entschieden, John mit dem nächsten Truppentransportflugzeug nach Großbritannien auszufliegen.  
Man brachte ihn nach London.  
Und so lag er kurze Zeit später schon im St. Barts, dass eine spezielle Abteilung und ausgezeichnete Spezialisten für Komapatienten hatte.

John erwachte nicht.  
Niemand konnte sagen, warum. Die Verwundung war nicht so schwer, dass sie als alleinige Ursache dafür in Frage gekommen wäre.  
Man konnte also nur abwarten.

 

Der kleine Toto war im Militärcamp in Afghanistan zurückgeblieben.  
Er saß Tag um Tag in der Arztbaracke, mit hängendem Köpfchen und eingezogenem Schwanz. Er winselte leise, fraß nicht, ließ sich nicht anfassen und war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.  
Er sehnte sich ganz offensichtlich nach John.

Und so kam es, dass einige Kameraden, die zwei Wochen später in die Heimat flogen, ihn in das Transportflugzeug schmuggelten und mit nach England nahmen.  
Einer von ihnen, ein junger Mann, dessen Leben John durch eine Blinddarm-Notoperation unter schwierigsten Bedingungen gerettet hatte, stand also eines Tages unschlüssig vor der Tür des Krankenhauses St. Barts. Er trug den kleinen Hund im Arm, der zu schwach und traurig war, um sich gegen die Berührung noch zu wehren.  
Er trat durch die Tür und sah sich um. Natürlich würde sich gleich jemand vom Krankenhauspersonal auf ihn stürzen und des Gebäudes verweisen, Haustiere hätten hier immerhin nichts verloren...  
Er seufzte und versuchte, den Kleinen unter seiner Jacke zu verbergen.  
Dann trat er auf einen freundlich aussehenden Mann im ärztlich wirkenden weißen Kittel zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir helfen?“  
Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm und sagte. „Worum geht es denn?“  
„Ich versuche einen verletzten Kameraden zu finden... er heißt...“  
In dem Augenblick begann Toto unter seiner Jacke zu winseln.  
Der junge Mann wurde knallrot, und sprach lauter weiter, in der Hoffnung, der Andere hätte das nicht gehört:  
„Ich suche meinen Kameraden, er ist verwundet worden, und ich habe erfahren dass er hier St. Barts ist... John Watson.“

„Was?“ Der Mann im Kittel sah erschrocken aus.  
„John Watson? Militärarzt? Verletzt?“  
„Sie kennen ihn?“  
„Aber ja,“ sagte der andere und streckte dem jungen Mann die Hand entgegen.   
„Mein Name ist Mike Stamford, ich habe zusammen mit John studiert. Er ist ein prima Kerl. Kommen Sie!“  
Er zog den anderen, der sich als Alex Carpenter vorstellte, hinter sich her zur Rezeption. Schnell fanden sie heraus, dass John auf der Komastation lag und waren auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer.  
Toto hatte inzwischen die kleine Schnauze aus der Jacke heraus gesteckt.   
Alex hatte erklärt, dass es sich um Johns Hund handelte und Mike schuldbewusst angeschaut.  
Der aber hatte nur gesagt:  
„Der Stationsarzt ist ein Freund. Ich werde ihn überreden, dass Toto bei John bleiben darf.“

Und so kam es auch.  
Nachdem er vor Freude gejault und auf Mikes weiße Krankenhaushose gepinkelt hatte, bekam Toto eine Decke auf den Fußboden des Zimmers gelegt. Seitdem ließ er sein Herrchen, von dem er spürte, dass es krank war, nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
Er hielt Wache und bedachte Ärzte und Schwestern, außer Mike, mit scheelem Blick.

Mike kam John jeden Tag mehrmals besuchen und brachte Futter und Wasser für den Hund und ging mit ihm Gassi.  
Alex musste nach wenigen Tagen zurück nach Afghanistan.  
Doch zuvor brachte er dem Kleinen noch ein Hundespielzeug mit. Eine kleine Stoffmaus, auf der Toto hingebungsvoll herumzukauen begann.

Es war zwar nicht alles in Ordnung, denn sein Herrchen war krank, das spürte er.   
Aber er war bei ihm. Und so konnte das kleine Hundeherz ein wenig Zufriedenheit finden.

Die Ärzte bemühten sich nach Kräften.   
Doch John erwachte nicht aus seinem Koma.  
Und so konnte man schließlich nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten.


	3. Traum Teil 1

Als John erwachte, fühlte... und hörte es sich nicht wie ein Erwachen an.  
Er spürte Sonne auf seiner Haut, aber eine angenehme Sonne, nicht das heiße Brennen, wie er es kannte von... ähm...  
Er hörte Vogelgezwitscher und das Rauschen von Blättern, Käfergesumm sowie das Plätschern eines nahen Baches.  
Er schnupperte, und es roch nach frischem Gras und Blüten, nach honigsüßen Äpfeln und... tja...  
Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in das saftige grüne Blattwerk eine großen, die Äste weit ausstreckenden Baumes.  
Wo, zum Teufel, war er hier?   
John, der bis eben lang ausgestreckt gelegen hatte, richtete sich auf und sah sich um.

Er sah herrlich grünes Gras und Blumen der verschiedensten Formen und Farben. Die Blätter der Bäume glänzten wie poliert. Der Himmel darüber war strahlend blau. Vögel hüpften im Geäst umher, wie er sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Früchte hingen an den Zweigen, süß und verlockend. Alles war bunt und schön, nicht so staubbraun wie in … äh... und auch nicht so regengrau in grau wie in... tja wo... er konnte sich gerade nicht besinnen.  
John hatte nicht die geringst Ahnung wo er hier eigentlich war, und erst recht nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war.

Er stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Wie es aussah, schien außer ihm niemand hier zu sein. Er sah sich um. Die Wiese oder eher sonnige Waldlichtung, auf der er bis eben noch gelegen hatte, schien menschenleer und doch wirkte hier nichts verwildert. Ob Menschen die herrlichen Bäume hier pflegten und vielleicht diese leuchtenden saftig aussehenden Früchte ernteten?  
Sein Magen knurrte. Ob er wohl eine von diesen Früchten pflücken durfte? Er hatte Hunger, und er war sicher dass niemand etwas dagegen haben würde. Zumal ja auch niemand hier war...  
Giftig würden sie ja wohl nicht sein?

Während er noch überlegte, hatte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse gedreht und plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf etwas, einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, das groß und hässlich die Schönheit der Umgebung störte.  
Es war eine Art seltsamer Hütte, offenbar aus Einzeteilen zusammengesteckt, mit verbeulten und verschrammten Wänden.  
Eine...was?  
Woher kannte er das nur? Er hatte keine Ahnung, er spürte nur, dass dieses Ding nicht hier her gehörte.  
Ob da jemand drin war? Er sollte nachsehen. Er hatte dieses Ding schon irgendwo gesehen, eigentlich dürfte sie nicht hier stehen, sondern... in... ähm....  
Er kam einfach nicht darauf.  
Was war hier eigentlich los?

John beschloss, zuerst einmal seinen Hunger mit ein paar von den Früchten zu stillen und ein wenig Wasser aus dem Bach zu trinken, der tatsächlich am Rande der Lichtung vor sich hin floss.  
Und dann, frisch gestärkt, würde er sich des Dings annehmen und versuchen herauszufinden, wie es hierher gekommen war.  
Hierher... wo war eigentlich „hier“?   
Auch das wusste er nicht.   
Er seufzte und machte sich daran, eines dieser Dinge, die wie eine Mischung aus Äpfeln und Pfirsichen aussahen, zu pflücken.  
Sie schmeckten eher nach Bananen. Nein, nach Bananen mit Mango... und Kokos. Nun, man konnte es nicht genau benennen, jedenfalls waren sie ausnehmend köstlich.  
Das Wasser aus dem Bach, dass er mit seinen bloßen Händen schöpfte, war frisch und klar, wenngleich John jetzt in diesem Augenblick einiges für eine vernünftige Tasse Tee gegeben hätte. Ein guter Tee, das mochte doch beinahe jeder dort...  
Dort?  
Dort???  
Wo!???  
Er wusste also auch nicht, nicht, wo „dort“ war.

John füllte sich seinen Magen mit den Apfelpfirsichen oder wie auch immer diese Dinger heißen mochten.  
Es war schon seltsam.  
Er war hier, an diesem Ort, wusste nichts, erinnerte sich auch an nichts.   
Aber es machte ihm erstaunlicherweise keinerlei Angst oder Kummer.  
Es war nun einmal schön hier und er fühlte sich wohl in dieser Gegend, die so ungewohnt farbig und bunt und klar erschien.  
Nachdem er sich gesättigt hatte, wusch er sich die Hände in dem nahegelegenen Bach und ging langsam und ein wenig unsicher auf die Hütte zu. 

Das graue, zerkratzte Objekt störte hier einfach. Es sah unpassend aus und gehörte einfach nicht in diese Landschaft und diese Welt, die so bunt und doch so harmonisch wirkte mit allem, was John darin bisher gesehen, gehört und gefühlt hatte.  
Er fasste vorsichtig an die Tür, als er dahinter ein Geräusch hörte.   
Ein scharrendes Geräusch, aber auch etwas klägliches. Ein Fiepen, ein Jaulen? Ein Winseln!  
Ein Bild blitze ihm durch den Kopf. Eine Erinnerung an...  
funkelnde kluge Augen, eine kleine Schnauze, schwarzes, struppiges Fell, vier flinke Pfoten und ein kleines, sich immer in Bewegung befindliches Schwänzchen...  
„Toto!“

Toto, sein kleiner Hund, schien dort drin zu sein. Auch wenn John nicht klar war, aus welchem Grunde.  
Er versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie klemmte. Er stieß und drückte und stemmte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen.  
Schließlich gab die verbeulte Tür nach. Laut quietschend ging sie auf und knallte innen gegen die metallene Wand, dass es nur so schepperte.  
Ein kleiner schwarzer Wirbelwind kam aus der Hütte gefegt und sprang an John hoch, der sofort in die Hocke ging.  
„Toto,“ rief John freudig, halb schluchzend, halb lachend, während das kleine Tier ihm mit der rauen Zunge durch das Gesicht schleckte.  
„Toto, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen!“

Der Hund jaulte noch einmal freudig auf. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Hundepo, wedelte mit dem Schwanz, der dadurch auf den Boden klopfte, öffnete die kleine Schnauze und sagte zu Johns größtem Erstaunen:  
„Ja, John, du meine Güte, ich dachte schon, ich müsste ewig da drinnen sitzen!“


	4. Traum Teil 2

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis John, für den das Sprechen im Gegensatz zu seinem Hund ja eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches war, die Sprache wiederfand. Nun, genau genommen fand er erst einmal ein relativ unstrukturiertes Stammeln.  
„Toto... du...äh... kannst... spre... sprechen?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Immerhin sind wir hier in einem Zauberland, und für irgendwas muss dieser Umstand ja gut sein, nicht wahr?“  
„Aha,“ sagte John, „Zauberland.“ Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Aber ja,“ sagte Toto und kratzte sich mit der Hinterpfote hinter dem rechten Ohr.  
„Toto... mal abgesehen davon, dass ich immer noch nicht glauben kann dass du einfach so sprichst, mein Kleiner, aber … woher weißt du das denn?“

Toto verdrehte die Augen.  
„Oh John, ich hab dich lieb, wirklich, aber manchmal bist du ein ganz schöner Idiot. Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht!“  
John schmunzelte. Wie es aussah hatte sein kleiner Hund ein ganz schön loses Mundwerk.  
„John, schau dich doch um! So grün, sauber, bunt und klar wie hier alles ist, und dann die Vögel – hast du mal genau hin gehört? Die reden. Sie sind lange nicht so sprachgewandt wie ich, sondern zwitschern dummes Zeug und schwätzen sinnlos daher. Aber sie reden. Außerdem riecht es hier nach Magie, und wenn ich mich auf eines Verlassen kann, dann auf meine Nase.“  
Er schnupperte.  
„Meine Nase sagt mir übrigens, dass es da draußen jede Menge Früchte gibt. Ich habe Hunger. Wärest du so freundlich?“  
Und Toto sprang durch die noch immer offenstehende Tür und begann, fröhlich im Gras herumzutollen.  
John machte sich daran, eine weitere Frucht vom Baum zu pflücken. Sie ließen sich leicht in Stücke teilen und er legte ein paar Stücke auf ein Taschentuch auf den Boden vor ihm. Toto kam angesprungen und machte sich geräuschvoll darüber her.  
„Na ja,“ sagte er als er damit fertig war, „Früchte sind ja eigentlich nicht mein Fall, aber diese hier sind ganz in Ordnung. Und auf jeden Fall machen sie satt.“  
Er schleckte sich das kleine Schnäuzchen.

Dann spitzte er die Ohren.  
„Also John,“ sagte er, „Auf meine Nase ist Verlass, aber auf meine Ohren auch. Und wenn das, was ich da höre, nicht das Geklingel von Schellen ist und das Getrappel von Schritten, sowie das Rauschen von einem seidenen Rock ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Dann will ich nicht mehr Toto heißen.“  
Nun, es zeigte sich, dass keine Notwendigkeit zu einer Namensänderung bestand, denn schon wenige Augenblicke trat eine kleine Gesellschaft auf die Lichtung.   
Es war eine kleine alte Frau mit grauem, sorgfältig frisiertem Haar, einem seidenen Kleid und einem seltsamen spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf.  
Solche Hüte trugen die Männer, die bei ihr waren auch. An ihren Hüten jedoch befanden sich kleine, silbern schimmernde Schellen, die bei jeder Bewegung unablässig klingelten.  
Erstaunlicherweise waren die Männer relativ klein, kleiner sogar als John, der nicht durch übermäßige Körpergröße glänzte, was er aber durch sein ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein im allgemeinen wettmachte. Trotzdem empfand er die Tatsache, einfach mal der Größte der Anwesenden zu sein, als ausgesprochen angenehm.

Die Frau sprach mit angenehmer, warmer Stimme:  
„Guten Tag und willkommen im Zauberland, mein Kind.“  
Dann stockte sie, und während Toto leise zischte: „Hab ichs nicht gesagt!?“ nahm sie ihre Brille ab, drehte an den Gläsern herum und setzte sie wieder auf die Nase. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nahm sie erneut ab, begann, sie mit einem Zipfel ihres Rockes zu putzen und setzte sie sie wiederum auf den ihr zugedachten Platz.  
„Nun, also,“ sagte sie dann langsam und mit sichtlichem Erstaunen in der Stimme, „wer immer du auch bist, ein Kind bist du ganz offensichtlich nicht.“  
„Nein,“ sagte John freundlich, „ich bin Captain John Watson und ziemlich genau vierzig Jahre alt. Also kein Kind im eigentlichen Sinne. Nein.“  
Die Männer, die die Frau begleiteten, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.  
John fand das nun nicht besonders höflich. Daher wandte er sich der Dame zu und fragte:  
„Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“  
Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung ihrer Begleiter.  
„Diese hier sind Bewohner des Landesteiles, in dem wir hier sind. Und mein Name... nun, du kannst mich Frau Hudson nennen.“  
„Angenehm, Sie kennenzulernen, Frau Hudson,“ sagte John.  
„Angenehm? Das muss sich erst noch erweisen,“ knurrte Toto leise.

„Nun, wie auch immer, dann eben herzlich willkommen, John Watson,“ sagte Frau Hudson. „Wir, also diese Herren und ich, sind gekommen, um dir zu danken, dass du das Land von der bösen Hexe befreit hast und um dir für deinen weiteren Weg behilflich zu sein.“  
„Hexe...?“ John war schon wieder fassungslos.  
„Ja, natürlich. Frau Donovan, die böse Hexe. Sie hat die armen Leute hier ganz schön gepiesackt und gequält. Und nun ist sie tot, und das haben wir dir zu verdanken.“  
John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hexen. Hier gibt es Hexen. Du meine Güte.“  
Dann schaute er auf. „Aber... ich habe niemanden getötet. Also nicht, dass ich das im Notfall nicht könnte. Ich bin immerhin Captain, habe einige Kampferfahrung und auch Nahkampftraining. Aber erstens bin ich auch Arzt...“ Ja, daran erinnerte er sich ganz plötzlich.   
„... und bin daher eher daran interessiert, Leben zu erhalten, und nicht, Leben zu nehmen. Und zweitens habe ich seit ich hier, wo auch immer 'hier' ist, angekommen bin, niemanden getroffen, außer Toto und Ihnen, und ich habe ganz gewiss niemanden getötet.“

Noch bevor die Hexe etwas sagen konnte, begann Toto zu kläffen und sagte dann:   
„Ach John, wie es aussieht, hast du wieder einmal nur die Hälfte mitbekommen!“  
Er bellte auffordernd und lief dann um die verbeulte Blechhütte herum.  
Dort setzte er sich auf den kleinen Hintern und sah John erwartungsvoll an.  
Johns Blick schweifte über die Hütte, dann zum Erboden hinunter, und was er da sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren:  
Unter der Hütte schauten zwei in mit Silberner Farbe besprühten Springerstiefeln steckende Füße hervor.   
Offensichtlich war, wer auch immer das war, ach ja, die Hexe Frau Donovan, von dieser zerquetscht worden.

Johns Augen weiteten sich, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, er drehte sich um und begann, sich hier im smaragdgrünen Grase des Zauberlandes die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen.


	5. Traum Teil 3

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es ihm etwas besser ging. Er setzte sich ins Gras und atmete langsam und tief durch.  
„Wie ist das passiert? Was ist hier überhaupt los?“ fragte er dann mit zitternder Stimme.  
Toto saß neben ihm und schleckte ihm liebevoll die Hand.  
„Nun, der Sturm hat dein... seltsames Häuschen hierher getragen, John Watson,“ sagte Frau Hudson.  
John erinnerte sich, jedenfalls ein bisschen. Das Heulen des Sturmes, das Schaukeln, das durchgerüttelt werden von heftigen Windstößen... ja, er entsann sich.   
Das also war passiert? Ein Sturm hatte ihn in dieser...Hütte hier hergebracht und so abgesetzt, dass weder er noch Toto dabei verletzt wurden? Nur... diese Frau Donovan.

Die freundliche Frau fuhr fort.   
„Und dann hat er dein Häuschen hier niedergesetzt, und es ist genau auf Frau Donovan gefallen. Und hat sie getötet. Sie war eine wirklich böse Hexe. Sie hat die Menschen sehr gequält. Ich selber habe das in meinem Zauberbuch gesehen, ich bin nämlich auch eine Hexe, allerdings eine von den Guten. Jedenfalls hast du die Menschen in diesem Landstrich hier von der Sklaverei befreit, und sie sind dir sehr dankbar. Sie werden Feste feiern dir zu Ehren. Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung.“

John rappelte sich auf.   
„Das mag ja gut und schön sein,“ sagte er. „Aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach dort lassen?“  
„Darum kümmern sich die Leute,“ sagte Frau Hudson. „Du, mein Lieber, musst dich jetzt allerdings auf den Weg machen.“  
John hatte nichts dagegen, diese Lichtung zu verlassen, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber auf den Weg machen? Wohin denn? Er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo er hier überhaupt war!  
„Du möchtet doch sicher nach Hause zurück, nicht wahr?“ fragte die Hexe, doch sie fragte, wie man eben fragt, wenn man eigentlich nicht fragt, sondern meint, die Antwort zu wissen und sie einfach nur noch mal bestätigt haben möchte.

Doch anstelle eines freudigen „Ja!“ bekam sie zu ihrer großen Verblüffung von John ein zögerliches „Nun, eigentlich...“  
Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Na ja,“ fuhr John fort, „ich weiß ja überhaupt nicht, wo 'zurück' überhaupt ist. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, ich weiß nicht wo ich herkomme und was ich dort gemacht habe. Und hier gefällt es mir ausgesprochen gut, na ja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass hier Häuser auf Hexen fallen. Aber andererseits scheint das ja auch nicht gerade jeden Tag zu passieren. Und wenn ich mich hier umschaue, alles ist so bunt und schön, und die vielen Früchte und die Blumen und Toto kann sprechen... also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll – nein, ich möchte nicht zurück. Ich möchte gerne bleiben. Vielleicht kann ich mir bei eurem nächsten Dorf ein kleines Häuschen bauen und einen Garten bestellen und vielleicht lerne ich ja auch ein nettes Mädchen kennen... was ist?!“  
Die freundliche Hexe hatte sich doch nun tatsächlich verschluckt und hustete stark.  
Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, warf sie probeweise einmal das Wort „Kansas?“ in den Raum.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was soll mit Kansas sein? Ich war da noch nie.“  
Frau Hudson seufzte.

Dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme:  
„Mein lieber, das wird leider nicht möglich sein. Wo auch immer du herkommst, hier kannst du nicht auf Dauer bleiben. Du musst zurück, was auch immer das bedeutet.“  
„Aber was soll ich denn dann tun? Ich weiß doch nicht wie, und wohin?“  
Frau Hudson griff in die Falten ihres Gewandes und holte ein winziges Buch hervor. Sie blies darauf und siehe da, es verwandelte sich in einen dicken Folianten.  
„Wollen wir mal sehen... aha da steht es. 'Der tapfere John muss sich auf den Weg in die Smaragdenstadt Londonia machen. Dort wohnt in seinem Schloss in der Straße der 221 Bäcker der große Zauberer Sherlock. Zu ihm muss John gehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten und es ist zu erwarten, das Sherlock ihm helfen wird, den Weg nach Hause zu beschreiten.' Na also. Nun weißt du, was du tun musst.“  
„Es ist zu erwarten... na das klingt ja reichlich wage,“ knurrte Toto. Ihm war die ganze Angelegenheit nicht geheuer, aber gut, wenn John sich auf den Weg dorthin machen würde, würde er natürlich mit ihm ziehen. Toto fürchtete sich nicht, sich in ein Abenteuer zu stürzen. Das wäre ja gelacht!

„Also gut,“ seufzte John. „Ich sehe zwar die Notwendigkeit nicht, aber wer bin ich schon, mich dem Wissen einer Hexe überlegen zu fühlen. Also werde ich in diese Smaragdenstadt ziehen. Und diesen Zauberer aufsuchen. Ist der nett?“  
„Nett ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort...“  
Frau Hudson schien mit sich zu kämpfen, wie sie ihn beschreiben sollte.  
„Er ist ein wirklich großer Mann. Und ich finde, er ist auch ein guter Mann. Aber ja, er ist sehr speziell. Zornig wird er, wenn man ihn wegen Nichtigkeiten stört. Alles, was man an ihn heranträgt, muss mindestens eine Acht sein.“  
„Eine Acht? Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen?“ fragte John, der immer verwirrter wurde.  
„Er hat eine Skala von eins bis zehn. Und er beachtet nichts, was nicht mindestens eine Acht hat.“  
Sie sah Johns zweifelnden Blick.  
„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Lieber. Dein Fall ist ganz bestimmt eine Acht. Vielleicht sogar eine Neun.“  
„Na dann...“ John wusste nicht recht, was er von alle dem halten sollte.

Er war kein Mann, der notwendiges unnötig in die Länge zog.  
Also klatschte er in die Hände und sagte:  
„Gut, dann ruhe ich mich jetzt noch ein Stündchen aus und dann mache ich mich mit Toto auf den Weg! Toto, du begleitest mich doch?“  
„Selbstredend,“ kläffte der Hund.

Nachdem John sich ausgeruht hatte - er war tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen – brachten ihm die Männer aus Frau Hudson Begleitung einen Korb mit Brot und Käse sowie einer Feldflasche, die er mit Wasser aus dem klaren Bächlein füllte. Er pflückte noch ein paar von den Früchten, verschloss die Tür der Hütte (er wusste selber nicht, warum er das tat, aber sein Sinn für Ordnung wollte es so) und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Die Männer und die Hexe begleiteten ihn ein Stück, bis sie zu dem Beginn eines Weges kamen, der mit gelben Backsteinen gepflastert war.  
„Von hier an müsst ihr allein weiter,“ sagte Frau Hudson. „Folgt immer nur diesem Weg. Er wird euch zuverlässig zur Stadt Londonia geleiten.“   
Toto schnupperte.  
Das ganze war ihm nach wie vor nicht geheuer.   
Aber er würde seinen John selbstverständlich nicht im Stich lassen.

John bedankte sich noch mal bei der Hexe und den Männern. Dann begann er ein Liedchen zu pfeifen („Good bye, Yellow Brick Road“), und nahm den Weg unter seine Füße. Toto sprang fröhlich um ihn herum, und wenn man es recht bedachte, hätte seine Lage durchaus schlechter sein können.

Frau Hudson dagegen schaute ihm sorgenvoll hinterher.


	6. Inszenierung Teil 1

Frau Hudson schaute den beiden Wanderern nach, bis sie um die nächste Biegung herum hinter ein paar Bäumen verschwunden waren.  
Kaum waren die beiden außer Sicht, nahmen sie alle die spitzen Hüte ab. Frau Hudson richtete sich die Haare, und einer der Männer sagte:  
„Meine Güte, diese Hüte gehen mir bei alle dem immer ganz besonders auf die Nerven.“   
Die anderen nickten bestätigend.   
“Ja, diese dummen Schellen und dieses ständige Geklingel... wer hat sich diesen Unsinn bloß einfallen lassen?“  
Frau Hudson schmunzelte. Es war doch jedes mal das gleiche, sie meckerten und beschwerten sich, aber wenn es soweit war, waren sie alle bereit und auf ihrem Posten.  
„Schon gut,“ sagte sie, „Ihr könnt jetzt wieder an eure Arbeit gehen. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“ Die Männer nickten, verabschiedeten sich und gingen ihrer Wege.

Frau Hudson machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu der Lichtung. Sie würde sich erst einmal um Frau Donovan kümmern. Das seltsame Häuschen, mit dem John Watson in ihr Land geflogen gekommen war, schien sehr schwer zu sein, schwerer als das, was sonst üblicherweise hier auf dem Luftwege eintraf, und es war zu erwarten, dass Frau Donovan diesmal ein paar Kratzer abbekommen haben würde. Nun, das war nichts, was eine Hexe mit ihrer Erfahrung nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte, aber sie würde sicher für ihre Hilfe dankbar sein.

Zuvor jedoch nahm sie das winzige Büchlein erneut aus einer Falte ihres Kleides und blies darauf. Und im Handumdrehen verwandelte es sich wieder, allerdings nicht in ein dickes Buch, so wie vorhin, sondern in ein handliches Smartphone. Du meine Güte, Hexen müssen schließlich mit der Zeit gehen. Und auch wenn die gewöhnlichen Bewohner dieses Landes keinerlei Verbindung zur Außenwelt hatten, so galt das für Hexen und Zauberer nicht, die hatten so ihre Methoden.

Frau Hudson nahm also ihr Smartphone und wählte die Nummer, die sich unter „1“ in ihrem Schnellwahlverzeichnis befand.  
Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine tiefe Baritonstimme mit den Worten:  
„Hier ist Sherlock, der große und mächtige Zauberer. Wer stört mich da beim Denken?!“  
Frau Hudson kicherte. Das war so typisch für Sherlock.  
„Ich bin es, Frau Hudson.“  
„Frau Hudson!“ Sherlocks Stimme klang sofort viel weicher. „Ich freue mich, von dir zu Hören!“  
Die Hexe räusperte sich.  
„Sherlock, ich habe einen wichtigen Grund für meinen Anruf. Es ist wieder jemand gekommen.“  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen.  
Dann stöhnte Sherlock:  
„Oh Mann, nicht schon wieder. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr mir diese unschuldigen kleinen Mädchen mit ihren Schleifen im Haar und ihrer weinerlichen Art mittlerweile auf die Nerven gehen.“  
„Sherlock,“ sagte Frau Hudson eindringlich, „diesmal ist es kein kleines Mädchen.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Diesmal ist es kein kleines Mädchen. Es ist ein Mann, ein Soldat von vierzig Jahren.“

„Das... das ist neu,“ antwortete Sherlock und man hörte aus seinen Worten eine Mischung von Verblüffung und Begeisterung.   
„Ja,“ sagte Frau Hudson, „und ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat.“  
„Du machst dir Sorgen, oder?“  
„Ja, Sherlock. Das ganze ist ungewöhnlich, und ich weiß nicht recht, was ich davon halten soll.“  
„Ist er jetzt auf dem Weg hierher?“  
„Ja, das ist er, und er hat auch den üblichen Toto dabei. Aber es gibt ein weiteres Problem.“  
Sherlock schluckte. Zwar war er angetan davon, dass es diesmal offensichtlich ganz anders verlaufen würde als all die übrigen Male, angefangen bei Dorothy, mit der das alles damals begonnen hatte. Aber wenn Frau Hudson so besorgt war, war das kein gutes Zeichen.

„Um genau zu sein,“ fuhr die Hexe jetzt fort, „sind es sogar zwei Probleme. Das erste ist – er möchte nicht zurück.“  
„Was?!“  
Das war in der Tat problematisch, denn die ganze Sache hier beruhte doch darauf, dass derjenige, der gekommen war, unfreiwillig hierher geraten war und nun Abenteurer auf sich nahm, um zurückkehren zu können. Nach Hause.   
„Hinzu kommt,“ sagte Frau Hudson, „ dass er keine Ahnung hat, wo 'zurück' ist!“  
„Also... nicht Kansas?“ fragte Sherlock zögerlich.  
„Definitiv nicht Kansas.“

Es herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, bis Sherlock seufzte und fragte:  
„Nun, ich denke, wir müssen uns der Sache stellen, wie sie eben kommt. Was aber tun wir jetzt?“  
„Wir tun, was wir immer tun. Und warten ab, wie sich alles entwickelt.“  
„Das heißt,“ fragte der Zauberer, „das übliche Personal? An den üblichen Stellen?“  
„Ja, Sherlock.“  
„Und wenn... die ganze Geschichte diesmal anders verläuft? Und nicht nach dem üblichen Muster?“  
„Dann müssen wir eben reagieren. Aber bis es soweit ist tun wir einfach unsere Pflicht und bereiten den Ablauf vor, als wäre nichts anders als sonst. In Ordnung?“  
Sherlock seufzte.  
„Ja,“ sagte er dann, „Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“  
„Gut,“ sagte Frau Hudson und wollte schon auflegen, als der Zauberer sich leise räusperte.  
„Was meinst du,“ sagte er langsam, „wenn das alles so anders ist diesmal, vielleicht ist er ja derjenige, der SIE besiegen kann? Ich meine, endgültig besiegen kann? All die kleinen Mädchen waren ja viel zu dumm dafür...“  
„Du meinst DIE HEXE?“  
„Ja,“ flüsterte Sherlock.

DIE HEXE. Frau Irene Adler. Die einzige Hexe, die ihn je ihm Kampfe geschlagen hatte. Und sie war, im Gegensatz zu der etwas einfältigen, manchmal unhöflichen aber letztendlich doch auf der Seite der Guten stehenden Frau Donovan eine wirklich böse Hexe.  
„Ich weiß es nicht,“ sagte Frau Hudson. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.“  
Und sie beendete das Gespräch und beeilte sich, Frau Donovan behilflich zu sein.  
Als sie bei ihrer Freundin ankam, hatte die sich schon unter der Baracke hervorgearbeitet.   
Sie hatte ja eigentlich nichts dagegen, immer die Böse spielen zu müssen, auch wenn es etwas nervig war, ständig unter irgendwelchen fliegenden Wohnwagen begraben zu werden. Na gut, ständig war sicher übertrieben. Diesmal hatte sie allerdings ganz schön heftige Kopfschmerzen davongetragen.

Frau Hudson lud ihre Freundin ein, gemeinsam in ihrem Hause eins schönes Glas Glühwein trinken zu gehen. Frau Donovan stimmte zu, und wollte gerade darüber stöhnen, dass sie sich nun auf Strümpfen auf den Weg machen müsse, als ihr auffiel, dass das gar nicht stimmte.  
Auch Frau Hudson hatte es jetzt bemerkt.  
„Du meine Güte, wir haben gar nicht darauf geachtet, dass John die silbernen Schuhe anzieht!“  
Die beiden sahen sich verblüfft an.  
Wieder etwas, was ganz anders verlief als ursprünglich vorgesehen.   
Jetzt begann auch Frau Donovan sich Sorgen zu machen.

Es wurde mehr als ein Glas Wein, und am nächsten Morgen waren beide Hexen froh, das Frau Hudson einen wirksamen Zauber gegen Kopfschmerzen besaß.


	7. Traum Teil 4

John dagegen war frisch vorangeschritten. Er hatte ein Lied auf den Lippen, genoss den Sonnenschein und die herrliche Gegend und war einfach guter Dinge.   
Der kleine Toto sprang um ihn herum, lief vor und zurück, verfolgte fröhlich bellend Schmetterlinge im Grase. Er genoss sein Leben als niedlicher kleiner Hund, dazu geschaffen, solche Dinge zu tun, die seinen Menschen zum schmunzeln brachen.  
Ringsumher waren wohlbestellte Felder und Obstbaumhaine und hin und wieder kamen sie durch eines der kleinen Dörfer mit wirklich niedlichen kleinen Häuschen.  
John seufzte sehnsüchtig.  
Ein solches Häuschen würde ihm völlig genügen. Ein kleines Feld dabei, ein kleiner Garten. Und eine hübsche Frau, die ihn liebevoll anlächelte. Oder auch, er räusperte sich bei dem Gedanken, ein hübscher Mann... er wurde rot, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass er solcherlei Gedanken vor sich selber zugab. Aber es schien, als würde die klare Luft des Zauberlandes auch in seinem Kopfe ein paar Dinge gerade rücken.

Es war später Nachmittag, und John merkte, dass sein Magen knurrte. Also setzte er sich ins Gras am Rande eines Maisfelds, rief Toto zu sich und begann, für sie beide eine Mahlzeit aus Käse und Brot zu bereiten. Toto nahm jeden Happen, den er bekam und wedelte zufrieden mit dem Schwänzchen.  
Das Maisfeld war von einem Zaun umgeben. Einige Meter weiter steckte auf einer Stange eine Vogelscheuche. Sie hatte ein nett bemaltes Gesicht und trug einen ebensolchen Spitzhut, wie John sie zuvor bei den kleinen Männern gesehen hatte, nur dass hier die Schellen bereits entfernt worden waren.

John verschluckte sich fast an einem Stück Brot, als ihm die Scheuche plötzlich zublinzelte.  
„Holy Shit!“ rief er.  
Und in diesem Augenblick schien für einen winzigen Moment alles im Zauberlande den Atem anzuhalten, denn man hatte hier seit Urzeiten niemanden fluchen hören.  
Aber John war nun mal kein süßes Mädchen im blauweiß karierten Kattunkleid, sondern ein gestandener Mann, noch dazu Soldat.   
Als das Zauberland sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte und alles wieder der gewohnten Ordnung folgte, hatte auch John den ersten Schrecken überwunden und sah noch mal genauer hin. Die Scheuche schien die ganze Angelegenheit gelassen zu betrachten, denn sie blinzelte erneut und sagte mit viel Anstrengung:  
„Gu...guten Tag, mein liebes Mädchen!“

Toto, der die Scheuche sehr misstrauisch beäugt hatte, begann zu bellen.  
John dagegen begann zu lachen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht,“ jappste er, „warum mich hier schon wieder jemand zuerst mal als Mädchen begrüßt! Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ich nicht gerade aussehe, wie des Pfarrers reizende Tochter!“  
Der Strohmann sah ihn unsicher an und fragte:“Nicht?“  
„Nein,“ sagte John, „wahrhaftig nicht!“   
Und er lachte erneut, bis ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen.

„Also bist du kein Mädchen?“ hakte die Scheuche noch einmal nach.  
„Nein,“ sagte John, der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte.  
„Was bist du dann?“  
„Ich bin ein Mann,“ sagte John. „Und ich heiße John.“  
„Mhh,“ sagte die Scheuche. „Also hast du einen Namen. Ich habe keinen Namen. Mein Herr hat mich aus Stroh gemacht. Heute Morgen. Er hat mir einen alten Anzug von sich angezogen und mich mit Stroh ausgestopft. Aber er hat mir keinen Namen gegeben.“  
'Mit Stroh ausgestopft', dachte John. 'Das erklärt eine ganze Menge.'

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Strohmann zu.  
„Möchtest du denn gern einen Namen haben? Ich könnte dir einen geben.“  
„Ja hast du denn einen übrig?“  
Jetzt war John sprachlos.  
Statt dessen kläffte Toto:  
„Ja Himmelherrgott noch mal, du bist aber wirklich dumm. Wie kann man das nur aushalten mit so einem komischen kleinen Gehirn? Ist das nicht furchtbar langweilig?“

Die Scheuche sah traurig aus.  
„Ich habe kein Gehirn. Das hat mir eine Krähe gesagt, die mich heute morgen besucht hat. Sie kam mit einer Schar ihrer Freunde und rief, als sie mich sah: 'Warum hängt hier eigentlich Stroh rum?' Und dann haben sie sich fürchterlich über mich kaputt gelacht. Und dann sagte sie mir, ich sei dumm, weil ich kein Gehirn habe. Ich sei so dumm, dass ich den IQ des ganzen Dorfes senken würde.“  
Sie sah John an.  
„Du sag mal, weißt du, was ein IQ ist?“

John, der zwischen Lachen und Mitleid schwankte, sagte etwas wage: „Nun, das hat mit einem Gehirn zu tun... Aber hör mal, was für einen Namen hättest du denn gern?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin doch so dumm. Ich kenne keine Namen.“  
„Gut,“ sagte John schmunzelnd, „ich habe ein paar überzählige Namen dabei. Ich erzähle sie dir und und wenn dir einer davon gefällt, sagt du es mir und ich werde ihn dir schenken.“  
„Das würdest du tun?“ Die Scheuche war begeistert.  
Toto jaulte verzweifelt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„James?“ begann John. „Tobias? Victor? Philipp? Benny?“  
„Philipp!“ rief der Strohkopf. „Oh ja bitte, darf ich Philipp heißen?“  
John lächelte und sagte: „Natürlich. Ich taufe dich also auf den Namen Philipp.“  
„Danke.“  
Philipp strahlte. Aber dann wurde sein mit Wasserfarben gemaltes Gesicht wieder traurig.  
„Es ist schön, dass ich jetzt einen Namen habe. Aber dumm bin ich immer noch.“

John war ein freundlicher Mensch. Und wenn er jemandem helfen konnte dann tat er das im allgemeinen auch.  
Also sagte er:  
„Weißt du, wir sind auf dem Wege in die Smaragdenstadt Londonia. Dort soll der große und mächtige Zauberer Sherlock wohnen. Und der soll mir helfen, zurück zu kehren. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß, wo 'zurück' ist. Jedenfalls, wenn der so groß und mächtig ist, kann er dir vielleicht auch ein Gehirn geben. Also magst du vielleicht mit uns kommen?“  
„Ja,“ sagte Philipp begeistert. „Denn schlechter als hier kann es mir doch nirgendwo gehen, aufgespießt auf einer Stange, in einem Maisfeld, von Krähen verspottet. Natürlich komme ich mit.“

Also machte John sich daran, Philipp von seiner Stange herunterzuholen, und nach den ersten tapsigen Schritten ging das mit dem Laufen recht gut.   
Und nachdem John sein Picknick wieder im Korbe verstaut hatte, zogen sie also zu dritt weiter.

 

_________

DieLadi würde sich natürlich wieder über Feedback freuen!

Danke


	8. Traum Teil 5

Also wanderten sie nun zu Dritt weiter. Philipp stellte sich zu Anfang ein wenig ungeschickt an und stolperte über seine eigenen Beine. Aber nachdem er sich etwas daran gewöhnt hatte, klappte das mit dem Laufen einigermaßen. Wenn der Weg allerdings Schlaglöcher aufwies oder Äste darauf herumlagen, fiel er regelmäßig auf die Nase. Er war zu dumm, na gut, sagen wir lieber zu unerfahren, den Hindernissen auszuweichen. Aber da er aus Stroh war, tat das nicht weh. Er stand auf, lachte über sich selber und ging frohgemut weiter.

Es wurde Abend. John und Toto hatten noch einmal ihren Hunger gestillt und so langsam bemerkte John, dass er müde wurde. Er war Soldat und hatte schon ganz andere, viel schwierigere Märsche durch unwegsameres Gelände hinter sich gebracht. Dennoch war er erschöpft. Vielleicht lag das an der ungewohnten Tatsache, sich in einem Zauberland zu befinden, wo einem auf Schritt und Tritt neues begegnete...  
Nun, wie auch immer, er sah sich nach einem einigermaßen bequemen Schlafplatz um für sich und Toto, der inzwischen auch nicht mehr herumtollte, sondern ziemlich ausgepowert neben ihm her trottete.

Plötzlich hob der Kleine schnuppernd die Nase.  
Er kläfft kurz, und im davonstürzen rief er den anderen zu: „Folgt mir!“  
John lief ihm hinterher, während Philipp mit tapsigen Schritten etwas langsamer nachfolgte.  
Nach wenigen Schritten schon stand John gemeinsam mit dem nun wieder fröhlich herum springenden Toto vor einer kleinen Hütte  
„Vielleicht ist ja jemand hier,“ dachte John. Er klopfte aber es öffnete niemand.  
„Guck doch mal, ob auf ist,“ bellte Toto.   
John zögerte, denn es war seine Art nicht, in fremder Leute Häuser einzutreten ohne vorher die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen zu haben. Aber er war nun wirklich k.o. und er fand, seine Situation war außergewöhnlich genug.  
Also drückte er auf die Klinke der Eingangstür und tatsächlich, sie ließ sich öffnen.

John betrat die Hütte und sah sich um. Sie war einfach eingerichtet, aber äußerst praktische, platzsparend und trotz ihrer Einfachheit edel, denn alle Gegenstände waren aus hochwertigen Materialien und von hervorragender Verarbeitung.  
Mehrere kleine Kännchen standen auf einem Regal neben der Tür, die öffenbar mit Öl gefüllt waren.

Die Lagerstatt im hinteren Teil der Hütte lud zum Ausruhen ein.   
„Oh Mann,“ sagte John, „ich werde mich jetzt dort schlafen legen. Komme was da wolle. Und wenn der Besitzer der Hütte auftaucht, werde ich ihm zum Dank Holz und Wasser rein schleppen oder so. Egal. Ich bin jetzt einfach nur müde. Toto, mein Hündchen, passt du bitte auf?“  
„Mach ich, John,“ sagte Toto und gähnte niedlich. Dann drehte er sich ein paar mal um sich selbst, wie Hunde das eben machen, bevor sie eine bequeme Position gefunden haben, legte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten, schloss die Augen und begann zu schnarchen.  
„Na großartig,“ seufzte John und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich werde aufpassen,“ sagte Philipp. „Ich bin aus Stroh und nicht wie ihr Menschen oder Tiere aus Fleisch und Blut. Daher muss ich auch nicht schlafen. Und wenn ich nicht schlafe, bleibe ich wach, folglich kann ich aufpassen.“

Na das kann ja was werden, dachte John. Ein schlafender „Wachhund“ und eine philosophische Vogelscheuche. Da hab ich mich ja sicherer gefühlt selbst in ...ähm....  
Und wieder fehlte ihm das wo. Fast wäre da eine Erinnerung gekommen, die hatte aber wohl doch im letzten Moment beschlossen es bleiben zu lassen. Verflixt.  
Ungeachtet all dessen zog er seine Schuhe und seine Hose aus und kuschelte sich in die Wolldecke, die das Bett bedeckte. Und noch während er Totos Schnarchern lauschte, war er eingeschlafen.

Der Strohkopf Philipp hatte nicht viel auszustehen in dieser Nacht. Er verjagte ein paar Eichhörnchen, die er in seiner Unwissenheit für gefährliche Raubtiere hielt, die jedoch bei dem „Ksch-Ksch“-Geräusch, das er machte, um sie fortzujagen, sofort davon rannten. Das brachte beinahe den Gedanken in seinen Kopf, er sei ein furchteinflößender Recke. Der Gedanke jedoch fragte sich, als er Philipps Kopf betrat: „Warum liegt hier eigentlich nur Stroh rum?“ und machte sich kopfschüttelnd davon. Und so blieb Philipp bei der Überzeugung, noch dumm und unwissend zu sein, was ja der Wahrheit auch ziemlich nah kam.

John schlief schlecht.  
Er wälzte sich herum und träumte von seltsamen Dingen.  
Von staubgrauen Zelten in einer staubgrauen Gegend.  
Von einem Sturm, der ihn durchschüttelte.  
Von einem brennenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter.  
Von einer Stadt, groß, bunt, voller Lichter und Menschen.  
Und von zwei Männern, die an einen Tisch saßen und diskutierten. Sie sahen sich an mit Liebe im Blick, aber mit sorgenvoll gefurchten Stirnen. Ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht erkennen, aber er spürte dass etwas ihnen Kummer machte...

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er wie gerädert. Sein Nachtschlaf war unruhig gewesen und er fühlte sich, als hätte er kein Auge zu getan.  
Aber Toto saß vor dem Bett, winselte leise und sagte, als er sah, dass John die Augen offen hatte:  
„Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich dich wecken muss, John, Aber ich habe Hunger, kannst du mir bitte zu fressen geben?“  
John lächelte. Seine Hand fuhr in Totos Fell und streichelte ihn. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett, nahm den Käseleib und das Brot aus dem Korb, es war das Letzte, und teilte es zwischen sich und Toto auf.  
Philipp frühstückte nicht, denn so, wie er nicht schlafen musste, musste er auch nicht essen.  
'Vielleicht wird auch das anders, wenn ich endlich ein Gehirn habe,' dachte er und war selber erstaunt, dass er einen so weit führenden Gedanken überhaupt fassen konnte.

Als John sich im nahe der Hütte vorbeifließenden Bach gewaschen hatte (diese Art Bäche schienen das Wasserverteilungssystem in diesem Zauberland zu sein, denn egal wo man lang lief, es war immer einer zur Hand), machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.   
Die frische Morgenluft sorgte dafür, dass John recht schnell munter wurde. Er lauschte dem Gezwitscher der Vogel – ja, Toto hatte tatsächlich recht, die sprachen wirklich, wenn auch oftmals seltsam wirres Zeug und vor allem nur relativ kurze Botschaften. Aber sie sprachen.

Dieses Land ist schon eigenartig, dachte John. Verwirrend. Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich hier hin gekommen bin.  
Aber wenigstens scheint es hier im großen und ganzen friedlich zu sein, nun ja, wenn man mal die bösen Hexen wegdenkt. Vogelgezwitscher, Bienengesumm, plätscherndes Wasser, ein Stöhnen...  
ach, so schön.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.  
Moment mal, ein Stöhnen?   
Er lauschte.  
Ja, da war es wieder. Er sah Toto an, der sah ihn an, knurrte und lief lauf kläffend in den Wald hinein.

John folgte ihm.


	9. Traum Teil 6

Sie arbeiteten sich so gut sie konnten durch das Unterholz und traten nach wenigen Augenblicken auf eine Lichtung.  
Dort stand zwischen den Kiefern und Fichten inmitten der von Insektengesumm, Morgensonne und harzigem Duft durchtränkten Waldluft eine schlanke hochgewachsene Gestalt. Sie hatte die Arme hoch erhoben und hielt eine Axt in den Händen.  
Allerdings bewegte sie sich nicht. Nur die Augen in ihrem Kopf zeigten, dass es sich hier um ein lebendiges Wesen handelte, denn sie funkelten ausdrucksstark.  
Toto knurrte und sein Fell sträubte sich.

Philipp, der nun ebenfalls auf der Lichtung angekommen war, ergriff als erster das Wort.  
„Wer bist du?“ fragte er. „Bist du eine Wald-Scheuche?“  
Die Gestalt schien antworten zu wollen, doch es kam nur ein „Hmmmpfff...“ heraus und etwas, was wie ein metallisches Knirschen klang.  
John betrachtete die Gestalt genauer. Sie schien von Rost überzogen, nur einzelne Stellen funkelten in der Morgensonne und sie schien vollständig aus Metall zu bestehen.   
„Herrje,“ sagte John, „wie es aussieht scheint der arme Kerl komplett eingerostet zu sein.“  
Er dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
„In der Hütte, wo wir übernachtet haben, standen doch diese Ölkännchen...“  
„Hhhmmpf hmmpf...“  
„Wartet hier. Ich renne schnell zurück und hole Öl, und dann schauen wir mal, ob wir diesem seltsamen Burschen hier nicht irgendwie helfen können.“

John machte sich auf den Weg. Er war es gewohnt, durch unwegsames Gelände schnell voranzukommen. Dennoch dauerte es beinahe eine Stunde, bis er zurück war, denn sie hatten an diesem Morgen schon eine kleine Strecke zurückgelegt gehabt.  
Er hatte sich in der Hütte umgesehen und außer dem Öl auch noch Metallpolitur, Schmirgelpapier und ein paar Putzlappen gefunden.  
„Damit kriegen wir dich wieder hübsch, mein Freund,“ hatte er gedacht und alles in einen kleinen Korb gelegt, der ebenfalls in der Hütte herumstand.

Philipp hatte sich in die Sonne gesetzt und den seltsamen neuen Bekannten die ganze Zeit schüchtern und vorsichtig angeschaut. Toto hatte Wache gehalten und hin und wieder geknurrt; er traute dem Frieden nicht.  
Sie beide waren froh, als John erneut aus dem Dickicht heraus trat.

Der machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Zuerst ölte er die Kiefergelenke des metallenen Mannes.  
„Ohhh ahhh das tut gut...“ sagte der Mann, dessen Stimme man anmerkte, dass sie lange nicht benutzt worden war.   
„Ich danke dir, wer immer du auch bist.“  
„Lass mich die Arbeit fertig machen, dann können wir uns vorstellen,“ sagte John und ölte nach und nach alle vorhandenen Gelenke.  
Schließlich war es soweit, und ihr neuer Bekannter war wieder komplett beweglich.  
Er tat ein paar Schritte, probierte die verschiedenen Gelenke aus, und alle Bewegungen klappten reibungslos.  
„Danke... Danke...“ stammelte er und setzte sich erleichtert auf einen umgefallenen Baum.  
„Hör zu,“ sagte John, „ich habe noch ein paar andere Dinge mitgebracht. Wenn du möchtest, mache ich mich daran, dich zu polieren und den Rost zu entfernen. Dreckig und ölig bin ich jetzt sowieso, da wäre es einfach sinnvoller mit der Arbeit fortzufahren. Einverstanden?“  
Der Metallmann nickte begeistert und John machte sich wieder ans Werk.   
Es war schon gegen Mittag, als er endlich fertig war. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, räumte alles zusammen und ging zum nahegelegenen Bach (echt praktisch, die Dinger...) um sich gründlich zu waschen.  
Als er sauber und erfrischt wieder auf die Lichtung trat, war Philipp gerade dabei dem anderen auseinanderzusetzen, dass sein größtes Problem der Mangel eines Gehirns sei und sein größter Wunsch, eines zu bekommen.

Der Metallmann wandte sich nun an John.  
Er glänzte und funkelte im Licht der Mittagssonne. Seine hohe schlanke Gestalt hielt sich sehr aufrecht. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und würdevoll und um den Hals trug er sogar eine metallene Krawatte. Er war ein wahrhaft beeindruckendes Bild.  
„Jetzt endlich kann ich mich meinem Wohltäter angemessen vorstellen,“ sagte er.  
Er verbeugte sich höflich und fuhr fort:  
„Mein Namen ist Mycroft. Genau genommen nennt man mich 'Den Eisernen Mycroft'...“  
Er klopfte sich selbst auf die Brust,  
„.... und ich denke man kann unschwer erkennen, woher dieser Beiname kommt, nicht wahr?“   
John verbeugte sich nun seinerseits.  
„Ich bin John Watson,“ sagte er, „Und das hier sind meine Freunde Philipp und Toto.“  
Philipp versuchte sich auch an einer Verbeugung, fiel jedoch dabei auf die Nase, stand wieder auf und lachte vergnügt.  
Toto bellte, doch nun war es ein freundliches Bellen, der eiserne Mann schien ihm doch ganz in Ordnung zu sein.

„Ahhhh,“ stieß Mycroft nochmals ein wohliges Seufzen aus.  
„Ich danke dir, ich danke dir wirklich, John Watson. Du hast mich gerettet. Ich stand schon seit einem ganzen Jahr hier im Walde herum... Und glaub mir, es war sooo langweilig,. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich vor Langeweile zu Staub zerfallen, wenn ich nicht meinen Gedächtnispalast hätte...“  
„Den was...?“  
„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft, „setzt Euch zu mir und ich werde euch alles erzählen.“  
Sie setzten sich, John, Philipp und Toto auf den von trockenen Nadeln gepolsterten Waldboden, Mycroft auf dem umgefallenen Baumstamm. Und dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Ich war ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, habe Forstwirtschaft studiert und mit schon sehr jungen Jahren einen der besten Abschlüsse gemacht, die es je gegeben hat. Ich hatte danach ein untergeordnetes Amt im Forstministerium des Landes inne, mit der Aussicht auf eine schnelle Karriere. Aber dann...“  
Er seufzte.  
„Dann gab es da diese Vorgesetzten,der neidisch war. Auf mein hochintelligentes Gehirn.“  
Philipp seufzte sehnsüchtig. Ja, er konnte das nachvollziehen. Wobei ihm ein einfaches, leidlich brauchbares Gehirn schon gereicht hätte.  
„Also wandte sich dieser Mann an den bösen Zauberer Moriarty. Er wollte mich loswerden, und er versprach Moriarty alles, was der wollte, wenn er mich nur beiseite schaffen würde. Moriarty war allerdings kein sehr geschickter Zauberer. Er verzauberte meine Axt, so dass sie mir die Gliedmaßen abhackte, einen nach dem anderen, und zum Schluss auch meinen Kopf abhackte und meinen Leib mitten entzwei. Zum Glück hatte ich eine Menge Kontakte durch mein Amt im Ministerium, unter anderem einen sehr kunstvollen Schmied. Der schmiedete alles, was kaputt gegangen war, und setzte es kunstvoll wieder zusammen. Mein Gehirn jedoch, das so ein wertvolles und hoch funktionales Organ war, schien unwiederbringlich verloren. Doch dann kam ein Uhrmacher daher, und höchst begabter Mann, der mit filigranster Feinmechanik mein Hirn reparierte, noch leistungsfähiger machte als vorher und wieder einsetze. Und so bin ich nun wie ich bin.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Nur... mein Herz konnte niemand ersetzen, und da ich als so herzloser Mann den Menschen nichts böses antun wollte, zog ich mich zurück in die Hütte im Wald zurück und bestritt meinen Lebensunterhalt als Holzfäller. Ich lebte ganz zufrieden, denn wann immer ich wollte, konnte ich mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast zurückziehen. Das ist eine Sammlung aller meiner jemals abgespeicherten Erinnerungen. An alles, was ich je gesehen, gehört, gelesen oder erlebt habe. Doch eines Tages überraschte mich ein Regenguss, als ich gerade einen Baum fällen wollte. Ich rostete ein, und so stand ich nun, bis ihr mich gefunden und gerettet habt. Und ich bin auch allen überaus dankbar dafür.“

John hatte gebannt zugehört.


	10. Traum Teil 7

Die Geschichte des eisernen Mycroft berührte ihn. Der Mann tat ihm leid, und doch bewunderte er, wie dieser sich scheinbar mit allem abgefunden hatte und das beste aus seiner jeweiligen Lage zu machen schien.  
John mochte es nicht, wenn Menschen nur herumjammerten. Es war nichts gegen ein bisschen jammern einzuwenden, wenn es einem schlecht ging. Allerdings, dachte John, sollte man es nicht dabei belassen und versuchen seine Probleme anzupacken. Na ja, er war eben ein praktisch denkender Mensch.

„Sag mal,“ sagte er daher zu Mycroft, „das mit dem fehlenden Herzen macht dir zu schaffen, oder?“  
„Ja,“ sagte der Metallmann schlicht.  
„Weißt du, wir drei hier sind auf dem Weg in die Smaragdenstadt Londonia, um dort den großen Zauberer Sherlock aufzusuchen. Wenn du nun in seinem Ministerium gearbeitet hast, dann kennt du ihn doch sicher,..?“  
„Ich habe für ihn gearbeitet, aber ich habe ihn selber nie getroffen. Er zeigt sich nicht. Er … lässt einem Nachrichten zukommen, Befehle... aber er zeigt sich nicht.“  
Schade, dachte John. Kann man nichts machen.

„Okay,“ fuhr er fort. „Also Philipp hier hat vor, ihn um ein Gehirn zu bitten. Und ich will ihn aufsuchen, damit er mich 'zurück' bringt, obwohl... nun ja. Jedenfalls denke ich, wenn er uns helfen kann, kann er vielleicht auch dir ein Herz geben?“  
Mycroft sah ihn einen Augenblick lang erstaunt an, dann begann er zu lächeln.  
„Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Und was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Hier ganz allein im Wald, mit nichts als meinem Gedächtnispalast... Ja, wenn ihr meine Begleitung akzeptiert, komme ich gerne mit euch.“  
„Abgemacht,“ sagte John und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er schlug ein, gab sich jedoch Mühe, Johns Hand nicht zu zerquetschen.  
Und so kam es, dass sie den Weg von hier an zu Viert fortsetzten.

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte. Und wieder ging John durch den Kopf, dass es doch hier so schön sei. Und er, verdammt noch mal, bleiben wollte.Und nicht 'zurück'. Dieses Wort erschien ihm inzwischen wie eine Art Drohung, die über ihm schwebte, und er beschloss, mit dem großen und mächtigen Sherlock darüber zu reden, ob es es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit geben würde, zu bleiben.  
Er schüttelte sich und verjagte diese Gedanken. Momentan konnte er ohnehin nichts tun, also beschloss er, lieber den Augenblick zu genießen. 

Toto lief schnüffelnd und gut gelaunt neben ihnen her und um sie herum, wie kleine Hunde das eben tun.  
Philipp und Mycroft gingen voran. Die beiden hatten sich recht schnell angefreundet und unterhielten sich nun sehr angeregt. John, der keine Lust zum reden hatte, hörte ihnen zu und musste immer wieder schmunzeln.

„Und du hast wirklich ein so... besonderes Gehirn?“ fragte Philipp ein wenig schüchtern.  
„Ja,“ sagte Mycroft. „Feinste Uhrmacherarbeit. Jedes Schräubchen sitzt, jedes Rädchen greift präzise. Ich gebe zu ich bin stolz darauf.“  
Philipp seufzte sehnsüchtig.  
„Ich wäre schon mit einem simplen Gehirn zufrieden. Ich bin dumm, und ich möchte gerne nicht so dumm sein. Und ein Gehirn, selbst ein einfaches, würde mir dabei helfen, oder?“  
„Ich glaube schon,“ sagte Mycroft. „Außerdem kann man auch ein ganz einfaches Gehirn trainieren und verbessern, Je mehr man es benutzt, desto besser funktioniert es.“  
„Wirklich?“ Philipp sah ihn interessiert an.  
Dann seufzte er wieder. „Nun, ich hoffe, dass mir der große Sherlock tatsächlich eines geben kann...“

„Ja,“ sagte Mycroft leise. „Und ich hoffe, dass ich ein Herz von ihm bekommen. Es bekümmert mich zutiefst, so herzlos zu sein. Ich möchte nicht versehentlich jemandem etwas böses antun und es nicht mitbekommen, weil ich kein Herz habe, was mich berät...Sag Philipp hast du eigentlich ein Herz?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube ja. Eines aus Stroh. Jedenfalls mache ich mir solche Sorgen nicht, wie du sie dir machst. Also muss ich wohl eines haben, oder?“  
„Ich denke du hast recht.“

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.  
Dann sagte Mycroft:  
„Ich glaube, ein Herz ist wichtiger als ein Gehirn. Denn was nutzt einem das Hirn, dass einem die tollsten Gedanken eingibt und die größten Ideen, wenn man kein Herz hat, das einem sagt, ob das was man denkt gut für die Menschen ist? Außerdem... ohne Herz kann man nicht lieben. Und ohne zu lieben ist doch alles denken nichts wert.“  
„Tja,“ sagte Philipp, „ich dagegen denke... nein, ich habe kein Hirn und kann nicht denken. Aber ich glaube, dass ein Hirn wichtiger ist. Denn was nützt es einem, wenn einen das Herz lieben lässt und einem eingibt, dass man den denjenigen, die man lieb hat, helfen möchte, wenn man doch aber kein Gehirn hat, dass einem sagt, wie man das am besten tut?“

Also, dachte John, Mycrofts Gedanken sind ausgesprochen liebevoll. Kaum zu glauben, dass er kein Herz haben soll.  
Und Philipps Gedanken sind für sie Tatsache, dass er kein Hirn hat, ziemlich komplex...  
„Können wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, meine Freunde,“ sagte er, „dass ein Herz und ein Gehirn beide gleich wichtig sind und eines ohne das andere nichts taugt?“  
Die beiden Freunde sahen erst ihn, dann sich gegenseitig verblüfft an. Man konnte ja sagen was man wollte, aber John hatte einfach recht.  
„Ja,“ sagte Philipp daher, „wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, das könnten wir.“  
„Ja,“ sagte Mycroft, „mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir das können.“

John schmunzelte.  
Den beiden fehlte es weder an Herz noch an Hirn, ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
Es fehlte ihnen nur die richtige Selbsterkenntnis.

Was ihm nicht durch den Kopf ging, war, dass es vielleicht genau das war, weshalb er hier in diesem Zauberland war, und dass er vielleicht genau das lernen sollte.  
Selbsterkenntnis.   
Wahrhaftig zu sehen, was man tatsächlich hatte.

Nun, es war eben noch zu früh. John standen noch etliche Abenteuer bevor, bis er soweit wäre.


	11. Inszenierung Teil 2

Die Nacht brach herein und sie suchten sich einen Platz, um zu schlafen.  
Genaugenommen suchte John einen Platz zum schlafen, denn Philipp und Mycroft hatten dieses Bedürfnis nicht. John legte sich ins Laub unter einen Baum und deckte sich ein wenig mit seiner Jacke zu. Es war warm im Zauberland, auch des Nachts, und so bestand keine Gefahr, dass er frieren würde.  
Toto bekam den Auftrag, über John zu wachen, denn die Scheuche und der Eisenmann wollten sich ein bisschen im Wald die Beine vertreten.  
Der kleine Hund kam dieser Aufgabe genau so gewissenhaft nach, wie sonst auch, nämlich gar nicht: Kaum lag er an John gekuschelt, schlief er auch schon ein und schnarchte leise.

Mycroft sah das, seufzte und gab dann ein leises sinsangendes Pfeifgeräusch von sich und streckte den Arm aus.  
Ein kleiner Vogel setzte sich auf seinen Finger.  
„Tschilp, was kann ich für euch tun?“ piepste der Gefiederte Geselle.  
Mycroft zeigte auf John und seinen Hund.  
„Deine Freunde und du müssen bitte auf die beiden Aufpassen, okay?“  
„Machen wir,“ piepste der Vogel. Er flatterte davon und machte sich daran, seinen Gesellen zu berichten, dass sie nun die zwei Schlafenden bewachen sollten.  
Mycroft nickte zufrieden. Auf die Vögel war Verlass.  
So würde John nichts passieren.

Also nahm er Philipp beim Arm und die beiden machten sich auf. Sie gingen ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hinein, bis sie zu einem umgestürzten Baum kamen. Der war weit genug entfernt, so dass John sie nicht hören würde, selbst wenn er aufwachte.  
Er sah Philipp an. Der nickte und sagte:  
„Es läuft doch, oder?“  
Mycroft zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Dann nahm er sein Smartphone aus der Tasche, ja, auch er besaß eines, und wählte Frau Hudsons Nummer.

„Hallo, Mycroft, mein Lieber. Ich freue mich, von dir zu hören.“  
Der Eisenmann schmunzelte. Er mochte Frau Hudson.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“  
„Nun, ich nehme an, Philipp ist bei dir?“  
„Ja, Frau Hudson. Ich habe auf Lautsprecher gestellt. Er hört mit.“  
Philipp, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich geändert hatte und nun weit weniger, nun, dumm wirkte, ließ ein „Hallo!“ von sich hören.  
„Na dann erzählt mal, ihr beiden. Wie läuft es?“

Und Mycroft berichtete.  
Er erzählte, wie alles abgelaufen war – Im Prinzip wie immer – und dass es John soweit gut ging.  
„Aber da liegt das Problem,“ sagte Mycroft.   
„Es geht ihm zu gut. Er fühlt sich zu wohl hier. Er hat noch immer keinerlei Heimweh.“  
Frau Hudson räusperte sich.  
„Es... es ist anders als sonst. Wie ihr wisst, habe ich auch mit Sherlock, dem großen und mächtigen Zauberer gesprochen, und er kann sich ebenso keinen Reim darauf machen.“

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.  
„Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Löwe,“ sagte Frau Hudson, „und dann seid ihr komplett.“  
„Ja,“ sagte Mycroft. „Der Löwe...“ seine Stimme klang ein wenig verträumt. Er mochte den Löwen.  
„Er kommt morgen, und dann haben wir den langen und weiten Weg bis in die Smaragdenstadt vor uns.“  
„Ja,“ sagte Frau Hudson, „und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr ihn ohne all zu große Schwierigkeiten hinter euch bringt. Ihr wisst ja, dass jeder, der in unser Land kommt, den Weg anders erlebt. Genau, wie auch wir jedes mal anders sind... diesmal zum Beispiel heißen wir Frau Hudson, Mycroft und Philipp, Frau Donovan und Sherlock... so sind unsere Namen noch nie gewesen...“  
„Das Schicksal spielt eben mit uns,“ sagte Mycroft.

Philipp, der zwar bei weitem nicht so dumm war, wie seine Rolle in der ganzen Inszenierung es erforderte, aber dennoch eher als simpel zu bezeichnen war, sagte nun etwas, was überaus klug war:  
„Nein, es arbeitet mit uns.Wir sind seine Werkzeuge, und wir sind dazu auserkoren, Dinge zu reparieren.“  
Mycroft sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ja,“ sagte er dann und nickte langsam.  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Und wir werden auch John Watsons Leben reparieren.“  
„Und vielleicht...“ sagte Frau Hudson leise, „vielleicht ist John derjenige, der endlich den Fluch des Zauberlandes brechen kann und uns endlich endgültig von der einzigen wirklich bösen Hexe befreien kann.“  
Allen dreien lief ein Schauer über den Rücken., als sie an diese Hexe dachten.  
Die böse, bitterböse Frau Adler.

Keine der kleinen unschuldigen Mädchen bisher hatte es geschafft.  
Aber John war anders.  
Vielleicht...  
„Warten wir es ab, und bis dahin spielen wir unsere Rollen und geben unser bestes,“ sagte Mycroft.  
Dann beendete er das Telefonat.

Als sie zurück zum Schlafplatz kamen, waren sowohl John als auch Toto immer noch tief im Schlafe versunken.  
„Alles in Ordnung,“ piepste der kleine Vogel von vorhin.  
„Niemand hat ihnen was getan. Nur... der große von den beiden hat gejammert im Schlaf. Ich glaube, er hat Alpträume. Wir haben ein Lied...“  
Er musste aussetzen, denn die Vögel des Zauberlandes können nicht mehr als 140 Buchstaben zwitschern.  
Ein anderer Piepmatz übernahm.  
„Geträllert, und da hat er sich beruhigt.“  
„Danke,“ sagte Mycroft.  
„Gern geschehen,“ piepste ein dritter Vogel, und dann flatterten die kleinen Freunde davon.

Als die Morgensonne kam, waren John und Toto ausgeschlafen.  
Und so machten sich die vier erneut auf den gelben Backsteinweg.

 

____________________________

 

Ich hatte das Kapitel geschrieben, bevor Twitter auf 280 Zeichen umgestellt wurde ;-)


	12. Traum Teil 8

Sie waren ein ganzes Stück voran gekommen, Und John schritt immer noch guten Mutes aus. Er hatte gute Laune, da die Sonne unablässig schien. Er hatte zum Frühstück für sich und Toto einige Früchte am Wegrand gepflückt und Wasser aus dem obligatorischen Bach getrunken.  
Und nun waren sie unterwegs und John genoss die Schönheit der Landschaft um sich herum.  
Toto lief ein wenig voraus, hinter ihm folgten der Eisenmann und die Strohscheuche, und ganz zum Schluss ging, nein, spazierte John.

Plötzlich und völlig unerwartet ertönte ein lautes, tiefes Gebrüll.  
Und noch bevor sich Johns Herz von seinem Aussetzer erholen und sein Kopf auch nur im Ansatz begreifen konnte, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging, sprang ein riesiger Löwe auf sie zu. Er brüllte erneut, holte dann mit der Pfote aus und fuhr mit seinen Krallen auf Philipp los.   
Der Strohmann überschlug sich und purzelte mit einem lauten und entsetzten „Huch!“ in den Graben neben dem Wege.  
Dann stürzte sich der Löwe auf Mycroft, hier jedoch verursachten seine Krallen nur ein knirschendes Geräusch auf dessen metallenem Körper. Außerdem plumpste Mycroft aufs Hinterteil, dass es auf den Backsteinen nur so schepperte.

Das alles war blitzschnell gegangen, so schnell, dass John trotz seiner beim Militär gut trainierten Reflexe nicht so schnell reagieren konnte.  
Als der Löwe dann jedoch auf den kleinen Toto losging, der ihn mutig anbellte, löste sich John aus seiner Starre.  
Er stürzte nach vorne, schob den kleinen Hund hinter sich und schrie den Löwen an:  
„Stopp, du Mistviech! Toto ist kein Mittagessen für dich!“  
Ihm war klar, dass er keine Waffe zur Hand hatte, nichts, womit er sich gegen den Löwen würde zur Wehr setzen können. Es war ihm egal, denn Toto war sein Freund und er hatte versprochen, ihn zu beschützen, und was ein John Watson versprach, das hielt er.  
Also rief er:  
„Lauf, Toto, hau ab!“  
Dann schloss er die Augen und meinte schon, die Zähne des Ungetiers durch seine Haut dringen zu spüren.

Doch es passierte nichts dergleichen und auch das Gebrüll verstummte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete John die Augen und sah zu seiner größten Verblüffung, dass der Löwe sich auf sein Hinterteil gesetzt hatte, verlegen mit der Pfote die Schnurrhaare zwirbelte. Dann sagte er mit einer Stimme wie ein Miezekätzchen:  
„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte euch nicht wirklich fressen. Und auch nicht wirklich etwas tun.“  
John wusste nicht, was er davon nun halten sollte.  
„Aber du hast uns doch angegriffen!“  
„Ja,“ maunzte der Löwe, „Aber doch nur, weil das mein Job ist. Eigentlich mag ich so was nicht. Ich bin ein sehr friedfertiger Löwe. Nun ja... eigentlich sagen die anderen Löwen, ich wäre feige. Ich fürchte, sie haben recht.“

John musste sich erst einmal setzen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und Toto, der sein tapferers Herrchen bewunderte, kam und schleckte ihm zärtlich die Hände.  
„Du meine Güte, Toto,“ sagte John zu seinem Hündchen, „eine hirnlose Scheuche, ein herzloser Eisenmann und ein mutloser Löwe. Kann es eigentlich noch verrückter kommen?“  
Philipp kicherte, während Mycroft etwas verärgert drein sah.  
Toto jedoch knurrte:  
„Na ja, mich würde es nicht wundern. Mich wundert gar nichts mehr hier in diesem Wunderland.“  
„Du verwechselst da etwas,“ sagte Mycroft, der inzwischen wieder auf seinen Beinen stand und Philipp behilflich war, aus dem Graben zu steigen.  
„Das hier ist das Zauberland. Das Wunderland, das war das wo Alice unterwegs war...“  
Dann dachte er wehmütig an seinen alten Kumpel, den verrückten Hutmacher, den er lange nicht gesehen hatte. Und an das weiße Kaninchen.

John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wunderland, Zauberland, eigentlich ist mir das gerade egal. Ich möchte viel lieber vom Löwen wissen, was das ganze hier soll.“  
Der Löwe sah noch verlegener drein.  
„Ich wollte... mir selbst beweisen... dass ich nicht feige bin... aber ich habe es wohl verbockt.“  
John musste nun doch irgendwie schmunzeln.

Er nahm sich Zeit, das Tier genauer zu betrachten.  
Der Löwe war schlank, muskulös und groß. Er hatte ein seidig glänzendes Fell, funkelnde, schokoladenbraune Augen und eine herrliche, silbergraue Mähne. Diese Mähne war wahrhaftig das schönste an ihm, und insgesamt war er ein wirklich prachtvolles Tier.

John stand auf.  
„Ich glaube,“ sagte er, „wir sollten uns erst einmal vorstellen. Ich bin John. Und das...“ und er zeigte der Reihe nach auf seine Begleiter, „sind meine Freunde Philipp, Mycroft und Toto.“  
Der Löwe verbeugte sich.  
„Angenehm, sehr angenehm,“ sagte er.  
„Mein Name ist Gregory.“  
Er kam vorsichtig auf John zu und begann, so wie er es vorhin bei Toto gesehen hatte, Johns Hand zu schlecken. Dabei gab er etwas von sich, was man beinahe ein Miauen hätte nennen können.

John lachte.  
Dann fuhr er mit den Händen durch Gregorys hinreißend schöne Mähne und ruffelte darin herum.  
„Weißt du was?“ sagte er. „Wir alle sind auf dem Weg zum großen Zauberer Sherlock, weil wir uns seine Hilfe erhoffen. Und wenn der in der Lage ist, Mycroft ein Herz und Philipp ein Gehirn zu geben, dann kann er dir sicher auch Mut geben.“  
Der Löwe sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Meinst du wirklich?“  
„Na ja, zumindest können wir ihn fragen, nicht?“  
Gregory strahlte.  
„Und wenn wir auf dem Weg durch den Wald kommen, kann ich euch vor wilden Tieren beschützen. Ich bin zwar furchtbar feige, aber das wissen die anderen Tiere nicht.“  
John musste wieder lachen. Gregory war schon goldig.

Und so machten sie sich nun zu fünft auf den Weg über den langen, langen gelben Backsteinweg.


	13. Traum Teil 9

Der Weg in die Smaragdenstadt Londonia war lang.  
Und teilweise beschwerlich.  
Dennoch – John genoss jeden einzelnen Tag. Es machte ihm Spaß, mit seinen Freunden dahin zu marschieren, dabei immer wieder mal ein Liedchen zu pfeifen und Sonnenschein und Blumenduft zu genießen.  
Er mochte das Gezwitscher der Vögel. Das Plätschern des allgegenwärtigen Baches. Das leise Murmeln des Windes, das Rauschen der Blätter, das Dunkel des Waldes, die sonnendurchflutete Helligkeit der Wiesen und Felder. Er mochte auch den leisen, warmen Regen, der ab und an niederging.  
Für ihn hätte es ewig so weitergehen können.

An Nahrung litten sie keinen Mangel. Wann immer sie eines der kleinen Dörfer betraten, wurden sie von den freundlichen Einwohnern mit genügend Vorräten versorgt, so dass John keinen Hunger litt.   
Philipp und Mycroft brauchten ohnehin keine Nahrung. Der Löwe ging, wenn John schlief, auf die Jagd... er redete nicht groß darüber, und Toto, der ihn gerne begleitete, hielt ebenso die niedliche kleine Schnauze.

Die neuen Freunde zeigten sich als angenehme und auch durchaus hilfreiche Begleiter, wenngleich ihre Schwächen bei der langen Wanderschaft natürlich deutlich zu Tage traten.

Philipp bewies immer wieder seine Dummheit.  
Zwar hatte er durchaus hilfreiche Einfälle. Viele von ihnen spontan, und überaus praktisch; und mehr als einmal half er ihnen damit aus einer Klemme, in der sie ohne seine Ideen festgesteckt hätten.  
Allerdings konnte er nichts von alle dem, was ihm so einfiel, wissenschaftlich begründen.  
Wie überaus dumm von ihm.

Mycroft bewies immer wieder seine Kaltherzigkeit.  
Er half seinen Freunden wo er nur konnte. Unterstützte sie. Half der Scheuche über manch Schlagloch hinweg, schuf mit seiner Axt Platz, wenn der Wald den Weg überwucherte.  
Darüber hinaus kümmerte er sich um verletzte Tiere, die ihren Weg kreuzten, schiente einem Reh den Hinterlauf, verband einem Eichhörnchen die Pfote.  
Doch das alles tat er nicht aus Liebe, sondern einfach, weil sein kluger Kopf die Notwendigkeit begriff, für andere da zu sein, denn die logische Schlussfolgerung wäre, dass es dann, wenn jeder jedem ein bisschen helfen würde, allen besser gehen würde.  
Reine Kopfsache also.  
Wie überaus herzlos von ihm.

Der Löwe bewies immer wieder seine Feigheit.  
Er schritt voran und sicherte für die Freunde den Weg. Er verteidigte sie tapfer gegen wilde Tiere, die in den tiefen Wäldern des Zauberlandes durchaus anzutreffen waren.  
Einmal kämpfte er sogar gegen eine finstere Räuberbande und schlug sie in die Flucht.  
Mehrmals hatte er so den Freunden das Leben gerettet.  
Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, verspürte er doch bei jedem Kampf und jedem Angriff Angst in seinem Herzen.  
Wie überaus feige von ihm.

Nun, John lies sich von den Schwächen seiner Freunde nicht anfechten. Er mochte sie, wie sie waren. Tatsächlich hatte er sich so an sie gewöhnt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es ohne sie wäre.  
'Ob das gut ist?' fragte er sich. Schließlich hieß es doch, er könne nicht hier bleiben...  
Er seufzte.

Toto war derjenige, der alles und jedes was um ihn herum geschah, und was die Gefährten so trieben, mit bissigen Kommentaren versah. Er fand, er hätte ein Recht darauf, schließlich war er ein Hund und wenn er schon nicht mit seine Zähnen um sich biss, dazu war er ein viel zu freundliches Tier, wollte er es wenigstens mit Worten. Im übrigen genoss er die Tatsache, dass ihm hier im Zauberland Worte zur Verfügung standen.

So gingen einige Wochen ins Land, und sie näherten sich immer mehr ihrem Ziel.  
Um sie herum wurde nach und nach alles grün.  
Also nicht etwa die Wiesen und Bäume, die waren ohnehin im Zauberland grüner als sonst irgendwo auf der Welt.  
Nein, die Rede ist von Häusern, Zäunen und der Bekleidung der Menschen.  
Grün, dachte John, smaragdgrün.

„Ich glaube,“ sagte er also eines Morgens, „ich glaube, wir werden jetzt nicht mehr lange unterwegs sein. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir die Smaragdenstadt Londonia erreicht haben. Und dann...“  
Ja, und dann.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne,“ sagte Philipp leise, „ob der große Sherlock mir wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Gehirn geben wird. Ob er überhaupt dazu in der Lage ist?“  
Und er sah John so bittend an, dass dieser nicht anders konnte als zu nicken.   
„Ich bin mir sicher, immerhin ist er ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer, und er dürfte sich doch nicht mächtig nennen, wenn er nicht einmal eine solche Kleinigkeit hinbekäme, oder?“  
Hoffentlich verspreche ich hier nichts, was dieser Sherlock nicht halten kann, dachte John und seufzte.

„Und ich hoffe, dass er mir auch wirklich ein Herz schenken kann...“  
Mycrofts eiserne Wangen schimmerten auf einmal kupferrot.  
„Sicher,“ sagte John, „Ich bin fest davon überzeugt. Wer Philipp zum denken bringt, bringt auch dich zum lieben.“

„Hey,“ knurrte Toto leise, „bissige Kommentare sind mein Fachgebiet!“ Aber John gab ihm schnell einen kleinen Nasenstüber, und so schwieg er.

„Na ja, ich habe Angst, ob das mit dem Mut so klappt,“ seufzte der Löwe.  
„Aber ich werde mein Schicksal eben so nehmen, wie es kommt.“  
Diesmal sagte John nichts.

Sie gingen weiter, voller Hoffen und Bangen.

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch, sahen sie in der Ferne die herrliche, smaragdgrüne Silhouette der Smaragdenstadt funkeln.


	14. Wirklichkeit Teil 1

London, die Hauptstadt Großbritanniens, lag in dichtem Nebel und widerlichem feinem Nieselregen.  
Jeder kennt doch diese Witze, die beginnen mit „London, dichter Nebel...“  
Na ja, und die Stadt war sich an diesem Nachmittag nicht zu fein für dieses Klischee.

An einem Tisch in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses St. Barts saßen zwei Männer und sahen sich sorgenvoll ins Gesicht.  
Der ältere der beiden, silbergrauhaarig, mit tiefbraunen Augen und einem warmherzigen Lächeln, legte die Hand auf die seines Gesprächspartners und sagte:  
„Ich denke, Mycroft, Sherlock ist über das schlimmste hinweg.“  
Der andere, mit rotbraunem Haar und wasserhellen Augen, antwortete:  
„Ich weiß, und ich bin auch sehr froh darüber, dass es ihm besser geht. Nur...“  
Er seufzte.  
„...ich sorge mich darum, wie es weiter geht.“  
„Du meinst, wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird?“  
Mycroft nickte.  
„Ja, Greg. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass er sich gleich wieder auf die nächste Dummheit stürzt. Wenn er will, kommt er an Drogen, da kann ich mich noch so bemühen, ihn davon fernzuhalten...“  
„Mein lieber, du weißt, dass auch ich auf ihn aufpassen werde. Immerhin ist er dein kleiner Bruder. Aber... du hast recht. Man müsste ihm zu tun geben. Ihn so beschäftigen, dass er keine Zeit und vor allem nicht das Bedürfnis nach dieser Art Rausch hat...“

Er krauste die Stirn. Er hatte da eine Idee. Die würde er seinem Mann aber noch nicht erzählen, er würde erst einmal abwarten, ob es funktionieren würde...  
Vielleicht konnte dessen Bruder Sherlock, das Sorgenkind der Familie und Gegenstand ihres Gespräches, sein überaus kluges Hirn nutzen, um ihn in seiner Polizeiarbeit zu unterstützen...  
Nun, man würde sehen.  
Er stand auf.

„Komm,“ sagte er, „jetzt ist Zeit, ihn erst einmal zu besuchen.“ Er grinste. „Bin gespannt,wie er die Schwestern und Ärzte heute wieder in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat...“   
Greg lächelte seinem Mann zu, der das Lächeln erwiderte. Dann ergriff er Mycrofts Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg auf die Station, auf der Sherlock nach seinem Zusammenbruch wegen einer zu hohen Dosis eines ungesetzlichen Betäubungsmittels behandelt wurde.

Sie liefen den Krankenhausflur hinunter und kamen dabei am Abzweig zur Komapatienten- Station vorbei, als plötzlich ein Rufen und ertönte und ein Geräusch, dass sie hier ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet hatten: ein Bellen.  
„Was zum Teufel...?“ fragte Greg, als auch schon ein kleiner schwarzgestruppter Hund auf sie zu sauste und ein Mann ihm Arztkittel hinterher gerannt kam, der laut rief: „Toto! So bleib doch stehen!“  
Instinktiv ging Greg in die Hocke, klopfte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Schenkel und rief dem Hund zu : „Hey, Kleiner, mach Sitz!“  
Scheinbar hatte Greg so etwas wie „Hundeverstand“, denn der schwarze Wirbelwind hielt in seinem Laufe inne und setzte sich tatsächlich schwanzwedelnd und hechelnd vor Greg auf den Boden des Krankenhausflures. 

Der Mann, der hinter ihm her gerannt war, war nach wenigen Schritte bei ihm, klinkte die Leine, die er bei sich hatte, in Totos Halsband und versuchte dann, ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. Als er nicht mehr ganz so schlimm keuchte, hielt er erst Greg, dann Mycroft die Hand hin und sagte:  
„Danke. Mike Stamford, ich bin Arzt hier am St. Barts.“  
„Gregory Holmes-Lestrade, und das hier ist mein Mann, Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade“, sagte Greg, in dem er erst auf sich und dann auf Mycroft zeigte.  
Dann fragte er lächelnd:  
„Und dieser süße kleine Kerl hier heißt Toto?“  
Toto kläffte kurz, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
„Ja,“ sagte Mike. „Ich war gerade mit ihm Gassi und wollte ihn zurück zu seinem Herrchen bringen, als der Frechdachs mir ausgerückt ist.“

„Zu seinem Herrchen?“ fragte nun Mycroft. „Aber... sie kamen von der Komastation...“  
Mike nickte.  
„Ja, sein Herrchen ist ein alter Studienkamerad von mir. Er wurde in Afghanistan angeschossen und liegt im Koma. Eigentlich müsste er längst wieder erwacht sein, aber...“  
Stamfords Gesicht zog sich in sorgenvolle Falten.   
„Die Ärzte wissen nicht, was los ist... na ja und Toto hätte sich ohne ihn zu Tode getrauert. Und außerdem haben wir gehofft, dass die Anwesenheit des Kleinen irgendetwas bewirkt. Nun vielleicht tut sie da auch, wer weiß das schon, Komaforschung ist immer noch ein in vieler Hinsicht unbeschriebenes Blatt.“  
Stamford wischte sich über die Stirn.  
„Daher habe ich die Genehmigung bekommen, dass der kleine bei meinem Freund im Zimmer bleiben darf, solange er keinen Unsinn macht und mehrmals täglich jemand mit ihm Gassi geht. Und, na ja, das tue ich eben. Obwohl es schon ganz schon anstrengend ist, manchmal ist es nicht so einfach, das alles zeitlich hinzubekommen...“

Greg, der sich wieder hingehockt hatte und Toto inzwischen das Fell kraulte, was der Kleine sich gerne gefallen ließ, sah zwischen Mike und dem Hund hin und her.  
Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, klatschte Mike in die Hände.  
„Vielen Dank jedenfalls, dass sie den Wirbelwind aufgehalten haben. Ich muss ihn zu seinem Herren bringen und dann muss ich weiter, mein Dienst wartet...“  
Er gab beiden Männern noch mal die Hand und stapfte mit Toto an der Leine davon.

Greg sah ihnen hinterher, bis Mycroft sich schließlich räusperte.  
„Kommst du? Wir wollten doch zu Sherlock.“  
„Was?... Ach so, ja.“   
Greg nahm seine Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Zimmer des Bruders seines Mannes.

Sherlock ging es ganz gut; er hatte zwar noch einen Tropf im Arm, aber er war nicht mehr so blass wie noch vor wenigen Tagen.   
Er glänzte auch schon wieder durch zynische Kommentare und bissige kleine Angriffe auf seinen Bruder, die teilweise ziemlich unter die Gürtellinie gingen. Greg seufzte, denn auch wenn sein Mann nach außen hin den Eisblock spielte, den das alles nicht tangierte, wusste er doch, das dem nicht so war und Mycroft sehr wohl darunter litt.

Mycroft dagegen dachte voll Sorge an die Zeit, wenn sein Bruder das Krankenhaus verlassen würde.  
Er beschloss, ein paar Fäden zu ziehen, ein paar Gefallen einzufordern und ein Forschungsprojekt der Klinik mit großzügigen Zuwendungen zu unterstützen, wenn man diesen Zeitpunkt so lange wie möglich hinauszögerte.


	15. Wirklichkeit Teil 2

Als die beiden Eheleute Holmes-Lestrade am Abend des gleichen Tages zu Hause in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen, vor sich ein flackerndes Kaminfeuer und in der Hand jeweils ein Glas mit einem edlen Whisky, sah Mycroft seinem Mann an, dass dem irgendetwas im Kopf herum ging.  
Er schaute genauer hin und begann, die Ereignisse des Tages zu rekapitulieren.  
Schließlich nickte er und sagte:  
„Ja, mein Lieber. Mach das. Ich halte es für eine gute Idee.“  
Greg sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Woher weißt du... ach was, ich bin jetzt schon ein paar Jahre mit dir verheiratet. Es sollte mich eigentlich nicht mehr wundern.“ Er lächelte.  
„Ich kenne dich eben gut, Greg. Ich habe gesehen, wie du den kleinen Hund angeschaut hast; ich weiß, dass du eigentlich gerne selber einen Hund hättest, aber akzeptiert hast, dass das auf Grund unserer exzessiven Arbeitszeiten nicht möglich ist. Und als dieser Doktor Stamford davon sprach, dass er manchmal kaum die Zeit fände, mehrmals am Tag mit Toto Gassi zu gehen, da haben deine Augen gefunkelt... Ich denke, es spricht nichts dagegen, mein lieber Gatte, dass du anbietest, die Hunderunde hin und wieder zu übernehmen.“  
Greg schmunzelte.  
Ja, Mycroft war schon etwas ganz besonderes.  
Allerdings... Greg hatte dabei nicht nur an „ich“ gedacht, sondern an „wir“...

Gleich am nächsten Tag wurde alles geregelt.   
Er selber würde morgens, bevor er zu seinem Dienst ins Yard fahren würde, im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen und mit Toto gehen. Mycroft, der zuerst ganz überrumpelt davon war, dass sein Mann ihn einfach mit eingebunden hatte, würde Abends eine Runde mit dem Hund laufen. Und Mike, für den dann noch ein bis zwei Gänge tagsüber blieben, war wirklich erleichtert und dankbar für die Hilfe.

Und so kam es, dass bereits zwei Tage nach dem zufälligen Treffen auf dem Krankenhausflur Greg früh morgens um kurz nach fünf John Watsons Zimmer auf der Komastation betrat.  
Er nahm wie verabredet die Leine von einem Haken an der Tür, klopfte sich auf die Schenkel und rief: „Toto!“  
Der kleine Hund sprang aus seinem Körbchen und begann, kläffend und winselnd um Greg herumzutanzen.  
„Hey, nicht so laut, sonst weckst du noch dein Herrchen...“ sagte Greg und merkte erst im nächsten Augenblick, was er da dummes von sich gegeben hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt, Komapatienten, weißt du?“  
Toto kläffte erneut und zog an der Leine.

„Warte,“ sagte Greg jedoch, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Er trat an das Bett und schaute auf John Watson.  
Der lag dort, die Augen geschlossen, blass, dünn.  
Greg seufzte.  
Dann sagte er: „Ich gehe mit Ihrem Hund in den Park, John. Ich bringe ihn nachher zurück, versprochen.“  
Natürlich erfolgte keine Reaktion, aber Greg dachte sich, wer weiß. Vielleicht bekommt er ja doch irgendetwas mit. Es kann jedenfalls nicht schaden, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Es lief gut. Toto sprang fröhlich im Park herum, hörte jedoch aufs Wort, sodass Greg ihn auch von der Leine ließ. Er hatte viel Spaß mit ihm.  
Als er dann später den Kleinen zurück zu seinem Herren brachte, trat er wieder an Johns Bett und berichtete kurz davon. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber es schien ihm richtig zu sein.  
Am Nachmittag telefonierte er mit seinem Mann und erzählte ihm, wie es gegangen war. Mycroft, der nicht so hundeerfahren war, ließ den Kleinen bei der abendlichen Runde nicht von der Leine, doch auch er genoss den Spaziergang, und auch er trat an das Bett und sprach mit Captain Watson. Greg hatte recht, es fühlte sich richtig an.

So vergingen einige Tage. Eines Nachmittags hatte Mycroft schnell noch bei seinem Bruder Sherlock vorbeigeschaut. Sherlock tat wie immer nichts weiter, als zu meckern und sich zu beschweren. Er wollte endlich aus diesem Krankenhaus heraus, und natürlich wusste oder ahnte er, das Mycroft dahintersteckte, dass ein Ende seines Aufenthaltes hier noch lange nicht in Sicht war.  
Mycroft stritt und diskutierte mit ihm, bis er irgendwann die Faxen dicke hatte.  
„Mir reichts,“ schimpfte er. „Ich brauche jetzt den Kopf frei. Ich werde jetzt schon mit Toto in den Park gehen!“

Sherlock schaute ruckartig auf.  
„Toto? Wer ist Toto?“  
Mycroft seufzte.  
„Toto ist ein kleiner Hund.“  
„Ein Hund? Seit wann hast du einen Hund?“  
Der ältere verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich habe selber natürlich keinen Hund, aber...“  
Und er begann, Sherlock die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Sherlock lauschte ihm still und seine Augen leuchteten. Mycroft wusste warum. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte als Kind selber einen Hund gehabt, hatte sehr an ihm gehangen...  
Am Ende fragte Sherlock nach der Zimmernummer des im Koma liegenden Militärarztes.

Und so wunderte sich Mycroft nicht wirklich, dass er Sherlock am nächsten Tag, als er ihn besuchen wollte, nicht in seinem Zimmer vorfand, und auf befragen einer Krankenschwester zu hören bekam, der wäre auf der Komastation, einen Freund besuchen.  
Er traf Sherlock an, wie er an John Watsons Bett saß, den schlafenden Toto auf dem Schoss, dem er sanft das Fell kraulte.

„Ich war mit dem Hund im Park,“ sagte der jüngere Holmes. „Keine Sorge, Dr. Stamford hatte es mit meinem behandelnden Arzt abgeklärt. Also alles ganz offiziell und genehmigt.“  
Mycroft schmunzelte.  
„Nun, ich habe keineswegs etwas dagegen, Sherlock.“  
Sherlocks Blick wanderte von seinem Bruder zurück zu dem Mann im Krankenhausbett.  
„Er ist bleich. Und mager,“ sagte er.  
„Aber... trotzdem... er sieht gut aus... ich mag sein blondes Strubbelhaar...“  
Mycroft sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an.

Die Wochen gingen ins Land.  
John erwachte nicht aus dem Koma.  
Die Ärzte waren noch immer ratlos. Physische Ursachen gab es nicht. Aber die Psyche des Menschen, die ist manchmal unberechenbar.  
Manchmal geschieht so etwas, dass ein Patient nicht aus dem Koma erwacht, weil die Psyche Angst vor der Wirklichkeit hat, oder noch viel banaler, weil sie keine Motivation sieht, zu erwachen. Nichts und niemand, der ein guter Grund sein könnte, ins Leben zurückzukehren.

Und ohne dass es jemand ahnte, war genau das bei John der Fall.  
Denn...  
er glaubte sich verlassen auf der Welt.  
Er ahnte nicht, dass es Menschen gab, die inzwischen nicht nur seinen Hund, sondern durch die täglichen Besuchen an seinem Bett auch ihn ins Herz geschlossen hatten.  
Menschen die Freunde werden könnten.  
Menschen, für die es sich lohnen würde, zu erwachen.


	16. Traum Teil 10

Die Smaragdenstadt Londonia war tatsächlich ein wunderbarer Anblick.  
Sie funkelte und strahlte in tausenden Nuancen von Grün. Sie glitzerte vor dem blauen Himmel, an dem nur vereinzelte weiße Wölkchen dahinglitten und ansonsten die Sonne des Zauberlandes aus voller Kraft strahlte.  
Es war ein Anblick voller Pracht und Schönheit, wie ihn John noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.   
Und doch war das hier der erste Moment, seit er sich in diesem zauberhaften Land befand, dass er sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte.

Es lag einfach daran, dass er nicht einschätzen konnte, was da jetzt auf ihn zu kommen würde.  
Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrungswerte, trotz all der Dinge, die er in seinem Leben schon erlebt hatte (wenngleich er sich ja ohnehin an die wenigsten davon momentan erinnern konnte...)  
Na ja, und das ließ ihn eben ein unangenehmes Brauchgrummeln spüren.  
Aber John Watson war niemand, der vor schwierigen Situationen zurückscheute.  
Daher straffte er sich und sagte:  
„Da ist es nun also, das Ziel unserer Reise. Nun werden wir sehen, ob wir unsere Wünsche erfüllt bekommen. Oder besser, ob ihr drei eure Wünsche erfüllt bekommt, denn ich selber habe eigentlich gar nichts, was ich als Wunsch an den Zauberer herantragen könnte.“  
Seine Freunde sahen ihn etwas ratlos an.  
„Also,“ sagte John, „lasst uns weitergehen. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen.“  
„Hey!“ knurrte Gregory. John lachte.  
„'Tschuldigung!“  
Jetzt musste Gregory, der wunderschöne Silberlöwe, auch schmunzeln.  
Mit Blick auf die Stadt sagte er:  
„Wär ganz hübsch als Höhle, nur ein bisschen groß vielleicht.“  
Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

Der weitere Weg führte sie durch Felder und Blumenwiesen, bis sie schließlich vor dem Stadttor standen.  
Eine Torwache erkundigte sich nach ihrem Begehr. Als man erfuhr, dass sie den großen und mächtigen Zauberer Sherlock zu sprechen wünschten, sah man sie skeptisch an, führte sie jedoch durch die Straßen der Stadt zum Schloss.

Die Stadt war schön.  
Es gab freie Plätze, die mit Springbrunnen oder Statuen geschmückt waren.  
Es gab breite Prachtstraßen, herrliche Alleen, aber auch winzige zauberhafte Gässchen.  
Große moderne Patrizierhäuser genauso wie winziges, verwinkeltes Fachwerk.  
Und überall glänzten und funkelten Smaragden von bezaubernder Schönheit und Atemberaubender Reinheit.

Die Menschen in der Stadt schienen zufrieden und glücklich zu sein. Sie lächelten viel und bewegten sich mit eine ruhigen Gelassenheit, die John noch nicht oft ein seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Kinder spielten friedlich, Männer und Frauen ginge Hand in Hand spazieren, Großmütterchen und Großväterchen genossen das Sonnenlicht auf den Bänken in den vielen Parks.  
Hektik oder etwas dergleichen schien nicht zu existieren. Streit auch nicht.  
Irgendwie kam diese Stadt John vor wie ein Traum.  
Ein wunderbarer Traum.  
Und ein... sehr langweiliger.

Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Erstaunt über seine Gedanken.   
Friedliches Miteinander, Glück, Zufriedenheit... und er dachte an Langeweile?  
Nun...  
Er schluckte und konnte das gerade nicht wirklich zuordnen. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er auf dem Weg in die Smaragdenstadt all die Abenteuer, größere wie kleinere durchaus genossen hatte.  
Der Kampf gegen die Räuberbande. Säbelzahntigern, vor denen sie hatten fliehen müssen. Die Schlucht, die sie höchste dramatisch hatten überwinden müssen...  
Und nicht zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft im Zauberland fragte er sich, was er wohl vorher, in dem Leben an das er sich so wenig erinnerte, alles erlebt haben musste.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein, er wollte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Sie hatten nun etliche Straßen und Gassen durchquert und standen schließlich vor dem Tor des Schlosses.  
Der Soldat der Torwache, der sie begleitet hatte, sprach mit einem von der Schlossgarde und erklärte das Anliegen der Reisenden.  
Auch der Schlossgardist sah sie sehr erstaunt an und ein klein wenig mitleidig.  
Na toll, dachte John, das kann ja was werden. Wer weiß, was dieser Zauberer für ein Kerl ist.  
Er seufzte.  
Aber egal, John Watson war niemand, der zurückwich, wen er eine Aufgabe erst mal angepackt hatte und sich Schwierigkeiten einstellten. Also Augen zu und durch.

Man teilte ihnen mit, dass der Zauberer am nächste Tag mit ihnen sprechen würde. Bis dahin wies man ihnen Gästezimmer zu.  
Die Zimmer waren schön und bequem. Nur das allgegenwärtige Grün begann John ein kleines bisschen au die Nerven zu gehen.  
Allerdings stellte er zu seinem größten Entzücken fest, dass sein Zimmer eine Badewanne besaß. Eine richtige Badewanne mit heißem Wasser und ganz viel Badeschaum.  
Er war die ewigen plätschernden Bäche leid, das wurde ihm jetzt klar und so ließ er sich ein Schaumbad ein und versank darin mit dem größten Vergnügen.

Als er so entspannt und wohlig im Wasser lag, begannen seine Gedanken wieder zu kreisen. Er verstand nicht recht, was mit ihm los war. Abgesehen davon, dass er ohnehin nicht wirklich verstand, was ihm gerade geschah, zum Beispiel wie er in dieses Zauberland gekommen war und warum.  
Aber bis vorhin noch hatte er dieses Land einfach nur bewundert und nichts weiter gewünscht, als bleiben zu können. Doch seit sie die Stadt betreten hatten, dieses fest gewordene Wunder, dieser Menschheitstraum zum anfassen, diese wirklich existierende Utopie, hatten ihn Gedanken an Langeweile heimgesucht, hatte er festgestellt, dass es Kleinigkeiten hier gab, die ihm auf die Nerven gingen...  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz war es schon hier.  
Wunderschön, zum Teufel!  
Und er wollte hierbleiben!  
Jawohl, das wollte er! Hatte er doch auch nichts, was ihn irgendwo anders hin lockte... und schon gar nichts, was ihn „zurück“ rief...  
Bei diesem letzten Gedanken seufzte er und beschloss, das hier bleiben dürfen als Wunsch an den großen Zauberer heranzutragen.  
Ja.  
Das würde er.  
Zufrieden hielt er die Luft an und tauchte mit dem Kopf in das wunderbare Schaumwasser.

(Den winzigen Gedanken, der immer noch „Langeweile!“ piepste, blendete er einfach aus...)


	17. Inszenierung Teil 3

Der große Zauberer Sherlock lief in seinem Thronsaal umher. Hin und her wie ein Tiger, gefangen im Käfig.  
Er war nervös.  
Über die Jahre hatte er immer wieder diese Situation gehabt. Da war ein Besucher in das Land gekommen, und hatte sich auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht.  
Nur das waren eben immer kleine Mädchen gewesen, mit Zöpfen und Schleifen und geblümten Baumwollkleidchen.  
Unsagbar langweilig.  
Sie alle waren beseelt gewesen von dem Gedanken, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurück zu kehren.  
„Zu Vater und Mutter, buhuhu...“   
Er konnte das Geheul nicht mehr ertragen.  
Ihnen allen hatte er letztendlich geholfen heimzukehren und hatte damit seine Aufgabe erfüllt.   
Aber keines diese Mädchen hatte es geschafft, den Fluch es Zauberlandes zu brechen, in dem es die einzige wirklich böse Hexe besiegte, nämlich Frau Adler.

Sie alle hatten geglaubt, sie besiegt zu haben und waren guten Mutes in die Smaragdenstadt zurückgekehrt, und er hatte ihnen dann den Weg nach Hause gezeigt.  
Tja, aber dann dauerte es jeweils nicht lange, und sie war wieder da.  
Und das Zauberland musste auf die nächste Besucherin warten, die es wieder nicht schaffte und so weiter und so fort.  
Weil diese kleinen Mädchen alle so unsagbar dumm waren.  
Sonntags brav in die Kirche gehen, und immer auf Mutter und Vater hören und immer nett zu den Nachbarn sein und hilfsbereit zu alten Damen und fleißig im Haushalt helfen und nur nicht einmal um die Ecke denken.  
Pah.  
Wie unsäglich er das alles doch leid war.

Und nun war John gekommen.  
John Watson, ein erwachsener Mann, noch dazu Soldat, der in seinem Leben sicher schon eine Menge Dreck gefressen hatte. Immerhin war nach seiner Ankunft das erste Mal seit ewigen Zeiten im Zauberland wieder geflucht worden. Und entgegen mancher Befürchtungen war nicht der Himmel über den grünen Auen, dunklen Wäldern und liebreizenden Dörfchen des Landes zusammengebrochen.   
Und – John hegte keinerlei Absichten, nach Hause „zu Vater und Mutter, buhuhu“ zurückzukehren.

Hin und her.  
Hin und her.  
Heute würde Sherlock also John bei sich empfangen.  
Er würde ihn auf den Weg zu Irene Adler schicken und er konnte nur hoffen, dass John sich das entscheidende bisschen klüger anstellen würde als all die Mädchen es getan hatten.  
Aber wie sollte er mit John umgehen?  
Er war sich nicht sicher und er hatte Angst, dass er es versauen würde. Es hing so viel davon ab, dass John sich auf den Weg machte. Was wenn der sich weigerte? Immerhin gab es keinen Grund für ihn... er wollte nicht „zurück“, er kannte sein „zurück“ nicht einmal, warum sollte er also Gefahren auf sich nehmen um es zu erreichen?  
Die ganze Situation erschien Sherlock kompliziert und schwierig.

Er hatte vorhin noch mit Frau Hudson telefoniert, doch die wusste auch keinen Rat.   
„Es wird alles gut,“ hatte sie gesagt und ihm damit den Rücken gestärkt.  
Was seltsam genug war, wenn man bedachte, dass er immerhin der Herrscher dieses Landes war, und sie nur eine Hexe... aber sie war schon immer für ihn da gewesen und er schätzte und mochte sie sehr.

Der eiserne Mycroft dagegen hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder kontaktiert und ihn von unterwegs auf dem laufenden gehalten. Er hatte ihm von Johns Mut und Tapferkeit berichtet, von seinen klugen Ideen aber auch von seiner Hilfsbereitschaft, die er immer wieder an den Tag legte.  
Nun, letzteres verwunderte nicht, denn immerhin war John zwar Soldat, aber auch Arzt.   
John war etwas besonderes. Er konnte kämpfen und dabei dem Feind die wüstesten Drohungen ins Gesicht schleudern.  
Doch dann... als sie zum Beispiel die Räuberbande besiegt hatten, hatte er nicht nur Gregory die verletzte Flanke verbunden, Toto die Pfote, hatte Mycroft ausgebeult und Philipps Jacke neu ausgestopft und genäht. Nein, er hattet auch dem einen Räuber, der sich beim Kampfe das Bein gebrochen hatte, eben jenes geschient. Und anschließend hatte er ihn der Gerichtsbarkeit des nächsten Dorfes übergeben.

Sherlocks Kopf rauchte, sein Herz klopfte.  
Gleich nun sollte er diesem John gegenübertreten.  
Gut, also. Er würde wie immer seine Rolle spielen.  
Er würde tun, was nötig war.  
Er betätigte eine Klingel. Kurz darauf trat eine Palastdienerin in den Thronsaal.  
„Bringt John zu mir,“ sagte Sherlock leise.  
„Ja, Herr,“ sagte die Frau und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Dann ging sie wieder.

Er straffte die Schulter und setzte auf seinen Thron.  
Ein letztes Mal fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch seine seidenschwarzen Locken. Befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zunge.  
Dann setzte er eine strenge und würdevolle Miene auf und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mögen.


	18. Traum Teil 11

Das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder ein richtiges Bett.  
John hatte hervorragend geschlafen.  
Als er erwachte, schien die Morgensonne bereits durch die Palastfenster und ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte seine Nase. Er streckte sich und stellte fest, dass er Hunger hatte.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn „herein!“ rufen. Eine Frau betrat den Raum, die eine Art Livree trug. Offenbar eine Palastangestellte. Sie lächelte John freundlich zu und sagte:  
„Eure Freunde warten schon auf Euch, werter John Watson. Wenn Ihr möchtet, wascht euch im Nebenraum und dann werde ich Euch zum Frühstück begleiten.“  
John tat wie geheißen und trat nach wenigen Minuten frisch und auch in sauberer Kleidung wieder vor die Tür, denn auf einem Stuhl im Badezimmer hatten eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt sowie Unterwäsche und Socken gelegen, alles erstaunlicherweise in genau seiner Größe.

Die Palastdame führte ihn ein ein Zimmer, das gemütlich eingerichtet war und in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Tisch mit einem köstlich aussehenden üppigen Frühstück stand. Mycroft und Philipp, die auf einem kleinen Sofa saßen und in eine Diskussion darüber verstrickt schienen, was nun besser sei, ein Herz oder ein Gehirn, begrüßten ihn mit einem freundlichen „guten Morgen!“  
Toto war gerade dabei einen Napf auszuschlecken und der Löwe nagte an etwas, was wie ein gebratenes Ochsenbein aussah.  
„Guten Morgen!“ sagte nun auch John, setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ sich das Frühstück schmecken.

Wohl gesättigt schenkte er sich eine weitere Tasse von dem köstlichen Tee ein, den man ihm serviert hatte.   
Dann sah er seine Freunde an.  
„Und... wie geht es nun weiter?“  
„Keine Ahnung,“ sagte Philipp. „Leider bin ich zu dumm, um Bescheid zu wissen. Wenn ich ein Gehirn hätte, wüsste ich so etwas vielleicht...“  
„Nun,“ sagte Gregory, „Ich habe einfach Angst vor dem, was auf uns zu kommt.“ Er seufzte. „Aber ich habe ja auch vor allem Angst...“  
„Wenn ich,“ sagte Mycroft, „ein Herz hätte, vielleicht könnte ich dann auch Angst fühlen...“  
Und er schaute sehnsuchtsvoll.

Die Palastdienerin erschien in der Tür.  
„Sherlock, der große und mächtige Zauberer,“ intonierte sie mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme, „wünscht, dass ihr bedenkt: ist euer Anliegen wichtig? Denn wehe dem, der es wagt, die Denkprozesse des Zauberers zu stören für Nichtigkeiten! Der Zorn unseres Herrschers würde über ihn kommen!“  
Wieder erwies sich der Löwe als bejammernswert feige, denn sein Herz klopfe voller Angst, als er sich der jungen Dame entgegenstellte und mit sicherem und standhaftem Ton sagte:  
„Wir haben es bedacht. Und unsere Anliegen sind wichtig.“  
„Ja,“ sagte John, „und ich kann versichern, dass unser Wunsch an ihn mindestens eine Acht ist auf seiner berühmten eins-bis-zehn-Skala.“ Nun, er musste zugeben, so sicher war er sich da gar nicht, er verließ sich einfach mal auf die Worte der Frau Hudson.  
„Gut. So wartet hier,“ sagte die Dame und ging davon.

Wieder hieß es also warten. Und diesmal ließ man sich Zeit.  
Die Freunde saßen zusammen und erzählten sich Geschichten. Versuchten, die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
'Verdammt,' dachte John. Das ganze ist doch bescheuert, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich eigentlich nicht mal weiß, was ich hier überhaupt soll. Und auch nicht weiß, was ich will. Na ja, doch, das weiß ich schon. Ich will hier bleiben. Ein Mädchen finden, heiraten, eine Farm beackern... oder so. Das will ich doch, oder?'  
Er straffte sich.  
'Ja, verdammt. Genau das will ich.'  
Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Lehne des Stuhles, in dem er saß.   
Inzwischen redeten die Freunde nicht mehr. Man schwieg, weil sie alle das Gefühl hatten, dass es im Moment nichts mehr zu sagen gab.

Der Löwe zucke unruhig mit der Schwanzspitze.  
Mycroft saß wie eine Statue auf dem Sofa.  
Philipp kratzte sich am Strohkopf.  
Toto dagegen war der einzige, der gelassen und vergnügt war und genug innere Ruhe fand, um schließlich einzuschlafen.  
John seufzte. Zum wievielten Male? 

Plötzlich öffnete sich erneut die Zimmertür und die Dienerin trat ein.  
„Der große Zauberer Sherlock,“ sagte sie ohne weiter Umschweife, „Wird John Watson empfangen. Er hat befohlen, dass die anderen hier warten. Er wird sie später zu sich rufen.“  
Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck freundlicher.  
„Kommt, John Watson,“ sagte sie nun in einem sehr viel persönlicheren Ton, „ich werde Euch zu ihm bringen.“

Also machte John sich auf und folgte ihr.   
Sie liefen durch weite Flure, enge Gänge und prachtvoll geschmückte Säle. All die Pracht des Schlosses überwältigte John. Und wieder empfand er etwas ganz ähnliches wie zuvor: es war zu schön, zu prachtvoll, zu großartig um wirklich schön zu sein.  
Es erschlug eine geradezu mit Schmuck und Glanz und Reichtum, und John stellte wieder einmal fest, dass er es drei Nummern dezenter wohl wesentlich mehr gemocht hätte.

Wie der Zauberer wohl sein wird? Ob seine Gewänder auch so von Pracht und Protz strotzen? Ein weiter, wehender Mantel voller Goldstickerei und aufgenähter Edelsteine? Magische Symbole aufgestickt, schwere Ketten mit Amuletten um den Hals, einen spitzen Zaubererhut?   
John kicherte bei dem Gedanken, bis die Dienerin ihm eine strafenden Blick zu warf.  
Schnell strengte er seine Gesichtsmuskeln an, um einen ernsten, der Situation angepassten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

Sie liefen weiter, du meine Güte ist das Schloss riesig, dachte John, bis sie endlich vor der Tür des Thronsaales standen.  
Die Dienerin fegte John ein Stäubchen von der Schulter, strich ihm ein Haar aus der Stirn und sagte dann freundlich:  
„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, John, er wird Euer Anliegen wohlgesonnen anhören.“  
John seufzte.  
Das war ja gut und schön, aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, was sein Anliegen überhaupt war!

Er straffte seinen Rücken, fasste nach der Klinke und drückte sie nach unten.  
Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln der jungen Frau öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Saal.


	19. Traum Teil 12

Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war gleißendes, grün funkelndes Licht, hervorgerufen durch die Sonne, die durch die Fenster schien und deren Strahlen von tausenden Smaragden gebrochen wurden.  
Er musste blinzeln, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Mann, der dort auf dem Thron saß, und es war in keinster Weise das, was er erwartet hatte.

Er hatte sich den Zauberer als eine Art weisen alten Greis vorgestellt, in prächtigen Gewändern und mit einem langen, weißen, spitzen Bart.  
Statt dessen war der Mann, der nun vor ihm saß, jünger als er selbst, zumindest schien er jünger zu sein, bei Zauberern weiß man ja nie.  
Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, elegant und gut geschnitten, und ein violettes Hemd. Seinen Kopf zierten statt eines Zauberhutes nur ein Mopp schwarzer seidiger Locken, die zum darin herum wühlen geradezu einluden (Herrgott, John, was denkst du da! rief er sich selber zur Ordnung.)  
Sein Gesicht wies fein geschnittene Züge auf und wirkte wie aus feinstem Porzellan geschnitzt (kann man Porzellan überhaupt schnitzen? Vermutlich nicht, es würde splittern bei dem Versuch. Also wohl eher wie aus Porzellan geformt... Herrgott John, was gehen deine Gedanken für seltsame Wege? Konzentriere dich!)  
Die edle Nase, die glatte Stirn und die feinen, hohen Wangenknochen gefielen John außerordentlich gut. 

Das schönste jedoch waren die Augen. Diese Augen waren auch das einzige, was klarmachte, dass man einen Zauberer vor sich hatte: Sie waren von undefinierbarer Farbe, von großer Klarheit und sie zogen einen sofort in den Bann; man sah kleine Fünkchen der Magie in ihnen funkeln.

Der Zauberer räusperte sich und sprach dann mit angenehm tiefer Stimme:  
„Wer bist du und was willst du von mir? Warum wagst du es, meine wichtigen Gedanken zu stören?“  
John schluckte und begann zu sprechen.  
„Großer und mächtiger Zauberer Sherlock, ich bin John Watson. Ich weiß nicht wie ich in dein Land gekommen bin und ich weiß nicht wo ich herkomme. Ich bin froh, mich überhaupt erinnern zu können, wer ich bin, wenngleich mir auch sonst viele Erinnerungen fehlen...“  
Er sah, wie der Zauberer mit den Fingern auf die Lehne seines Thrones klopfte. Ungeduld? Nun, vielleicht sollte John lieber auf den Punkt kommen.  
Aber was zum Teufel war der Punkt?  
„Nun, wie auch immer, ich bin nun hier, und es gefällt mir. Zwar hat die gute Hexe Frau Hudson gesagt ich müsste dahin zurück, wo ich herkommen, aber... großer und mächtiger Sherlock, ich möchte hiermit von Euch die Erlaubnis erbitten, hier in Eurem Lande bleiben zu dürfen.“

Der Zauberer antwortete nicht.  
Er sah John durchdringend an.   
Also begann John zu erklären:  
„es gefällt mir hier in diesem Lande. Ich habe wunderschöne Felder und Wiesen gesehen, idyllische Dörfchen und hübsche Mädchen, und da dachte ich...“  
„Nein!“  
Die Stimme des Zauberers schwang durch den Raum. Tief, dunkel, dominierend.  
Jetzt schwieg John. Er wusste nichts zu antworten.

„John Watson,“ sagte der Zauberer, „ Ich weiß, dass du diesen Wunsch in dir trägst. Doch ich weiß auch, dass es nicht sein darf. Nicht sein kann. Es gibt einen Grund, warum du hier bist, und doch: das Ziel deiner Reise ist nicht dieses Land. Das ist nur eine Station auf deinem Weg. Das Ziel deiner Reise ist dein zu Hause, auch wenn du dein zu Hause im Moment nicht kennst. Und doch musst du dorthin zurück kehren, und ja, ich werde dir dabei helfen. Es tut mir leid, John, aber...du kannst nicht bleiben. Das ist nicht das dir vorbestimmte Schicksal.“

Tiefe Enttäuschung durchflutete John. Es gab nicht oft im Leben Dinge, die er sich so sehr wünschte. Und normalerweise war er, wenn es etwas gab, bereit, darum zu kämpfen. Doch jetzt? Er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt wie...  
Tiefe Enttäuschung, ja.  
Aber … irgendwo, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf auch ein winziges bisschen Erleichterung, doch das wollte er vor sich selber nicht zugeben.

„Aber,“ sagte er leise, „was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“  
„Ich werde dir helfen,“ antwortete der wunderschöne... na ja, also der Zauberer, „aber ich tue nichts ohne Gegenleistung. Ich habe daher eine Aufgabe für dich. Wenn du sie erfüllst, werde ich dir den Weg nach Hause zeigen.“  
John erwog, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Warum sollte er irgendeine Aufgabe auf sich nehmen, um eine Hilfe zu bekommen, die er gar nicht haben wollte?  
„Allerdings solltest du wissen,“ sagte der Zauberer, „dass es gefährlich werden könnte.“  
Nun, Gefahr hatte John noch nie geschreckt, also sah er Sherlock an und fragte:  
„Also gut, was soll ich tun?“

„Es gibt eine böse Hexe in diesem Lande, die noch niemand besiegen konnte. Auch ich nicht,“ sagte Sherlock leise.  
„Sie heißt Frau Irene Adler, und sie unterdrückt das Volk, über das sie herrscht und quält es. Die Menschen haben Angst vor ihr und sich um Hilfe an mich gewandt. Doch ich habe... ich konnte schon viele siegreiche Schlachten schlagen, doch Frau Adler ist die einzige Hexe, die mich je … geschlagen hat.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Deine Aufgabe ist nun, John Watson, ziehe nach Westen und besiege sie. Wenn du zurückkehrst und mir den Beweis deines Sieges über Frau Adler bringst, dann werde ich dir helfen. Und nun geh, ich habe große Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu wälzen und kann mich nicht länger mit deinen kleinen menschlichen Problemen auseinandersetzen.“  
Und er zeigte mit seiner Hand zur Tür des Saales, während seine Augen blitzten und er sein Kinn selbstbewusst angehoben hatte.  
„Ich werde es versuchen,“ sagte John und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Zurück in dem gemütlichen Frühstückszimmer bestürmten ihn die Freunde mit Fragen.  
„Wie war es? Wie ist er? Was hat er gesagt?“  
Und John erzählte.  
Als er von der ihm zugewiesenen Aufgabe berichtet, schwiegen sie betroffen.  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“ frage Gregory. John kraulte ihm freundlich die Mähne und sagte:  
„Nun, ich werde mich wohl dieser Aufgabe stellen. Denn auch wenn ich den Grund nicht verstehe, scheint das wohl mein Schicksal zu sein, und seinem Schicksal kann man sich nicht verweigern.“

In diesem Augenblick erschien erneut die Palastdame.  
„Der große und mächtige Zaubere befielt, dass der eiserne Mycroft, der stroherne Philipp und der silberne Löwe Gregory in seinem Thronsaal erscheinen!“  
Die Freunde schauten sich fragend an, doch dann gaben sie John die Hand bzw. die Pfote, und mit den Worten „Bis nachher! Wünsch uns Glück!“ machten sich die drei auf den Weg, während John sich erst mal noch eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und Toto auf den Schoss nahm, um ihn zu kraulen.


	20. Inszenierung Teil 4

Als die drei Freunde, der Löwe, der Eisenmann und der Strohmann den Thronsaal betraten, wurden sie von Sherlock schon erwartet. Der Zauberer hatte seine Herrscherpose aufgegeben und saß nun auf den Stufen, die zum Thron führten. Als die drei eintraten, stand er auf und begrüßte sie.

„Ihr wisst, wie es jetzt weitergeht?“ fragte er. „Ihr werdet John begleiten, so wie ihr all die kleinen Mädchen begleitet habt?“  
„Ja,“ sagt Mycroft. „Selbstverständlich werden wir das.“  
„Und wir werden ihn tapfer verteidigen... jedenfalls die anderen,“ sagte der Löwe und schaute beschämt.  
„Ach was,“ sagte Philipp, „verteidigen wirst du ihn auch, ist ja nicht schlimm, dass du dabei immer Angst hast.“  
Der Löwe nickte.

„Es könnte sein,“ sagte Sherlock, „dass er es schafft, den Fluch zu brechen. Es ist so vieles anders diesmal, vielleicht also auch das.“  
„Würde das bedeuten, dass wir diesmal... wirklich das bekommen, was wir uns wünschen?“ fragte Philipp leise.  
„Mag sein,“ sagte Sherlock.   
Sie wussten dass das Schicksal bestimmte, dass sie ein Gehirn, ein Herz und Mut erst dann bekämen, wenn die böse Hexe des Landes endgültig besiegt wäre.  
„Es könnte aber auch... gefährlicher werden,“ sagte der Zauberer. „Da wir nicht wissen, warum das alles passiert und weil alles so anders verläuft, können wir nicht einschätzen, was geschehen wird.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Wir alle müssen unserer Bestimmung folgen und haben letztlich doch keine Wahl.“  
„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft, „Wenn auch nur eine Chance besteht, dass wir Frau Adler loswerden, dann ist es die Sache wert.“

„Weiß Frau Adler denn, dass … wieder jemand gekommen ist?“ fragte Gregory.  
„Ich denke, sie wird es spätestens erfahren, wenn ihr euch auf den Weg zu ihr macht. Sie hat den ganzen Weg nach Westen mit Überwachungskameras versehen, um Bescheid zu wissen, falls ich sie angreifen sollte,“ sagte Sherlock und schauderte. Wenn er an den Feldzug dachte, den er gegen sie geführt hatte, wurde ihm heute noch schlecht. Sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst und an der Nase herum geführt, und hatte schlussendlich die finale Schlacht gewonnen, so dass er mit Mühe und Not entkam.  
Sie hatte ihm sogar noch einen Fluch hinterher gesandt, dem er nur entkommen war, weil er ein Amulett in Form einer schützenden Kamee um den Hals trug, das er ihr entgegenhielt und das den Fluch abwehren konnte.  
Alles in allem war er nur um Haaresbreite davon gekommen.  
Um so mehr hoffte er, dass John derjenige sein würde, der nun endlich ihre Macht brechen würde.

Natürlich würde sie es John nicht leicht machen, und er würde ziemlich viel Leid erfahren, das stand jedenfalls zu befürchten. Den Freunden würde es nicht besser gehen.  
Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er an ihrer Seite gen Westen gezogen und hätte mit ihnen gemeinsam gekämpft.  
Aber das ging nicht, er musste seinen Regierungspflichten nachkommen.   
Also sagte er schweren Herzens:  
„Versucht euer bestes, und versucht, John zu beschützen. Ich werde die Vögel des Landes bitten, mir zu berichten wie es euch geht, und ich werde mit Frau Hudson sprechen und auch mit Frau Hooper, der guten Hexe des Südens. Vielleicht haben sie noch Ideen, wie wir Euch unterstützen können.“

Er erhob sich.  
„Es ist an der Zeit. Geht zurück zu John. Und morgen macht ihr euch alle auf den Weg. Lasst euch in der Küche Proviant geben, jedenfalls für John und Toto. Du...“  
Er sah den Löwen fragend an.  
„Ich werde mich unterwegs versorgen, indem ich jagen gehe,“ sagte der Löwe. „Was soll ich auch anderes tun... schließlich kann John ja schlecht einen ganzen Ochsen mitschleppen, und auch der würde für mich ja nicht lange reichen.“  
„Ich glaube, John könnte eine ganze Menge... aber du hast recht, das würde auch seine Kräfte übersteigen. Also jage, und Mycroft, vergiss deine Ölkanne nicht.“  
Sie verabschiedete sich und die drei Freund machten sich auf den Weg zurück durch das Schloss, um John und Toto zu berichten, dass der große und mächtige Zauberer Sherlock auch ihnen befohlen hatte, die böse Hexe zu besiegen. 

Sherlock war in seinem Thronsaal zurückgeblieben und grübelte.  
Es würde ein gefahrvoller Weg sein, den die Freunde beschreiten müssten. Wie jedes mal. Doch diesmal konnte er die Größe der Gefahr nicht einschätzen und auch nicht die Größe der Hoffnung.  
Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als darauf vertrauen, dass John es schaffen würde.  
John war klug und gewitzt. Er war mutig uns zuverlässig. Wenn also jemand eine Chance hatte, dann er.  
Trotzdem.  
Sherlock hätte ihn gerne vor allem weiteren beschützt.  
Denn, und es fiel ihm nicht leicht, das zuzugeben, John gefiel ihm.  
Er mochte John.  
Mehr als...  
Nun, das spielte jetzt keine Rolle, und er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.


	21. Traum Teil 13

John starrte seine Freunde an.  
„Wie bitte? Euch allen hat er die selbe Aufgabe gegeben wie mir? Die böse Hexe des Westens zu besiegen? Diese Frau Adler?“  
Die anderen nickten.  
John seufzte.  
„Mann,“ knurrte Toto angefressen, „können die hier ihre Probleme nicht einfach selber lösen?!“  
„Scheinbar nicht,“ sagte John.  
Dann straffte er seine Schultern.  
„Egal. Ich habe ja, wenn man es recht bedenkt, ohnehin keine anderen Pläne. Also werde ich mich auf den Weg nach Westen machen. Toto, wenn du lieber im Palast bleiben möchtest, ich bin sicher man würde...“  
„Nix da!“ bellte der kleine Hund empört.  
„Ich finde die Idee zwar schwachsinnig. Aber wenn du gehst, wie kannst du auch nur einen Augenblick glauben, ich ließe dich im Stich? Natürlich komme ich mit.“  
Er schniefte beleidigt, und John hockte sich zu Boden, um ihm um Verzeihung bittend das Fell zu kraulen.  
„Danke mein Kleiner, ich weiß das zu schätzen,“ sagte er.

„Ich komme auch mit,“ sagte der Löwe. „Ich werde zwar kein allzu nützlicher Reisebegleiter sein, da ich so feige bin. Aber du bist meine Feigheit ja schon gewöhnt, John, und es ist nun mal meine Aufgabe die Hexe gemeinsam mit dir zu besiegen. Also komme ich mit, auch wenn ich mich schrecklich fürchte.“  
„Pack mein Ölkännchen in deinen Korb,“ sagte Mycroft, „denn ohne sie kann ich nicht auf Reisen gehen, und ich werde selbstverständlich auch dabei sein.“  
„Und ich ebenfalls,“ sagte Philipp ohne weiteren Kommentar. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm schlichtweg keiner ein, denn immerhin hatte er einen Kopf aus Stroh.

John ließ sich von der Palastdienerin ein paar Dinge beschaffen.  
Zuerst einmal Nadel und Faden, und damit machte er sich daran, Philipps Kleidung auszubessern und einige Risse zu flicken.  
Danach nahm er frische Politur zur Hand und brachte Mycroft auf Hochglanz.  
Mit einer Bürste kämmte er die Mähne des Löwen, bis sie glänzte und flauschig aussah wie aus der Wollwaschmittelwerbung.  
Toto wollte er ebenfalls bürsten, der jedoch verbat sich das.  
„Struppig ist mein Markenzeichen,“ knurrte er. Ließ sich jedoch gutwillig gefallen, dass John ihm ein neues, aus weichem Leder gefertigtes Halsband umlegte.  
John selber stieg noch einmal in die Badewanne und genoss den duftenden Schaum und das herrlich warme Wasser, wohl wissend, dass er sich die nächste Zeit mit dem System aus Bächen zufriedengeben müsste. Wenn er Glück hatte, denn von dem Land im Westen hörte man auch in dieser Hinsicht nichts gutes.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf.  
John hatte Proviant im Körbchen, der würde ein paar Tage reichen. Und danach würden sie weitersehen.   
Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich von der Palastdame.   
Dann traten sie hinaus auf die noch frühmorgendliche Straße vor dem Palast.  
Es war eine breite und schöne Straße und wie ein großes und ansprechend gestaltetes Schild direkt neben dem Tor zum Schloss belehrte, hieß sie „die Straße der 221 Bäcker.“  
Nun, das wunderte nicht, denn als sie die Straße hinunterliefen, kamen sie an unzähligen kleinen, gemütlichen Backstuben vorbei. Wie in mittelalterlichen Städten, wo sich bestimmte Berufe auf bestimmte Straßen der Stadt konzentrierten, war es auch hier.  
John seufzte.  
Verflixt, er wäre so gerne geblieben.  
Und wenn nicht auf einer kleinen Farm, dann eben hier in der Stadt... Ärzte brauchte man doch sicher auch im Zauberland.  
Nun ja, es sollte wohl nicht sein, also warum sich weiter den Kopf zerbrechen.  
Er hob den Kopf, spitzte die Lippen und begann, ein Liedchen zu pfeifen.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie die Stadttore.  
John wandte sich an die Wachsoldaten.  
„Sagt, liebe Leute, wie kommen wir in das Land der Hexe des Westens?“  
Der Hauptmann der Wache sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Nach Westen geht man nicht,“ sagte er.  
„Aber wir müssen dorthin!“  
„Im Westen wohnt die böse Hexe Frau Adler. Nach Westen geht man nicht.“  
John verdrehte die Augen.  
„Guter Mann, wegen dieser Hexe wollen wir ja nach Westen. Wir wollen gegen sie kämpfen und mit etwas Glück werden wir sie auch besiegen.“  
Jetzt trat unverkennbar Mitleid in die Augen des Hauptmannes.  
„Ein bisschen Glück wird da nicht reichen. Aber gut, wenn ihr das unbedingt müsst... folgt dieser Straße. Sie führt nach Westen. Und dann verlasst euch darauf... die Hexe wird euch sehen und in Ketten zu sich holen. Also könnt ihr sie gar nicht verfehlen.“

'Na toll,' dachte John. 'Sind ja rosige Aussichten. Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Bin ich denn total bescheuert?'  
Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, immerhin war er Soldat und hatte schon einige Kämpfe überstanden. Da sollte er doch wohl gegen eine einzige Hexe ankommen, nicht wahr?  
Er musste ein bisschen grinsen.  
Eigentlich war das doch alles ziemlich bescheuert. Stroh- und Eisenmenschen, Zauber, sprechende Löwen... ein Land voller Seltsamkeiten. Da war es auch nicht merkwürdiger, gegen eine Hexe in den Kampf zu ziehen.  
Immerhin hätte er dann jedenfalls etwas zu erzählen, wenn er später mal Enkelkinder auf den Knien wiegen würde.

Wie auch immer, John bedankte sich freundlich bei dem Hauptmann, schulterte sein Körbchen und machte sich gemeinsam mit den Freunden auf den Weg.  
Das Abenteuer ging weiter, und was auch immer geschehen würde, er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.  
Das war das einzige, was er sich vor Augen halten konnte, denn was nun tatsächlich auf ihn und seine Freude zukommen würde, konnte er so gar nicht einschätzen.  
Also beschloss er, den Tag als einen guten Tag zu nehmen und fuhr damit fort, fröhliche kleine Melodien zu pfeifen, während er forsch ausschritt.


	22. Wirklichkeit Teil 3

Wieder herrschte nasskaltes Wetter in London und der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben des Krankenhauses St. Barts.  
Sherlock Holmes saß an John Watsons Bett und hatte den kleinen Toto, mit dem er vorhin eine kleine schnelle Runde im Park gedreht hatte – der Hund mochte den Regen auch nicht – auf dem Schoss. Liebevoll kraulte er das kleine Tier, dass die Augen zufrieden und vertrauensvoll geschlossen hatte, hinter den Ohren.

Sein Blick ruhte nun schon seit einer halben Stunde unentwegt auf dem Militärarzt.  
Seine Augen glitten über das bleiche Gesicht des Mannes und nahmen jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit in sich auf.  
John sah nicht gesund aus, die Blässe und die Tatsache, dass er sehr abgemagert war, ließen ihn zerbrechlich wirken, aber was war nach nun schon wochenlangem Koma auch anderes zu erwarten. Dennoch sah Sherlock ihm an, dass John unter anderen Umständen eine durchaus ausgeprägte körperliche Fitness an den Tag gelegt hätte. Immerhin war er Soldat.  
Sein Haar war blond mit einigen grauen Strähnen und wies einen militärischen Haarschnitt auf, der jetzt allerdings raus gewachsen war. Die Länge, die seine Haare jetzt hatten, wäre wohl etwas, dass John, wäre er wach, nicht gefallen würde, vermutete Sherlock. 

Er würde gerne Johns Augen sehen.  
Er wusste, dass sie blau waren, Mike Stamford hatte es ihm gesagt.  
Aber... er würde sie gerne sehen.  
Denn, und das war etwas, was er sich selber nicht erklären konnte, trotz der Blässe und Eingefallenheit gefiel ihm John.  
Mehr noch, obwohl er ihn ja eigentlich nicht kannte, mochte er ihn.

Sehr.

Die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete sich, und Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Sein Bruder Mycroft trat ein und hatte seinen Gatten, Greg, im Schlepptau. Die beiden Holmes-Lestrades hatten heute seit langem einen freien Nachmittag und daher beschlossen, Toto und auch John Watson gemeinsam zu besuchen.  
Toto sprang von Sherlocks Schoß und rannte freudig bellend auf Greg zu. Der nahm die Leine vom Haken und machte sich mit dem Hund auf in den Park.

„Mycroft! Was willst du hier?“ fragte Sherlock bissig. „Willst du mir sagen, dass ich endlich dieses elende Krankenhaus verlassen darf?“  
Mycroft seufzte. Sein Bruder war ein Ausbund an Charme, wie eh und je.  
Er wollte zu sprechen ansetzen, als Sherlock ihm über den Mund fuhr.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht erst wieder davon anfangen, dass ich zu euch ziehen soll. Das kommt nicht in Frage!“

Gestern war es gewesen, als Mycroft auf die Frage nach Entlassung mit dem Vorschlag geantwortet hatte, Sherlock solle sein Quartier bei ihm und Gregory beziehen. In einem der Gästezimmer ihres Stadthauses.  
Sherlock hatte auf diesen Vorschlag nur mit Hohn und Spott und unverhohlenem Entsetzen geantwortet. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, tagtäglich unter der Fuchtel seines anstregenden und unter Kontrollwahn leidenden Bruders!  
Greg wäre ja vielleicht noch auszuhalten, aber auch der würde ihm vermutlich nach wenigen Tagen auf den Nerv gehen. Und gar erst Mycroft. Pah!

„Schon gut, schon gut,“ sagte Mycroft. „Ich habe ja verstanden, dass du dich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrst, Bruderherz. Trotzdem werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du wieder auf der Straße landest. Du bist dem Tod gerade noch mal von der Schippe gesprungen, und ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn du hier raus gehst und dich gleich dem nächsten Drogendealer an den Hals wirfst. Denn ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, du bist mein kleiner Bruder und ich sorge mich um dich.“  
Sherlock seufzte. In gewisser Weise hatte Mycroft ja recht. Es wäre sicher nicht schlecht, wenn jemand ein wenig auf ihn achten würde. Aber das würde er um Himmels Willen niemals zugeben.

Mycroft fuhr fort.  
„Hör zu, ich habe eine Idee. Du erinnerst dich an Mrs. Hudson?“  
Natürlich erinnerte Sherlock sich an Mrs. Hudson. Die freundliche alte Dame, der er mal einen großen Gefallen getan hatte.  
„Nun, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson vermietet eine Wohnung in der Baker Street. Gute Lage, nahe der City, und nicht all zu teuer, wenngleich letzteres keine Rolle spielt, denn ich werde dir die Miete...“  
„Nein,“ sagte Sherlock.  
„Ich werde die Miete selbst aufbringen. Ich möchte unabhängig sein.“  
Er sah Mycroft selbstbewusst an.  
„Ich werde wieder Fälle annehmen, und darauf achten, dass ich mich dafür auch bezahlen lasse. Und außerdem... habe ich bei Mrs. Hudson einen Stein im Brett, ich bin sicher, sie wird mir die Wohnung zu einem guten Preis vermieten.“  
Mycroft sah erstaunt drein. Das klang vernünftig, und sein Bruder war nicht oft so vernünftig.

Sherlock schien nachdenklich.  
„Sag mal,“ sagte er, „Baker Street... ich kenne das Haus. Es ist doch die Nummer 221 nicht wahr?“  
Mycroft nickte.   
„Ja,“ sagte er, „genau genommen ist es 221 B.“  
„Ich bin schon mal in der Wohnung gewesen. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie zwei Schlafzimmer hat, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja,“ antwortete Mycroft, „ das zweite steht dann leer, aber das macht nichts. Und ich wäre wirklich beruhigt, wenn Mrs Hudson ein wenig auf dich achten könnte.“

Sie schwiegen.  
Dann sagte Sherlock langsam:  
„Mycroft, was wird eigentlich mit John, wenn er aus dem Koma erwacht? Mir ist klar, dass er danach noch eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben muss, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.Unter Umständen wird das noch lange dauern. Aber dann... was dann?“  
Mycroft sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich meine,“ fuhr Sherlock fort, „Stamford hat mir erzählt, dass er niemanden hat. Die Eltern leben nicht mehr, er hat noch eine Schwester, aber zu der besteht keinerlei Kontakt. Stamford würde ihn aufnehmen, hat aber selber nur eine winzige ein-Zimmer-Wohnung...“  
„Nun, Sherlock, es gibt Wohnheime für pensionierte...“  
Aber der jüngere fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Pah, Wohnheime. Kaninchenbuchten sind das.“

Sherlock schluckte.  
„Du sorgst dich doch ständig um mich, großer Bruder. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn in das zweite Schlafzimmer ein Mitbewohner zieht? Jemand, der ebenso ein bisschen auf mich achtgibt?“  
Und sein Blick wanderte zu John.  
Blitzschnell überschlugen sich die Gedanken in Mycrofts Kopf,  
Ein Soldat, der vielleicht ein wenig Struktur und Disziplin in Sherlocks Leben bringen würde? Ein Arzt der sich um ihn kümmern würde? Und, nach allem, was er von Stamford gehört hatte, ein freundlicher, hilfsbereiter Mensch, der vielleicht, ja vielleicht so etwas wie ein Freund für seinen kleinen Bruder werden könnte?  
Ich darf nicht zu viel erhoffen, dachte er sich. Aber die Idee ist gut.

Er nickte.  
„Ja, ich denke, das könnte gut funktionieren. Lass uns hoffen, dass er erwacht und wieder auf die Beine kommt. Und wenn du das dann immer noch möchtest, werden wir ihm den Vorschlag unterbreiten.“  
Sherlock strahlte.  
Und zum ersten Mal seit langem war er mit seinem Bruder vollständig einer Meinung.


	23. Traum Teil 14

Der Weg in das Land der bösen Hexe des Westens, Frau Irene Adler, erwies sich als lang und schwer und gefahrvoll.  
Abgesehen davon, dass es eigentlich keinen wirklichen Weg gab. Die Straße, der sie gefolgt waren, hatte einfach irgendwann im nirgendwo aufgehört.   
Es war hier weniger bunt und schön, es gab mehr grau und staubbraun... eine Farbe die John an irgendetwas erinnerte …   
Zackige Gebirgskämme waren in der Ferne zu sehen, während sie sich durch unwegsames Gelände vorwärts kämpften.

Und die Vögel... nun, wie Philipp eines Morgens bemerkte:  
„Es gibt hier kein Vogelgezwitscher. Es gibt hier auch keine bunten Vögelchen. Es gibt Krähen und Raben. Gegen Krähen und Raben ist nichts einzuwenden, aber zwitschern tun sie nun mal nicht.“  
Was für eine überaus dumme Bemerkung denn wer hätte je erwartet, Krähen und Raben zwitschern zu hören!

Dem eisernen Mycroft lagen das Grau und die Wildheit der Landschaft bedrückend auf der Brust. Was ja nun eigentlich gar nicht möglich war, da er ja gar kein Herz besaß, was diese Bedrückung hätte empfinden können...  
Nun, vermutlich, dachte er, lag es daran, dass es hier Nachtfröste gab und der Raureif auf seiner eisernen Brust dafür sorgte, dass er Rost ansetzte.  
Nun, andres konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

Der Löwe lief mit eingekniffenem Schwanz neben den Freunden her, fest entschlossen, seine Freunde bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen, wenn es notwendig sein würde, und zwar gegen jeden Feind, der da kommen möge, wäre er auch noch so furchterregend und schrecklich.   
Er würde sich dabei allerdings zu Tode fürchten, doch wenn es notwendig wäre für die Freunde zu kämpfen und zu sterben würde er das eben tun.

Sie kamen langsam voran, was an dieser düsteren Landschaft lag, die ihnen morgens beim Erwachen schon den Mut nahm, aufzustehen und weiterzugehen.   
Es lag an der Unwegsamkeit der Landschaft.  
Und es lag sicher auch an der Sorge, was sie an ihrem Ziel erwarten würde.

Nun, um das langsame Vorankommen mussten sie sich bald keine Sorgen mehr machen. Die Hexe hatte sie natürlich durch ihre Überwachungskameras kommen sehen und hatte unverzüglich Gegenmaßnahmen ersonnen.  
Sie hatte erstaunt die Augenbrauen angehoben, als sie sah, dass diesmal kein kleines Mädchen die Gruppe führte, sondern... ein Mann.  
Und ihr war ein wenig unwohl geworden.  
Die ganze Sache war ihr nicht geheuer.

Zumal sie die wilden Bienen, die Krähen mit den eisernen Schnäbeln und die bösartigen Wölfe, die sie dem letzten Mädchen entgegengeschickt hatten und die der Strohmann und der Eisenmann wie immer bis zum letzten erledigt hatten, noch nicht hatte nachzüchten können in den unterirdischen Genlaboren ihres Schlosses, das den klangvollen Namen Schloss Baskerville trug.  
Doch sie besaß ein Rudel Hunde. Monsterhunde mit rot glühenden Augen und aus den Lefzen ragenden Reißzähnen.  
Diese schickte sie los.

Vielleicht wäre die ganze Sache hier schon geendet, dramatisch und grauenvoll.  
Wenn nicht John so mutig und kaltblütig sich den Hunden entgegengestellt hätte.  
Er nämlich stellte fest, dass es ganz gewöhnliche Hunde waren, nicht mal besonders groß, die mit Zaubertricks der Hexe nur in den Augen von angstvollen Opfern zu so grauenhaften Monstern wurden.  
Kaum hatte er diese Spiegelfechterei entdeckt, war es einfach genug, die Viecher in die Flucht zu schlagen und die Freunde zogen weiter.

Nun blieb der Hexe nicht mehr viel, denn auch wenn sie das niemals zugegeben hätte... es war nicht so weit her mit ihrer Zauberkraft. Also griff zu ihrem letzten Mittel.  
Den fliegenden Affen.  
Diese starken und klugen Tiere mussten demjenigen dreimal gehorchen, der die goldene Reitgerte besaß. Irene hatte zwei Wünsche an die Affen schon verbraucht, deswegen überlegte sie hin und her. Da aber Johns Anwesenheit ihr aus irgendeinem Grund Angst machte, rief sie letztendlich die Tiere zu sich und befahl ihnen, unsere Freude gefangen zu nehmen und in Fesseln zu ihr ins Schloss zu bringen.

Unsere Wanderer hatten gegen die Affen keine Chance. Selbst der starke Löwe nicht. Und auch nicht John, der tapfer kämpfte und sich nicht unterkriegen lassen wollte. Sie wurden gepackt, gefesselt und dann in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die Lüfte getragen.  
Unter ihnen glitten die grauen und düsteren Wälder und Wiesen, die kantigen spitzen Felsen, die schmutzigen Bäche dahin. Es war beängstigend.  
Selbst John, der in seinem Leben schon vieles erlebt hatte und sich nicht so leicht ins Bockshorn jagen ließ, spürte, wie ihm kalte Angst das Herz zusammenzog.

Die Hexe hingegen lief in der Kleiderkammer ihres Schlosses auf und ab und überlegte, wie sie den Freunden entgegen treten sollte.  
Sie konnte ihre äußere Gestalt verändern. Das funktionierte ebenso wie der Trick bei den Hunden: es waren Illusionen, die den schauenden sehen ließen, was er sehen sollte. Und all die kleinen Mädchen hatten eine hässliche alte Hexe gesehen, weil sie damit am besten einzuschüchtern waren.  
Aber nun John.  
Sie beschloss, dass sie in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt vor ihn treten würde. Sie war nämlich von erstaunlich jungem und hübschem Aussehen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie nun schon einige Jahrhunderte alt war. Aber na und, was Mollinda Hooper, die gute Hexe des Südens konnte, konnte eine Irene Adler schon lange.  
Außerdem beschloss sie, John leicht bekleidet gegenüber zu stehen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn verführen können und ihrem Willen beugen und dann könnte sie diesen Zauberer Sherlock entgültig besiegen...

Und so kam es, dass die Freunde gefesselt und gebunden im Kerker des Schlosses von den Affen abgesetzt wurden, während man John in den Thronsaal brachte.  
Er sah sich um, niemand schien hier zu sein.

Da öffnete sich eine Tür und John sah sich einer wunderschönen, splitternackten Frau gegenüber.


	24. Traum Teil 15

„Was zum Teufel...“ knurrte John und wusste vor Verlegenheit schier nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte.  
Er hatte nun beileibe keine viktorianisch verschämten Vorstellungen von der ersten Begegnung mit einer Frau. Aber dennoch war er Brite durch und durch. Gewisse Regeln des Anstandes und vor allem der gesellschaftlichen Konvention waren ihm seit frühester Jugend in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.  
Und dazu gehörte gewiss nicht, dass eine junge Dame ihm bei allerersten Aufeinandertreffen nackt gegenübertrat.  
Suchend sah er sich um. Dann schritt er zielsicher auf eines der großen Palastfenster zu, packte mit beiden Händen eine samtene Portiere und riss daran. Mit einem Ratsch und einem Rauschen löste sich die Stoffbahn und glitt zu Boden. John raffte den Samt zusammen, warf ihn auf die schöne Nackte und sagte etwas verschnupft:  
„Ziehen Sie sich das über! Oder wickeln Sie sich darin ein. Wie auch immer.“  
Dann drehte er sich zum Fenster um und sah hinaus in den Park. Seine Ohren glühten.

Irene Adler schaute völlig verblüfft und mit offen stehendem Mund auf das Geschehen.  
Als sie in wenig Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, sagte sie:  
„John Watson – bist du eigentlich komplett irre?!“  
„Mag sein,“ grummelte John und starrte weiter hinaus. „Mir egal. Hauptsache Sie ziehen sich was an.“  
„Eine Samtportiere! Das ist ja wohl die Frechheit!“ schimpfte Irene.  
'Lass das bloß nicht Scarlett O'Hara hören,' dachte John und musste wider Willen grinsen.

„Du kannst dich umdrehen,“ sagte die Frau. John tat wie geheißen. Der Samt war verschwunden, statt dessen trug die Dame ein „kleines Schwarzes“, was ihr ausgezeichnet stand.  
„Na also, geht doch,“ knurrte er.  
Irene war immer noch perplex. So etwas hatte sie in all den Jahrhunderten noch nicht erlebt.  
Sie schritt auf ihren Herrscherinnenthron zu und nahm darauf Platz.  
Sie nahm all ihre mentale Kraft zusammen und versuchte, eine Aura des Schreckens um sich zu verbreiten. Es gelang ihr nicht. Die Düsternis, die sie auszustrahlen versuchte, prallte offenbar voll an John ab.

„Nun, John Watson,“ sagte sie mit dunkler, voller Stimme, „ich bin mir sicher, dass du ahnst, wer ich bin. Vor dir siehst du Irene Adler, die größte und schrecklichste Hexe, die die Welt je gesehen hat!“  
Ihre Worte waren lauter und lauter geworden und hallten durch den Saal und durch die Räume und Flure ihres finsteren Schlosses.  
„Und die verrückteste,“ knurrte John. „Hier einfach nackt aufzukreuzen. Absolut kein Anstand.“ Und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Irene fiel die Kinnlade nach unten.  
Sie räusperte sich und setzte zu ihrer nächsten Ansprache an.  
„Du, John Watson,“ und sie zeigte in dramatischer Geste auf ihn, „wirst mir dienen. Du wirst mein Sklave sein. Ich werde dich in glänzende Gewänder hüllen. Und dann wirst du mir zu Füssen sitzen und auf einen Wink meiner Augen jeden Befehl ausführen. Fremde Herrscher werden zu Besuch sein und mich beneiden, welch gutaussehendes Exemplar von einem Mann mir dient. Welch mutiger und starker Mann vor mir kniet und sich mir unterwirft!“  
Wieder eine dramatische Handbewegung und eine theatralische Betonung.

'Die hat doch nen Knall,' dachte John.  
Laut sagte er: „Ich denke je gar nicht dran. Was hindert mich denn daran, mich einfach umzudrehen und aus dem Saal zu gehen und mich davon zu machen?“  
Irene lächelte ein kaltes, böses Lächeln.  
„Nun, ich denke, die Tatsache, dass sich deine Freunde in meinem Kerker befinden und sterben werden, wenn du das tust.“  
John kochte vor Zorn. Verdammt. Damit hatte sie ihn in der Hand.  
Irene spürte, dass sie Johns Schwachpunkt gefunden hatte.  
„Was meinst du, wie lange der Löwe Gregory und der Hund Toto ohne Nahrung auskommen? Wie lange es in dem feuchten Verlies dauert, bis Mycroft Rost ansetzt? Wie lange die Ratten und Mäuse brauchen, bis sie sich über den Strohmann Philipp hergemacht und ihn in kleine Schnipsel zerfressen haben?“  
John schluckte.

In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, Er suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, fand aber keinen. Alles, was er sich überlegte, hätte seine Freunde in noch größere Gefahr gebracht. Und wenn John Watson eins war, dann war er treu und loyal.  
Also blieb ihm wohl vorerst nichts anderes übrig, als dem Willen der Hexe zu folgen.  
'Ich werde sie besiegen,' nahm er sich vor. 'Ich werde meine Freunde retten und befreien und die Hexe besiegen.'  
Und dann seufzte er und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

Also kam es, wie die Hexe es vorausgesagt hatte. Sie kleidete ihn in eine seidene Livree und ließ ihn zu ihren Füßen knien, wenn sie ihre Statthalter und andere Fürsten empfing. Jene, die in ihrem Namen über die alltäglichen Belange des von ihr unterdrückten Volkes wachten, so dass überall ihr Wille durchgesetzt wurde und sie herrschen konnte, ohne sich die ganze Arbeit zu machen.  
Sie ließ ihn, wenn er aufsässig wurde, und ehrlicherweise war er das fast immer der Fall, niedere Hausarbeiten verrichten um ihn zu demütigen. Und dann bestrafte sie ihn, wenn dabei seine seidenen Kleider schmutzig wurden, was eine ziemliche Ungerechtigkeit war, denn das ließ sich beim hantieren mit Besen und Dreckschippe nun mal nicht vermeiden...  
John biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ das alles über sich ergehen, weil er nur so die Möglichkeit hatte, für seine Freunde zu sorgen.  
Er schaffte Nahrung für den Löwen und Toto in den Keller, zwar nur Essensreste aus der Palastküche, aber es genügte um die beiden vor dem Verhungern zu bewahren.  
Er hatte ein Ölkännchen und Lappen beschafft und sorgte dafür, dass Mycroft auf Hochglanz poliert blieb.  
Und Toto, der kleine, etwas zynische aber im Grunde doch tapfere und gutherzige Hund, sorgte dafür, dass sich keine Maus oder Ratte auch nur in Philipps Nähe traute.

Jeden Abend, nach getaner Arbeit, müde, erschöpft und hochgradig genervt, trottete John zu seinen Freunden in den Kerker. Ein Wachsoldat schloss hinter ihm ab und ließ ihn erst am frühen Morgen wieder raus.  
Viel Schlaf fand er nicht.  
Er hätte in seidenen Kissen und duftigen Decken schlafen können, denn Irene hatte von ihm verlangt, das Bett mit ihr zu teilen.  
Aber das hatte er strickt verweigert.  
Sklaverei hin oder her.  
Aber das, nein, also das ging dann doch zu weit!


	25. Traum Teil 16

Düstere Tage trauriger Sklaverei gingen dahin.   
Tagsüber war John beschäftigt und kam kaum zur Ruhe.  
Abends, wenn er sich im Kerker befand und sein müdes Haupt auf die Flanke des Löwen bettete, dann gingen schwere Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher.

Wie traurig und finster das alles war.Wie hoffnungslos.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Kampfgeist zu bewahren. Wie oft hatte er zornbebend kurz davor gestanden, der Hexe einen Besen oder etwas ähnliches über den Schädel zu ziehen. Doch immer hatte er sich zurückgehalten, denn wenn er das täte, wären seine Freunde, die hier in Ketten im Kerker lagen, verloren.  
Wie mutlos kam er sich vor. Er hatte sich vorgenommen zu kämpfen, tapfer und stark zu sein.Und doch war er nichts weiter als eine Geisel des Willens der bösen und grausamen Hexe.  
Wie zerbrach er sich den Kopf, was er unternehmen konnte. Und doch fand er einfach keinen Ausweg.

Und je länger das ganze dauerte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar: dieses Zauberland war keineswegs das Paradies, für das er es gehalten hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es gab hier eine solche Düsternis, dass es ihm Tag für Tag schwerer fiel, sich an die strahlende Sonne, den blauen Himmel und die munter plätschernden Bächlein zu erinnern.  
Wenn es ihm doch nur gelänge, der Hexe Herr zu werden. Wenn es ihm doch nur gelänge, die Freunde zu erretten. Wenn es ihm doch nur gelingen würde, das Zauberland von der finsteren Macht der Frau Adler zu befreien...  
Und so langsam, nach und nach, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so ein Traum wäre, in diesem Land bleiben zu können.  
Er wusste immer noch nicht, wo „zurück“ war. Aber er begann, sich nach „zurück“ zu sehnen. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn dort erwarten würde.

Die Tage, die Wochen verstrichen.  
Und John, so wenig er auch vordergründig unternehmen konnte ohne die Freunde zu gefährden, hielt die Augen auf.   
Er machte seine Arbeit, schwieg, schien sich Frau Adler ganz unterworfen zu haben. Seine Stille begann, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen und sie zu dem Glauben zu bringen, sie hätte ihn besiegt.  
Doch in Wahrheit war John in jeder einzelnen Sekunde hellwach, prägte sich alles ein und nahm alles um sich herum mit größter Klarheit wahr. Und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit.

Seine Beobachtungen ließen ihn ganz interessante Dinge erkennen.   
Das wichtigste schien ihm, dass Frau Adler keinen Schritt machte, ohne ihr Smartphone dabei zu haben. Sie hütete es wie ihren Augapfel und geriet in Panik, wenn sie es mal nicht sofort im Blick hatte.  
(Wo hatte sie es gehabt, als sie John nackt gegenüber getreten war? Das gehörte ganz eindeutig zu den Dingen, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte.)  
Dieses Smartphone schien nicht nur ihr wertvollster Schatz zu sein. Sie schien geradezu Schmerzen zu leiden, wenn sie es nicht in den Händen hielt und wenn sie mit ihm telefonierte oder sonst wie herumspielte, dann trat ein kaltes Glühen in ihre Augen, die sonst von eisklarer Farbe waren.

Frau Adler hatte die Angewohnheit, mit ihrem Lieblingsraben zu reden als würde er jedes Wort verstehen. Nun ja, ehrlicherweise, da wir uns ja nun hier im Zauberland befinden, tat er das auch, und antwortete ihr ebenso. Allerdings waren seine Antworten meist Schmeicheleien, denn Frau Adler war für ihr rachsüchtiges Wesen bekannt und duldete keine Kritik. Der Rabe hatte da so seine Erfahrungen gemacht...  
Eines Tages nun hatte er sie ein wenig verärgert. Andere Hexen haben für „Du bist die schönste im ganzen Land...“ einen Spiegel. Irene Adler hatte den Raben. Und der arme Vogel war infolge morgendlicher Müdigkeit nicht schnell genug in Lobeshymnen ausgebrochen.  
Zornentbrannt hatte sie ihm ein paar Schwanzfedern ausgerissen und nun blutete und schmerzte sein Bürzel.

Erschrocken war er davon geflogen und ließ sich zitternd und jammernd im Schlosshof nieder, wo John gerade auf Befehl der Herrscherin die marmornen Steinplatten fegte.  
„Du meine Güte,“ sagte er zu dem schwarzen Vogel, „was ist denn mit dir passiert?“  
„Eine wütende Herrin,“ krächzte der Vogel matt, „das ist mir passiert.“  
„Warte hier,“ sagte John und rannte davon, in die Stube der Wachsoldaten, denn dort gab es Verbandszeug, das hatte er herausgefunden.   
Der Rabe hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit schon ein paar mal verspottet und war nicht besonders nett gewesen. Aber John war nun mal Arzt, und er konnte nicht zusehen, wenn ein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen litt.  
Er kam zurück mit Wundsalbe, Gaze und Mull und legte dem Raben einen fachgerechten Verband an.  
„Danke,“ krächzte der Vogel und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Johns Bein.  
„Schon gut,“ sagte John und strich ihm sanft über das Gefieder.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht immer nett zu dir war,“ sagte der Rabe und sah John um Entschuldigung bittend an.  
„Schon gut,“ sagte John erneut, „du kannst es dir schließlich nicht leisten, der Hexe Widerstand entgegen zu bringen.“  
„Nein,“ sagte der Rabe, „ich kann nicht viel tun. Kann dir auch nicht helfen. Ich weiß, dass du deine Freunde befreien willst und die Hexe besiegen willst. Viel kann ich nicht machen, aber ich kann dir einen Ratschlag geben.“  
Er sah sich nach allen Seiten um und dann winkte er mit dem Flügel, so dass John den Kopf zu ihm neigte.  
„Was immer du auch tust... dieses Handy. Vergiss das Handy nicht. Denn darin ruht ihre Seele.“  
Er blickte sich erneut ängstlich um.  
„Und wenn sie es nicht bei sich hat, dann hat sie es in ihrem Safe. Du kennst die Zahlenkombination. Du hast sie bereits gesehen. An deinem ersten Tag hier.“  
Dann krächzte er erschrocken auf, weil sich ein Wachsoldat näherte, flatterte von dannen und verschwand im Schlossturm.

John schluckte.  
Ihre Seele. In diesem Handy.  
Oh Mein Gott.  
Vielleicht war das der Hinweis den er gebraucht hatte. Vielleicht war das seine Chance.  
Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so mutlos.

Der Rabe saß am nächsten Morgen wieder auf der Lehne von Irene Adlers Thron und unterhielt sich mit ihr, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Aber zu John war er nie wieder unfreundlich.


	26. Traum Teil 17

Und dann, eines Tages, geschah, womit niemand mehr so recht gerechnet hatte. 

John war dabei, den Thronsaal zu wischen. Zum dritten mal im übrigen. Egal wie sorgfältig er sich an die Arbeit machte, Frau Adler war einfach nicht zufrieden und meckerte und meckerte.  
Sie saß mit arrogantem Blick auf ihrem Thron und schaute missbilligend zu, wie er den Feudel schwang. Zwischendurch kritisierte sie die nassen Flecken an den Knien seiner seidenen Hose, die schlichtweg daher rührten, dass sie ihn vorhin gezwungen hatte, die Stufen zu ihrem Herrschersitz auf Knien mit einer Zahnbürste zu schrubben.

John kochte vor Zorn.  
Er brodelte innerlich wie ein Vulkan voller heißem Magma, das kurz davor stand, zum Ausbruch zu kommen.  
Diese arrogante Kuh.  
Dieses dumme Miststück.  
Sie saß da, feilte sich die Fingernägel und nörgelte.  
„Also wirklich, John, der Boden hier sieht immer noch aus wie eine einzige Schmutzfläche. Ich habe von meinem Lieblingssklaven eigentlich mehr Sorgfalt erwartet. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich dich wieder bestrafen müssen...“

John knallte den Wischeimer, den er eben angehoben hatte, um das Wasser zu wechseln, wutentbrannt auf den Boden.  
Diese dämliche Ziege!  
„Herrgott, John, das sind glasierte Terrakotta-Fliesen, wie gehst du mit denen um!“  
Diese unerträgliche Schreckschraube!  
Er riss den Feudel aus dem Eimer und klatschte ihn auf die ach so geschätzten Fliesen.  
„John, davon wird es hier nicht sauber!“  
Diese... diese... diese...  
Er ließ den Schrubber krachend zu Boden fallen.   
„John!“

John hob den Blick. Und in diesem Augenblick musste die Hexe wohl bemerken, dass sie nun endgültig den Bogen überspannt hatte.  
John war sauer.  
John war ernsthaft sauer.  
Und wenn ein John Watson so richtig sauer ist, hält ihn keine Überlegung mehr zurück.  
Er packte den Eimer mit dem dreckigen Putzwasser, rannte auf den Thron zu und ergoss das schmutzige Zeug in hohem Bogen über die völlig entsetzt dreinblickende Hexe.  
„Nein!“ schrie sie. „Nein, John, nein.......“  
Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Ihr Gesicht wurde kalkweiß, sie glitt die Stufen des Thrones hinunter und begann, auf dem frisch gewienerten Boden unkontrolliert zu zucken.

„Oh Scheiße,“ stöhnte John, „was zum Teufel passiert hier gerade!“  
Frau Adler zerschmolz. Das war es, was passierte.  
Es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, und von der Hexe war nicht mehr übrig als eine schmutzige Pfütze auf dem sonst so sauber geschrubbten Boden.  
Johns Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als er sich klar darüber wurde, dass er hier gerade mit einem einfachen Eimer Wasser das Ende ihrer Gefangenschaft eingeläutet hatte.  
„Oh Mein Gott!“ stieß er aus.

Da hörte er ein Krächzen.  
„Es war eine Prophezeiung,“ gab der Rabe von sich, der dem Schmutzwasserschwall ausgewichen war und sich nun wieder auf die Lehne des Thrones niedergelassen hatte.  
„Ihr wurde geweissagt, dass sie eines Tages durch Putzwasser umkommen würde. Was meinst du denn, warum sie hier nie einen Handschlag getan hat? Keinen Finger krumm gemacht hat? Alles von anderen für sich machen ließ und immer irgendwelche Sklaven die ganze Putzarbeit hat erledigen lassen?“  
„Ich werd nicht wieder,“ sagte John. „Das heißt das wars jetzt? Sie ist... nur noch eine dreckige Lache auf dem Fußboden? Einfach so?“  
Der Rabe jedoch wiegte bedenklich den Kopf.  
Er hätte gerne etwas darauf erwidert, etwas ganz bestimmtes, doch er durfte nicht. Die Vorsehung verbot es ihm. John musste von selber darauf kommen.

John jedoch war ein praktischer kluger Kerl, der keinen Hinweis darauf brauchte, dass hier noch nicht alles getan war.  
Als erstes nahm er den Feudel und wischte Irene Adler auf.  
Dann klingelte er nach der Dienerschaft, die in großen Jubel ausbrach, als sie erfuhren, was geschehen war. Er bat darum, dass jemand Feuer in dem großen Kamin machen möge, der die Querwand des Saales zierte. Und nachdem das Feuer prasselte, warf er den schmutzig nassen Lappen einfach in die Flammen.  
Es zischte, fast als würde der Lappen schreien...   
John schüttelte sich und klatschte in die Hände.

„So, Herr Rabe,“ sagte er.  
„Nun wollen wir uns mal der Seele der Dame widmen. Wo ist doch gleich der Safe?“  
Der Rabe klappte verblüfft den Schnabel auf und zu.  
Das war neu.  
Das musste er unbedingt seinen Freunden, den Krähen und Raben im Schlosspark erzählen...   
Aber zuerst zeigte er John den Weg.  
Er flatterte ein paar Schlossgänge entlang und führte John zum Schlafzimmer der verblichenen Hexe.  
John lief hinterher, den Putzeimer in der Hand, indem sich noch ein Rest Wasser befand.

Als er schließlich vor dem Safe stand, litt der Rabe erneut Höllenqualen, doch auch jetzt musste er schweigen.  
John grübelte und grübelte.  
Er hätte die Kombination schon gesehen, hatte der schwarze Vogel ihm verraten. Aber wo?   
Bereits an seinem ersten Tag hier, hatte er gesagt. Es musste also in einer Situation sein, die einprägsam war, an die er sich erinnern würde, unter all den seltsamen Situationen...  
Na ja, also das schrägste war sicher gewesen, als die Frau völlig nackt vor ihn getreten war.  
John schluckte. Sie war nicht sein Typ, aus... Gründen.  
Aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, das sie schön war. Ein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht, diese faszinierenden Augen, und ihre Maße... oh Mann.

Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz.  
Die Maße.  
Er schloss die Augen, schätzte ihre Maße, und versuchte es.  
Er brauchte drei Versuche.

Und dann ging der Safe auf.  
Nicht umsonst war John dort, wo „zurück“ lag, als Frauenheld bekannt gewesen...  
Wenn gleich...  
Nun ja.


	27. Traum Teil 18

Dort lag es nun also, das Handy, das nach Aussage des Raben die Seele der Hexe Irene Adler enthielt. Oder ihre Seele war. Nun, das machte keinen Unterschied. Fest stand... er musste es vernichten, wenn er die Hexe tatsächlich endgültig besiegen wollte.  
Was also tun?  
Einen Augenblick überlegte er, als er das glänzende Ding in den Händen hielt.  
Dann lächelte er und ließ es in den Eimer mit dem Putzwasser fallen.

Das Wasser in dem Eimer begann zu brodeln, erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. Dampf waberte über dem Eimer. Ein Zischen, ein Pfeifen ertönte, das wieder beinahe wie ein Schreien klang...  
Und dann war plötzlich Schluss und das Wasser bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
John besann sich kurz, dann nahm er den Eimer und schüttete den Inhalt schlicht und ergreifend in den nächsten Ausguss.

Im Schloss hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen, dass John Watson, der Mann von weit her, die böse Hexe besiegt hatte.  
Überall liefen Leute herum, jubelten, freuten sich und es dauerte eine Weile, bis John einen der Wachsoldaten zu fassen bekam.  
„Mitkommen!“ herrschte er ihn an, immerhin war er dort, wo „zurück“ lag, einmal Captain gewesen, und gemeinsam trabten sie zu dem Kerker, in dem immer noch die Freunde gefangen waren.  
„Aufschließen!“  
Der Wachsoldat hatte den Schlüssel nicht. Aber er machte sich auf die Suche und kam kurz darauf mit einem Vorgesetzten wieder, der nun endlich die Tür zum Kerker öffnete und John den Schlüsselbund übergab. Ohne zu zögern stürzte John sich auf seine Freude, löste ihre Ketten und erzähle im Eiltempo, was geschehen war.   
Sie lagen sich in den Armen, selbst Mycroft, obwohl er ja kein Herz besaß, war so überwältigt, dass er John in eine Umarmung zog und ihm dabei einige blaue Flecke und Quetschungen verpasste.  
„Hey,“ rief John, „na hör mal, den ganzen Kampf überstehe ich ohne Blessuren, und jetzt wo wir gesiegt haben, fügst du mir schnell noch ein paar Kriegsverletzungen zu!“  
Mycroft zog sich erschrocken zurück und entschuldigte sich vielmals. John jedoch lachte, er hatte die Vorwürfe nicht ernst gemeint.

Zuerst zog John mit seinen Freunden in die Sanitätsstube des Schlosses. Dort machte er sich daran, sie aufzupäppeln.  
Der Löwe hatte sich die Pfoten an den Fesseln aufgescheuert. John verband und versorgte die Wunden.  
Toto war abgemagert, ansonsten ging es ihm gut. John bürstete ihm das Fell, ebenso wie Fell und Mähne des Löwen.  
Mycroft bekam eine Anti-Rost Behandlung und eine extra-Hochglanz-Politur.  
Philipp wurde, wo es nötig war, geflickt und sein Gesicht mit frischen Farben nachgemalt.

Schließlich kam eine Abordnung der Dienerschaft und bat die Freunde in den Thronsaal. Man hätte dort ein Bankett aufgebaut um zu feiern. Und außerdem...  
nun...  
ob er sich wohl vorstellen könnte, den nun verwaisten Thron zu übernehmen und über diesen Teil des Zauberlandes zu herrschen?  
Bitte?

John war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
Er – ein Herrscher im Zauberland?  
Nun ja, das hier war sicher die am wenigsten schönste Ecke des Landes. Aber das lag sicher an Frau Adlers despotischer Art, alles und jeden zu unterdrücken. Wenn man hier mit Vernunft herrschte, würde das schnell anders werden. Es zeigte sich ja allein schon dadurch, dass nun, da Irene Adler nicht mehr war, die Wolkendecke am Himmel aufzureißen begann und zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten auch in diesem Teil des Landes die Sonne zu scheinen begann.  
Er würde es sicher hinbekommen mit Hilfe der Freunde, dass der Landstrich hier wieder schön und bunt würde wie der Rest des Landes.  
Aber - herrschen? Er?  
Und – hier?

Er schluckte und überlegte und grübelte. Und während im Thronsaal um ihn herum das Leben tobte und mit gutem Essen, Trinken und fröhlichem Tanz der fette Punk abging, saß er, nein, nicht auf dem Thron sondern auf einem ganz normalen Stuhl, das Kinn in die Hände gestützt und dachte nach.  
Und dabei stellte er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, dass er keinerlei Wunsch mehr verspürte zu bleiben. Weder hier, noch in der Smaragdenstadt, noch überhaupt im Zauberland.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Es zog ihn „zurück“.  
Es zog ihn mit einer solchen Sehnsucht an diesem Ort, von dem er noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, wo der sich befand, dass es ihn nahezu umwarf.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Nicht an Orte, an Menschen oder an konkrete Erlebnisse.  
Aber er spürte, dass er dort hin gehörte.  
Dass er „zurück“ kehren musste, weil das der Ort auf der Welt wäre, wo er hingehörte.  
Und er spürte,dass es für ihn keine andere Möglichkeit gab und dass es gut und richtig war.  
Er seufzte.

Also würde er sich mit seinen Freunden gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Smaragdenstadt machen und dort, so hoffte er, würden die Freunde ihre Wünsche erfüllt bekommen, und er würde mit Hilfe des Zauberers „Zurück“ kehren können.  
Nach Hause.  
Nach Hause – diese Worte lösten eine Wärme in ihm aus, wie er sie seit langem nicht gekannt hatte.

Dann schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem Zauberer Sherlock. Und das war der Moment, wo sein Herz ein wenig zu schmerzen begann und ihm klar wurde, dass er den wirklich vermissen würde. Zwar hatte er ihn nur kurz kennen gelernt, und doch.   
Ohne dass sich John darüber klar gewesen wäre, hatte der es geschafft, sein Herz zu gewinnen.  
John seufzte.  
Doch, nun ja, das Leben ist doch letztendlich ein einziger Zwiespalt. Immer wieder muss man Entscheidungen treffen und mit den Konsequenzen leben. 

Und Johns Entscheidung war gefallen.  
Er wollte „zurück.“  
Er wollte „nach Hause.“


	28. Inszenierung Teil 5

Der große und mächtige Zauberer Sherlock war im Moment ein großes und mächtiges Nervenbündel.  
Seit John Watson und seine Freunde vor mehreren Wochen davongezogen waren in Richtung des Landes der bösen Hexe Frau Adler, hatte er keine Nacht mehr richtig geschlafen.  
Tagsüber hatte er zu tun, so ein Zauberland regiert sich schließlich nicht von alleine. Aber nachts...  
sobald er sich in sein Himmelbett mit den weichen, seidenen Kissen legte, begann sein überaus kluges Gehirn zu grübeln.

Ob John wohl schaffen würde, was all die kleinen Mädchen nicht fertig gebracht hatten? Ob es ihm gelingen würde, die Hexe endgültig zu besiegen, so dass sie nicht, wie in der Vergangenheit immer geschehen, nach einigen Tagen erneut wieder auftauchen würde?  
Ob John herausfinden würde, was er tun musste, um nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern auch ihre Seele zu vernichten?  
Aber viel wichtiger war die Frage... würde John das ganze überhaupt erst einmal überleben?

Sherlock spürte, dass er sich sorgte. Dass er Angst hatte um den blonden Mann. Und er musste vor sich selber zugeben: Ja, er mochte John. Mehr als gut für ihn war.  
Denn selbst, wenn John das alles überstand und unversehrt hierher in die Smaragdenstadt zurückkehrte, dann stand fest, dass John nicht würde bleiben können. Er müsste nach Hause zurück. Zu Vater und Mutt... nein, das vielleicht nicht, immerhin war er ein erwachsener Mann. Aber dennoch – nach Hause.

Sherlock, der im Augenblick in seinem Thronsaal wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her lief, straffte sich. Nun ja, seinem Geschick konnte keiner entrinnen. Dem Schicksal würde auch er sich nicht   
entgegenstellen. Er würde John helfen, seinen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Es war seine Pflicht, seine Bestimmung und er wurde dem nachkommen, wie es seit alters her immer gewesen war.

Hin und her. Hin und her.  
Seit Wochen hatte er nun nichts mehr aus Irene Adlers Land gehört.  
Normalerweise wurde er über alles, was im Zauberlande so passierte, auf dem laufenden gehalten. Sei es durch Frau Hudson oder Mollinda Hooper, die mit Hilfe moderner Kommunikationsmittel den Kontakt zu ihm hielten. Oder sei es über die Vögel des Landes. Die kleinen Piepmätze flatterten überall herum und so manche Nachricht war schon von Spatz zu Spatz, von Dompfaff zu Rotkehlchen weitergegeben worden und hatte so auch sein Ohr erreicht. Doch im Lande von Irene Adler klappte das nicht. Dort gab es all die lustigen kleinen Vögelchen nicht. Es gab Krähen, Raben und Dohlen und diese waren nicht so freundlich und redebereit.

Seit Wochen also wusste er nicht, wie die Lage war, wie es den Freunden ging. Wie es John ging.

Hin und her. Hin und her.  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch den schwarzen Haarschopf, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.  
Er erkannte die Nummer von Frau Hudson.   
„Ja, Sherlock hier?“  
„Sherlock!“ Frau Hudsons Stimme überschlug sich.  
„Sherlock, hast du es schon gehört? Sie haben es geschafft! John hat es geschafft! Sie kommen zurück! Sie sind auf dem Weg zu dir!“  
Sherlocks Hand begann zu zittern.  
„Geschafft?“ fragte er. „Was genau heißt geschafft?“  
Frau Hudson lachte fröhlich in das Telefon.   
„Sie haben Frau Adler besiegt! Und zwar endgültig! John hat ihre Seele gefunden und zerstört! Er hat es geschafft, Sherlock, hörst du?“

Sherlocks Knie wurden weich, er taumelte ein paar Schritte und ließ sich auf die Stufen seines Thrones sinken.  
„Ich wusste es,“ flüsterte er, „ich wusste es, dass John Watson etwas ganz besonderes ist!“  
„Ja,“ rief Frau Hudson aufgekratzt, „er hat unser Land endgültig von dem Fluch befreit. Sherlock! Weißt du was das heißt?!“  
„Ja,“ flüsterte Sherlock. „Nie wieder Unterdrückung und Schreckensherrschaft. Aber auch nie wieder sterbenslangweilige kleine Mädchen!“  
Frau Hudson kicherte.  
„Bereite alles vor für einen gebührenden Empfang!“ sagte sie noch und dann legte sie auf.

Sherlocks Kopf schwirrte.  
John hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Oh mein Gott.  
Sein Herz raste und schließlich sprang er auf, streckte die Faust gen Himmel und stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus.  
Dann klingelte er nach der Dienerschaft und beauftragte die Leute, ein Festmal zu bereiten und Zimmer für John und die Freunde herzurichten, die Badeöfen anzuheizen und alles für einen großartigen Empfang zurecht zu machen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der ganze Palast in Aufruhr und alle waren in hektischer Betriebsamkeit. In der Palastküche brodelte es in Töpfen und Pfannen, überall wurde geputzt und gewienert und der Thronsaal wurde festlich geschmückt.

Sherlock selber stieg auf den höchsten Turm des Schlosses und trat hinter das Teleskopfernrohr, dass er dort hatte installieren lassen. Er richtete es gen Westen und begann, den Weg und den Himmel zu beobachten.  
Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die erwarteten tatsächlich in der Smaragdenstadt eintreffen würden. Aber er beschloss, so lange hier zu warten, und wenn es Stunden oder gar Tage dauern sollte.  
Das tat er auch, und er unterbrach seine Wache nur einmal. Nämlich als eine Taube einen Brief aus dem Süden brachte, von der guten Hexe Mollinda Hooper.  
Einen Brief, der Sherlock schier den Atem nahm.

 

Es war früher Vormittag gewesen, als die Nachricht von Johns Rückkehr ihn erreicht hatte.  
Bis zum Nachmittag dauerte es, bis er schließlich am Horizont dunkle Punkte auftauchen sah.  
Rasch wurden sie größer und erwiesen sich als die fliegenden Affen, die John und seine Truppe in ihren Starken Armen durch die Luft trugen.   
Diese Untiere waren Sherlock nicht geheuer, doch schienen sie den Freunden gewogen zu sein.  
Sherlock ließ das Fernrohr Fernrohr sein, sauste die Stufen des Turmes hinunter und kam gerade rechtzeitig im Schlosshof an, als die Affen ihre Passagiere sanft auf den smaragdgrünen Pflastersteinen absetzten.

Es war ihm nun völlig gleichgültig, dass alle Welt zusah- er rannte auf John zu und riss ihn in seine Arme.  
Er drückte ihn an sich, während ein paar kleine Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung über seine Wangen liefen.


	29. Traum Teil 19

John war von diesem stürmischen Empfang überrascht, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich nicht freute. Im Gegenteil er genoss die Umarmung und erwiderte sie. Dann jedoch schob er den Zauberer sanft von sich.  
„Entschuldigung,“ sagte er und machte ein schnupperndes Geräusch, „aber ich glaube, bevor ich mit irgendwem rumkuschele, sollte ich erst einmal baden!“  
Sherlock lachte und nahm John bei der Hand.   
„Komm,“ sagte er, „auf unseren Helden wartet eine frisch gefüllte Badewanne.“  
Und er zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung der Baderäume.

Eine Stunde später trafen sie sich alle wieder in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Zimmer. Sherlock, der seine Würde und Eleganz zurückgewonnen hatte, saß in einem großen Sessel auf der Stirnseite des Raumes.   
Der Löwe und Toto hatten es sich auf dem flauschig weichen Teppich bequem gemacht und der Rest hatte sich auf den bequemen Sitzgelegenheiten rings um den kleinen, mit Tee gedeckten Tisch verteilt.  
„Ich hielt es für das beste,“ sagte Sherlock, während er aufstand und eigenhändig für sich und John Tee einschenkte,“ erst einmal hier in Ruhe zu sprechen, bevor die große Feierei im Thronsaal losgeht.“ Er drückte John die Teetasse in die Hand und setzte sich wieder.  
„Ja,“ sagte John. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin ist mir nach dem ganzen Trubel auch gar nicht zu Mute.“  
„Ich fürchte, das sind wir den Menschen schuldig,“ mischte sich nun Mycroft ein. „Sie verehren dich, Du bist ein Held für sie!“  
„Nicht nur für sie,“ sagte Sherlock leise.  
John wurde rot.

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, der überaus köstlich schmeckte. Und dann begann er zu erzählen.   
Er schilderte die Zeit der Sklaverei, die er hinter sich hatte. Wie seine Freunde im Kerker versauert waren. Wie die Hexe die Menschen in jenem Teil des Reiches geplagt und geschunden hatte und wie glücklich nun alle waren, dass das vorbei war.  
Als es dann dazu kam, zu schildern, wie genau er die Hexe besiegt hatte, wollte er zuerst bescheiden schweigen. Aber Sherlock bestand darauf, dass er es haargenau darlegte, und wer wollte sich schon einem großen und mächtigen Zauberer widersetzen...   
Also erzählte er und am Schluss war klar, dass es wirklich wahr war: er hatte die böse Hexe ein für alle mal besiegt. Sie würde niemals wiederkommen. Es war vorbei.

Als er schließlich davon sprach, dass die Menschen jenes Landesteils ihn gebeten hatte zu bleiben und ihr Herrscher zu werden, wurde Sherlock hellhörig.  
Er wandte sich an die anderen.  
„Liebe mutige Helden, ich bitte euch, schon mal voraus in den Festsaal zu gehen. Ich würde mit John Watson gerne eine Sache unter vier Augen besprechen.“  
Mycroft und Philipp sahen sich erstaunt an. Der Strohmann zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Da erhoben sich auch die anderen und machten sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal.

„Hör zu, John Watson,“ sagte der Zauberer etwas atemlos und seine Augen leuchteten.  
„Vor ein paar Stunden habe ich mit einer Brieftaube Post von Mollinda Hooper bekommen. Sie ist die gute Hexe des Südens, und ich hatte sie schon vor Wochen um einen Gefallen gebeten.“  
Er leckte sich die Lippen.  
„Sie ist die klügste von uns allen, auch wenn ich das ungern zugebe. Verrat mich nicht!“ Und er zwinkerte John zu.  
Der grinste. Holla, versuchte hier etwa der große und mächtige Zauberer, mit ihm zu flirten?!  
„Nun wie auch immer, John. Mollinda hat in ihrem Schloss die größte und beste Bibliothek, die man sich vorstellen kann. Und ich habe sie gebeten, für mich auf die Suche zu gehen.“  
Er sah John in die Augen.  
„Zu suchen, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass du in diesem Lande bleiben kannst. Und nun kam da also dieser Brief von ihr und dort schrieb sie mir, dass sie tatsächliche eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat!“

John wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.  
Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen.  
Er wollte bleiben, ja, es war doch so schön hier, und außerdem gab es hier... ihn. Sherlock. Den nicht nur großen und mächtigen, sondern auch wunderschönen Zauberer.   
Ja er wollte bleiben, und doch...   
wollte er zurück nach Hause.

„Es ist so,“ sagte Sherlock, „sie hat in alten Zauberbüchern und Folianten gewälzt und tatsächlich etwas gefunden. Du kannst bleiben, wenn drei Bedingungen erfüllt sind. Zuerst musst du die Aufgabe erfüllen, wegen der du hier bist. Das hast du. Dann musst du eine Aufgabe finden, mit der du viel gutes bewirken kannst. Das könntest du als Herrscher jenes Landstrichs.  
Und dann, sagen die Bedingungen, brauchst du mindestens drei Freunde hier, die sich im Notfall mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würden, und so wie ich das sehe, hast du sogar mehr als drei.“

Oh Mann. Ja, es war verlockend. Das verlockendste war der bittende Blick, den Sherlock ihm aus seinen wunderbaren Augen zu warf.  
John schluckte.  
Und die nächsten Worte fielen ihm wahrhaftig schwer.

„Sherlock, ich... es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich muss zurück.“  
Sherlocks Augen schauten nun verletzt und enttäuscht.  
„Ach ja? Zurück? Nach Hause, zu Vater und Mutter nach Kansas?!“ fragte er zynisch.  
„Nein,“ sagte John traurig. „Nach...London... der Stadt wo ich herkomme... und zu... hör zu, Sherlock, ich habe keine Ahnung, was oder wer mich dort erwartet. Aber ich fühle, dass ich zurück muss. Dass ich nur dort am richtigen Ort bin. Dem Ort, wo ich hingehöre.“  
Es tat ihm selber im Herzen weh, aber er wusste, dass es das einzig richtige wäre.

Sherlock sprang auf zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann packte er Johns Gesicht bei den Händen, beuget sich zu ihm und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
Und ihm nächsten Moment spürte John die Lippen des Zauberers auf den seinen. Es war ein kurzer, stürmischer Kuss.  
Dann drehte sich der Zauberer um und stürmte aus dem Raum.


	30. Traum Teil 20

Es wurde die ganze Nach gefeiert. Es gab Musik und Tanz, es wurde gelacht und geredet. Es gab die Fülle zu Essen und zu trinken, das ganze Fest war eine Pracht.  
John war bei alledem recht still. Ihm war nicht nach feiern zu Mute.  
Immer wieder wurden Toasts ausgesprochen, und er nickte dem Sprechenden freundlich zu. Immer wieder gab es Hochrufe für ihn. Er lächelte und prostete zurück.  
Doch wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er gesagt... nein, vielleicht hätte er es nicht gesagt, so etwas zuzugeben wäre nicht so einfach... nun jedenfalls, er wäre jetzt viel lieber mit Sherlock allein in einem Raum gewesen. Ohne andere Leute, die sie gestört hätten.

Er ließ das alles über sich ergehen.  
Irgendwann, spät in der Nacht, fiel er in sein Bett und schlief tief und fest. Er war erschöpft von all dem erlebten, und er erwachte am nächsten Tage erst, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.  
Was ihn weckte, war Totos kleine Zunge, die ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht schleckte.  
„John? John, du musst aufwachen!“  
Er blinzelte und gähnte.  
„Toto, du kleiner Verrückter, lass mich schlafen!“  
Schleck.  
„Nix da, John. Du musst aufstehen. Du bist gleich dran.“

John hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Toto redete, aber er streckte sich tüchtig und setzte sich auf.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die drei Freunde, die vor seinem Bett standen.  
In Mycrofts Augen glänzte es voller Wärme und Gefühl.  
Philipp trug eine gedankenvolle, kluge Mine zur Schau.  
Gregorys Blick war mutig und voller Tatendrang.  
„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?“ fragte John voller Staunen.

Mycroft ergriff das Wort, und er sprach gefühlvoll: „Es ist schon beinahe Mittag, John. Wir drei waren heute schon nacheinander bei Sherlock, dem großen und mächtigen Zauberer. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Wir drei haben von ihm bekommen, was wir uns gewünscht haben.“  
John war sprachlos.  
Mycroft fuhr fort. „Ich habe tatsächlich ein Herz bekommen. Ein Herz, das meinem Hirn nicht unähnlich ist: feinste Uhrmacher-Mechanik... Ich hatte mir das ehrlich gesagt anders vorgestellt, aber er hat gesagt, das wäre so genau das richtige für mich. Und ich fühle, dass er recht hat. Es schlägt, und es ist warm, und ich fühle, ach, ich fühle...“  
Mycroft schien sich in seinen Gefühlen zu verlieren.   
Still war es im Raum, und wenn man genau lauschte, konnte man aus seiner Brust so etwas wie ein leises Ticken hören.

„Und ich habe mein Gehirn bekommen,“ sagte Philipp. „Er hat mir den Kopf abgenommen und etwas hinein getan.Ich konnte nicht sehen was, aber er sagte es wäre das beste Gehirn, dass er finden konnte. Und nun denke ich, dass er recht hat, denn in meinem Kopf bewegen sich große Gedanken. So große, dass ich erst einmal lernen muss mit ihnen umzugehen. Ich werde mich also im Denken üben müssen.“  
Er schwieg und sah, nun wie war es auch anders zu erwarten, nachdenklich aus.

John wandte sich an den Löwen.“Und du? Hast du Mut bekommen?“  
Gregory strahlte.  
„Ja, hab ich. Ich musste eine Schale leer trinken mit etwas, was ziemlich eklig aussah. Aber er sagte, das wäre Mut, und der würde eben nicht gut schmecken. Man müsste ihn mutig leertrinken. Ich habe mich bemüht, und habe die ganze Schale ausgetrunken. Und jetzt bin ich so mutig, dass ich sogar mit Riesen kämpfen würde.“  
Und er schnurrte wie ein kleines Kätzchen.

Toto ließ sich vernehmen.  
„Na los, John. Zieh dich an. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Sherlock wartete schon auf dich. Jetzt geht es darum, wie du wieder nach Hause kommst. Also los!“  
John seufzte.   
Dann rappelte er sich auf und ging in das angrenzenden Zimmer, wo ein Waschtisch und frische, saubere Kleidung für ihn bereit lagen. Wieder einmal.

Während John sich wusch, gingen ihm die üblichen, immer noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedachten Gedanken durch den Kopf.   
Immer noch sehnte sich ein Teil von ihm danach, hier zu bleiben. Und nach dem wirklich überraschend gekommenen Kuss gestern erst recht.  
Immer noch kämpfte der größere Teil seiner Vernunft dagegen an.  
Ja klar, er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn zu Hause erwartete, aber er musste einfach dorthin zurück.  
Dem Schicksal kann man nicht entrinnen...  
Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihn mit noch offenem Hemd und ungekämmtem Haar zurück in das andere Zimmer stürzen ließ.  
„Toto,“ rief er, „wenn der Zauberer mich nach Hause schickt, dann kommst du doch mit, oder?“

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen.  
Dann sagte der kleine Hund:  
„Ich weiß es nicht, John. Wir müssen uns dem beugen, was da auf uns zukommt, und ob ich mit dir kommen kann... ich weiß es nicht.“  
John seufzte.  
Na toll, das machte ihm die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.  
Ach was solls.  
Er straffte sich.  
Wenn er gleich vor Sherlock treten würde, wollte er anständig aussehen. Na ja, eigentlich mehr als das...  
Also zog er sich fertig an, kämmte sein Haar und sorgte dafür, dass alles an ihm frisch, sauber und ordentlich aussah. Er sah gut aus, das war unbestreitbar. Er hoffte, das Sherlocks Augen ein letztes Mal mit Wohlgefallen auf ihn blicken würden.

Er atmete durch. Dann sagte er:  
„Wie auch immer. Toto, lass uns gemeinsam zu Sherlock gehen.“  
Der Hund kläffte zustimmend, und so machten Hund und Herr auf den Weg zum Thronsaal.


	31. Traum Teil 21

Sherlock erwartete sie bereits.  
Er saß diesmal nicht auf seinem Thron sondern kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen, als sie durch die Tür traten und zog John erneut in eine feste Umarmung.  
John ließ sich das gefallen, um genau zu sein, er mochte es. Ach ja.  
Er genoss Sherlocks Wärme, und er genoss den Geruch nach Lavendel und Seife, den der Zauberer ausströmte.  
Ach ja.

Als Sherlock ihn schließlich wieder los lies, räusperte er sich und sagte:  
„John, du bist immer noch fest entschlossen, nach Hause zurück zu kehren?“  
John nickte.  
„Gut, dann solltest du dich von deinen Freunden verabschieden. Sie werden gleich hier sein, ich habe sie rufen lassen. Ich wollte nur noch ein paar Minuten mit dir allein sein.“  
John schluckte. Abschied.  
Abschiede sind immer etwas unschönes.  
Aber das gehörte zum Leben dazu: Wenn man aufbrach, ließen sich Abschiede nicht vermeiden, und fielen sie noch so schwer.

„Also,“ sagte Sherlock, „eigentlich hättest du gleich am ersten Tag zurückkehren können, wenn du gewusst hättest wie einfach das ist.“  
„Aber...“ stotterte John, „das hätte ich vermutlich nicht gemacht. Da wollte ich doch noch gar nicht zurück.“  
Der Zauberer riss die Augen auf. Stimmt, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.  
Herr Gott noch mal, diesmal war aber auch alles anders!  
Gott sei Dank, denn John war es gelungen zu erreichen, was niemand vor ihm geschafft hatte.

„Wie auch immer. Du musst gleich nichts weiter tun als die Fersen deiner silbernen Schuhe zusammenzuschlagen und zu rufen: ' Tragt mich nach Hause, zu Vater und Mu... Tragt mich nach Hause wo auch immer das ist'. Und ehe du dich versiehst, bist du in Kans... bist du zu Hause.“  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann sah John an sich herunter und fragte:  
„Welche silbernen Schuhe?“

Sherlocks Gesicht wurde bleich, als sein Blick auf die schwarzen Turnschuhe fiel, in denen Johns Füße steckten.  
Ach ja, verflixt, das war ja auch eines der Dinge, die nicht so gelaufen waren, wie sonst... Oh Mann. Und was jetzt?  
„Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass du die silbernen Schuhe gar nicht hast...“  
Er schluckte.  
„Dann... gibt es nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit.“  
„Ach ja? Und welche?“

Der Zauberer zögerte.  
Dann sagte er:  
„Verabschiede dich. Dann sage ich es dir.“  
Also gut.  
In dem Augenblick traten die Freunde durch die Tür des Thronsaales.

Sie hatten nun viel mit einander erlebt. Abenteuer erlebt, Räuber in die Flucht geschlagen, Schluchten und Flüsse überquert, die Hexe besiegt.  
Sie würden ihm fehlen.  
Und wie!  
Verdammt noch mal, warum musste das Leben nur so seltsam schön und schwer zugleich sein?

Er trat als erstes zu Philipp.  
Der nahm ihn in seine weichen Arme.  
„Danke für alles,“ sagte der Strohmann. „Ohne dich säße ich noch immer aufgespießt und dumm auf dem Feld und die Krähen würden über mich lachen.“  
John klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
„Du machst das schon,“ sagte er. Philipp lächelte wissend. „Du auch, Kumpel,“ sagte er.

Dann wandte sich John zu Mycroft.  
Er legte seine Hand auf dessen Oberarm. Eine echte Umarmung wollte er mit dem Blechmann eigentlich nicht riskieren, doch der zog ihn an sich, schneller als John zurückweichen konnte. Doch das feinmechanische Herz tat offensichtlich seinen Dienst gut: Mycroft war so sanft zu John, dass der nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekam.  
„Danke,“ sagte der eiserne Mann leise, „ohne dich wäre ich noch immer herzlos.“  
Nun, John bezweifelte dass Mycroft jemals herzlos gewesen war, auch nicht in der Zeit, als er kein Herz besessen hatte. Aber er nickte nur, da ihm ein Kloß im Hals saß und ihm die Worte schwer fielen.

Dann war Gregory an der Reihe.  
„Hey,“ flüsterte John leise und ruffelte die Mähne des Löwen.  
Der miaute leise und schleckte sanft Johns Hand.  
Eine Träne tropfte aus Johns Auge und fiel auf das weiche Fell des prachtvollen Tieres.

Zu guter Letzt klopfte John Toto sanft die Flanke.  
„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Kleiner,“ sagte er. Toto fiepte leise.

Schließlich holte John tief Luft, wandte sich zu dem Zauberer Sherlock um und sagte:  
„Ich bin so weit. Es kann los gehen.“  
„Gut,“ sagte Sherlock und man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass ihm schwer fiel.  
„Da du die silbernen Schuhe nicht hast, gibt es nur einen andere Möglichkeit, aber sie ist dir vielleicht etwas unangenehm.“

„Ach Mann,“ sagte John, „jetzt hör mal, ich habe mit Hexen gekämpft. Was kann denn da noch schlimmer kommen?“  
„Na ja,“ sagte Sherlock, „du müsstest einen Zauberer küssen.“  
„Was?!“

„Ja John. Es gibt einen Zauberspruch, den ich sagen kann und der dich überall hin bringt, aber nur, wenn du mich unmittelbar nachdem ich ihn ausgesprochen habe küsst.“  
„Gut,“ sagte John. „Dann soll es so sein.“

Also begann Sherlock mit der Beschwörung.  
Er murmelte den Zauberspruch, was eine Weile dauerte.  
In Johns Herz ging es inzwischen drunter und drüber.  
Abschiedsschmerz, aber auch, ja, Freude auf „zurück“.  
Trauer und Abenteuerlust...  
Nun ja, er hatte sich entschieden, und John war niemand, der Entscheidungen hinterher trauerte.

Schließlich war Sherlock soweit.  
Er zog John an sich und seine Lippen näherten sich den seinen.  
Johns Herz klopfte wie wild.

Oh Gott oh Gott...  
Als die weichen Lippen ihn berührten, begann alles in ihm Samba zu tanzen.  
Doch dann, als er gerade beginnen wollte den Kuss zu genießen, hörte er um sich ein wildes Rauschen und es wurde dunkel.  
Er fühlte sich durch die Luft gewirbelt, und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	32. Wirklichkeit Teil 4

Als John die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte er erst einmal keine Ahnung, wo er eigentlich war.  
Er versuchte, sich umzuschauen, aber ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen hinderten ihn daran.  
Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, und so entkam ihm nur eine Art Stöhnen.

„John?!“ hörte er seinen Namen rufen.  
„John Watson! Sind Sie wach? Oh Gott, Sie sind wach!“  
Er versuchte, sich nach der Stimme umzudrehen, und diesmal klappte es. Oder, um genauer zu sein, das Gesicht des Mannes, zu dem die Stimme zu gehören schien, tauchte direkt in seinem Blickfeld auf.  
„John? Sie sind tatsächlich wach... du meine Güte! Können Sie mich verstehen? Hören Sie, was ich sage?“  
Er versuchte, zu nicken, und auch das gelang. Jedenfalls breitete sich über dem freundlichen Gesicht des Mannes ein zufriedenes Strahlen aus.  
„Ich werde einen Arzt rufen,“ hörte John.  
„Oh und, Sie kennen mich ja gar nicht, mein Name ist Lestrade. Gregory Lestrade.“

Gregory?! Woher kam ihm das bekannt vor?  
John strengte sich an, um seinen Blick besser fokussieren zu können.  
Der Mann sah mitfühlend aus, hatte dunkelbraune Augen und eine silbergraue Mähn... silbergraues Haar.  
Das Bild eines wunderschönen Löwen blitzte durch Johns Gedächtnis.  
Gregory.

Denken war anstrengend, um sich blicken ebenso.  
John versuchte erneut zu sprechen.  
„Wo...“ krächzte er mühsam, „...bin...ich...?“  
„London,“ sagte der andere. „St. Barts, das Krankenhaus in London. Sie sind in Afghanistan verletzt worden und man hat Sie hier hergebracht.“  
John hustete. Erinnerungsfetzen wallten auf und verschwanden wieder.

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer wurde aufgestoßen und ein Mann im weißen Kittel stürmte herein.   
Er schien der zuständige Arzt zu sein, denn er riss die Situation an sich, fragte Gregory, was los sei, ob John reagiert habe, was er gesprochen hätte und begann dann John zu untersuchen und auf ihn einzureden.  
Das alles war so anstrengend. John war erschöpft, und obwohl er sich bemühte, wach zubleiben, schlief er wieder ein.

Als er erneut erwachte, fühlte er sich wesentlich besser.  
Er schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass Gregory immer noch an seinem Bett saß.  
Er war offensichtlich eingenickt, denn sein Kopf war zur Seite gesackt und ein leises Schnarchen ließ sich hören.  
John schmunzelte.  
Und dann spürte er etwas, was er zuerst gar nicht zuordnen konnte. Seine linke Hand war unter der Bettdecke hervor gerutscht und hing ein wenig herunter. Und dort spürte er etwas warmes, feuchtes... etwas wie ein... wie eine … Zunge...?  
Blitzartig fiel es ihm ein und er krächzte:  
„Toto!“

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, war aber noch zu schwach dafür.  
Gregory fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf und sah erschrocken drein, doch nur einen winzigen Moment lang. Dann, als er bemerkte, dass John wieder erwacht war, begann er erneut, freudig zu lächeln.  
„Der Kleine hat Sie vermisst, John,“ sagte er, beugte sich hinab und hob den kleinen schwarzen Hund auf, der Johns Hand geleckt hatte und nun sehnsüchtig winselte.  
Er hielt Toto so, das John ihn sehen konnte. Das Schwänzchen des Hundes wedelte und der Kleine fiepte vor Freude.  
„Na sehen Sie, der ist glücklich, dass sein Herrchen wieder aufgewacht ist!“  
„Aber... wie kommt... er hier her?“ fragte John mühevoll.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, und wenn Sie möchten erzähle ich es Ihnen.“  
„Ich... habe wohl... Zeit?“ krächzte John und brachte Gregory damit zum Lachen.  
Er hielt Toto weiterhin im Arm, während er John der Reihe nach erzählte, was geschehen war.

John durchlebte ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.  
Der Angriff...  
Der Sandsturm...  
Die Verletzung...  
Er erinnerte sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er es in die Baracke geschafft hatte.  
Seit damals war er also nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen.

Und dann fiel ihm schlagartig alles wieder ein:  
Der Löwe, der eiserne Mann, Frau Hudson, Sherlock... Die Smaragdenstadt... Die Hexe Irene Adler...  
All das was er erlebt hatte... doch nein. Er hatte im Koma gelegen. Er hatte nichts von alle dem wirklich erlebt. Es mussten seltsame Träume gewesen sein.   
Doch Gregory... der ihn ja, wie er selber erzählt hatte, erst während seines Komazustandes kennengelernt hatte... Vermutlich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn wahrgenommen und in seinen Traum eingebaut... oder? Konnte es so einfach sein, oder würde mehr dahinter stecken? So etwas wie Schicksal?

Die Frage stellte sich John erneut, als am Nachmittag des selben Tages, nachdem er weitere Untersuchungen über sich hatte ergehen lassen, Gregory erneut zu Besuch kam und seinen Ehemann mitbrachte. Eine elegante, schlanke Erscheinung. Und er hieß Mycroft.  
Meine Güte, er hieß Mycroft!  
John musste beinahe kichern.  
Es passte irgendwie.  
Ob es wohl auch einen Strohkopf namens Philipp geben würde?  
Eine Mrs. Hudson?  
Und ...einen... Sherlock?

Als Greg und Mycroft auf seine Bitte hin erneut erzählten, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie jeden Tag mit Toto unterwegs gewesen waren, wartete John eigentlich nur noch darauf, ob dieser Namen fallen möge.  
Und schließlich passierte es.  
Mycroft erzählte, dass auch sein Bruder, der inzwischen entlassen war und in eine nette kleine Wohnung gezogen war (er schaute geheimnisvoll drein, als er davon sprach), beinahe jeden Tag an seinem Bett gesessen hatte.

Sein Bruder Sherlock.

John schluckte und seine Stimme zitterte, als er leise fragte:  
„Sherlock... wie sieht er aus?“


	33. Wirklichkeit Teil 5

John starrte fassungslos auf das Handy, das Mycroft ihm hinhielt, und auf dessen Display ein Bild von dessen Bruder Sherlock prangte.  
Es war Sherlock, wie er ihn kannte.  
Wie er ihn noch deutlich vor sich sah.  
Die gleichen faszinierenden Augen.  
Das feingeschnittene Gesicht.  
Die schwarzen Locken.  
Der ausdrucksstarke Mund.

Sherlock, der große und mächtige Zauberer.  
Sein Zauberer.  
Der ihn hatte gehen lassen, ob wohl es ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen war.  
Der ihn sogar geküsst hatte, um ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Sherlock.

Und dann traf John die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag:  
So unwahrscheinlich das auch war, er, John Watson, hatte sich in Sherlock verliebt.  
Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. John, sagte er zu sich, du bist ja wohl völlig irre. Verliebst dich in ein Traumbild.  
Denn auch wenn sich nun herausgestellt hat, dass es einen wahren Sherlock gibt... du kennst ihn nicht... weißt nicht wie er ist...  
Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Verwirrung zu sortieren.

Mycroft sagte irgendetwas, John jedoch hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohre zu.  
Doch plötzlich drangen Worte an sein Ohr, die ihn aufblicken ließen.  
Er sah auf. „Wie bitte? Was haben Sie gesagt?“  
„Ich sagte,“ wiederholte Mycroft, „Dass Sherlock eine hübsche kleine Wohnung in der Baker Street bezogen hat.“  
Baker Street. John schluckte und sagte:  
„Vermutlich Hausnummer 221?“  
„221b...“ sagte Mycroft, und nun war es an ihm und Gregory, verblüfft dreinzuschauen.

Kann man fassungsloser sein als fassungslos? Wenn ja, dann wahr John es spätestens dann, als Mycroft von Sherlocks Plänen erzählte, ihm einen Platz zum Wohnen und das zweite Schlafzimmer anzubieten, wenn er eines Tages aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen würde.  
Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
Er war begeistert, aber er hatte auch Angst davor...

Und dann sagte Mycroft:  
„Er kommt heute Nachmittag. Er ist ganz begierig, Sie endlich sozusagen persönlich kennenzulernen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Sie aufgewacht sind...“  
„Nein!“ John schrie es, so laut seine immer noch angeschlagene Stimme das zuließ.  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte Mycroft.  
„Nein,“ sagte John. „Er soll mich nicht sehen. Nicht so.“

Die beiden Männer, die an seinem Krankenbett saßen, sahen sich fragend an.  
„John, er hat sie seit Monaten jeden Tag so gesehen...“ sagte Greg.   
„Ich weiß,“ sagte John, „aber jetzt bin ich wach, und da ist das was anderes. Ich kann Ihnen auch nicht erklären wieso. Sie würden mich vermutlich für verrückt halten.“  
Er war sich ja selber nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Gehirn nicht während des Komas Schaden gelitten hatte... seis drum.  
„Bitte, ich will ihn treffen, aber erst, wenn ich wieder wie ein Mensch aussehe. Bitte, es... bedeutet mir viel.“  
„Gut,“ sagte Mycroft. „Ich werde ihn nachher anrufen.“  
Abermals sandte er Gregory einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Dann stand Greg stand auf.  
„Nun, ich denke, wir müssen gehen,“ sagte er. „Mike Stamfort geht nachher noch eine Runde mit Toto.“  
Er reichte Mycroft seinen Mantel und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.

John lag am Abend diesen Tages, nachdem er weitere Untersuchungen hinter sich gebracht hatte, noch lange wach und dachte an Sherlock.  
Du bist doch bescheuert, sagt sein Gehirn. Wie kannst du dich in ihn verlieben?  
Was soll das? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!  
Und dann sogar darüber nachzudenken, mit ihm in eine Wohnung zu ziehen!  
Das ist doch bekloppt.

Ach was, sagte das Herz.  
Du hast doch sonst keinerlei Angst vor Abenteuern gehabt. Und das hier könnte das Abenteuer deines Lebens werden.  
Vielleicht ist das das verrückteste, was du je getan hat, und du bist immerhin in Afghanistan einmarschiert.   
Aber... lass dich darauf ein.  
Warte ab was passiert.  
Und wenn du schaust, was du schon alles hinter dir gelassen hast, dann kann es doch eigentlich nur noch aufwärts gehen, oder?

Toto kläffte leise.  
John hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Hund fühlte, was in ihm vorging. Doch er bellte und fiepte und schien ihm einfach Mut machen zu wollen.   
John holte tief Luft und beschloss, sich auf das Wagnis einzulassen.  
Wer im Zauberland gegen Räuber und Hexen kämpft, der wird doch wohl auch das Leben und die Liebe bewältigen.  
Na also.

Und nachdem er zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, konnte er endlich in Ruhe schlafen.


	34. Der Schluss - Ein Neubeginn

Mycroft hielt Wort und hielt Sherlock davon ab, John zu besuchen.   
Der begriff nicht, warum John ihn nicht sehen wollte- nein, falsch, warum er John nicht sehen sollte. Aber sein Bruder schien davon überzeugt zu sein, dass es John wichtig war und da er sich selber eingestand, nicht viel von Gefühlen und zwischenmenschlichen Seltsamkeiten zu verstehen, akzeptierte er es schweren Herzens.  
Jeden Morgen stand er am Fenster du schaute hinunter auf die Straße, als würde John dort auftauchen... jeden Abend war sein letzter Blick ebenfalls hinunter auf die Baker Street.  
Und immer spürte er Sehnsucht.  
Er hatte viel zu tun in dieser Zeit, es gab viele spannende Fälle zu lösen.   
Und dennoch war die Zeit des Wartens schwer für ihn.

Für John war die Zeit ebenso eine Zeit des Wartens und mehr als einmal war er versucht, Mycroft einfach anzurufen und ihn zu bitten, Sherlock zu ihm zu schicken. Doch er beherrschte seine Sehnsüchte und hielt aus.  
Es waren anstrengende Wochen und Monate. Jeden Tag hatte er Physiotherapie, die dafür sorgen sollte, dass er wieder auf die Beine kam.  
Zu Anfang kam die freundliche lustige Krankengymnastin zu ihm ans Bett. Sie bewegte seine Arme und Beine, da er das selber noch nicht konnte und half ihm so, langsam wieder Muskeln aufzubauen.  
Sie hieß Ladislawa und kam aus Deutschland. John schmunzelte über den Akzent, den sie an den Tag legte. Sie erzählte ihm lustige Geschichten, während sie mit ihm arbeitete und ihn massierte, und er mochte sie sofort.

Nach und nach kehrte die Kraft in seine Gliedmaßen zurück und irgendwann kam der Tag, wo er zum ersten Mal wieder wacklig auf den eigenen Beinen stand.  
Ladislawa hatte ihn mit einem Rollstuhl in den Therapieraum gefahren (das erste mal, dass er sein Zimmer verließ...) und nun stand er, wackelig, mit den Händen an zwei Stangen links und rechts festgehalten, und versuchte vorsichtig, einen Schritt zu gehen.  
Es klappte und er war stolz auf sich. Ladislawa strahlte ihn an und er dachte:   
'Ein einziger kleiner Schritt. Aber er bringt mich Sherlock näher.'

Er trainierte verbissen und machte oftmals mehr, als sein Trainingsplan vorsah. Mehrmals fing er sich missbilligende Blicke von Ladislawa ein. Aber sie verstand ihn, denn er hatte ihr erzählt, ohne dabei Details zu nennen, dass es da jemanden gab, für den er sich so anstrengte.

Es dauerte ein halbes Jahr, bis er völlig wiederhergestellt war.   
Er konnte wieder laufen, er joggte sogar schon kurze Strecken, und hatte die Muskeln in seinen Armen und dem Oberkörper auch schon wieder ein wenig trainiert. Er hatte sich vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer angeschaut (das Zimmer war im übrigen ein First Class- Einzelzimmer, dafür hatte Mycroft direkt nach Johns Erwachen auf Bitten seines Bruders hin gesorgt.)  
Was er im Spiegel sah, stellte ihn zufrieden. Er mochte, was er sah und hoffte, auch Sherlock würde es mögen... nun ja.

Schließlich kam der Tag.  
DER TAG.

Der Tag, an dem er Sherlock nun endlich gegenüber treten wollte.  
Mycroft und Gregory hatten ihn mit neuer Kleidung versorgt. Die beiden hatten sich ohnehin als unbezahlbar erweisen. John staunte immer wieder, wie es ihm gelungen war, solch unfassbar gute Freunde zu finden, während er einfach nur im Koma lag. Manchmal hatte das Schicksal schon einen interessanten Sinn für Humor.  
Jedenfalls stand er nun vor dem Spiegel und begann, sich zurechtzumachen.  
Er trug eine dunkle Jeans, dazu ein marineblaues Hemd, das wunderbar zur Farbe seiner Augen passte.  
Seinen Haaren hatte erst heute morgen die geschickte Hand eines Friseurs einen neuen Schnitt verpasst. Greg hatte ihn überreden wollen, sie etwas länger zu lassen und ihnen dann mit Hilfe von Gel eine Art „eben aus dem Bett gefallen- Look“ zu verpassen. Aber John hatte seinen militärisch kurzen Haarschnitt immer gemocht, und sosehr er auch in Zukunft durchaus zu Experimenten bereit sein mochte. Nicht heute. Heute wollte er sich wohlfühlen. Er würde seine Selbstsicherheit brauchen. Daher griff er lieber auf altbewährtes zurück und wollte einfach nur er selbst sein, ohne irgendetwas vorzugeben. 

Er gefiel sich. Er war sicher kein klassisch schöner Mann. Aber... er fand einfach, dass das Gesamtpaket John Watson, sein Aussehen und seine Ausstrahlung zusammenpassten und damit war er in seinem Leben immer zufrieden gewesen.  
Also dann, sagte er, frisch rasiert und angekleidet, dann mal los.  
„Dann mal los!“ rief auch Greg, der die Tasche mit seinen Habseligkeiten sowie die Transportbox mit dem kleinen Toto schon mal ins Auto geschafft hatte. 

Greg und Mycroft fuhren ihn in die Baker Street. Es dauerte eine Weile, sich durch den Stadtverkehr zu kämpfen, aber schließlich kam der Wagen vor der Hausnummer 221B zu Stehen.  
Sie stiegen aus.  
„So, da wären wir,“ sagte Greg.  
John schluckte und sah ihn hilfesuchend an.  
„Sollen wir … Sie begleiten, John?“ fragte Mycroft.  
Doch der schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich...“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Nein, das möchte ich alleine tun. Aber...“  
er reichte den beiden die Hand.  
„Danke. Danke für alles.“  
Greg lächelte und klopfte John auf die Schulter. Gregory war in den letzten Monaten nach und nach dahinter gekommen, dass John für Sherlock Dinge empfand, die er eigentlich nicht empfinden konnte, da er ihn ja eigentlich nicht kannte. Aber er stand auf dem Standpunkt, dass die Liebe ohnehin macht, was sie will. Also lehnte er sich vor und sagte leise in Johns Ohr:  
„Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger!“  
John sog verblüfft die Luft ein und spürte, wie er knallrot wurde.  
Greg drehte sich zu seinem Mann, der ihn fragend ansah und sagte:  
„Komm, wir fahren nach Hause. Und Toto nehmen wir heute erst mal mit zu uns.“  
Mycroft nickte, wenngleich ihm nicht ganz klar war, was hier vorging. Aber er hatte Mittel und Wege, das aus Gregory herauszukitzeln, und darauf freute er sich schon. 

John sah dem schwarzen Wagen nach.  
Dann drehte er sich um.  
Langsam schritt er auf die Eingangstür des Hauses Baker Street 221 zu.  
Er holte tief Luft.  
Der große Türklopfer blinkte im Licht der Sonne, die heute ausnahmsweise mal schien.  
Er zögerte.   
'Hudson' stand auf dem Messingschild neben der Tür.   
Und: 'Holmes'.  
Gleich würde er ihn betätigen.

Und dann würde er dem Mann gegenüber stehen, der in einer nüchternen, realen Welt, in der es Zauber und Magie nicht gab, sein Zauberer war.  
Er würde Sherlock gegenüber stehen.

Und er würde sein neues Leben mit ihm beginnen.  
Sein neues Leben mit Sherlock Holmes.

Müsste nicht in einem solchen Augenblick dramatische Musik die Szene untermalen?  
Nun, dramatische Musik gab es nicht. Es gab nur das Hupen von Autos, die Fahrgeräusche der Motoren, das Schimpfen von Leuten, das Bellen eines Hundes.  
Und ferne Klänge einer Violine...

Er trat den letzten Schritt auf die Tür zu.

Ein Schritt nur, dachte er.  
Ein Schritt.  
Der erste Schritt in mein neues Leben.


End file.
